The Fox Is Mine
by Arlando
Summary: COMPLETE Krystal and Katt are best friends in Highschool, but when they both have an interest in Fox McCloud will it ruin the friendship? More importantly who will Fox fall for? Rated PG-13 for Language
1. Best Friends

A/N: I don't usually write two fics at a time but I think you'll like this one. This is another idea for a Star Fox fic and I just think you'll all like this one a little bit. I know people like Falco/Katt pairings but I've got to be different. In this fic Katt gets feelings for Fox. Now what exactly do you suppose Krystal will have to say about that? This fic DOES NOT take place in the Star Fox timeline whatsoever. Also, the fic takes place at a high school, and the characters are young teenagers rather than adults. All the characters are the same age and in the same grade. It was just a whole lot easier this way. I really hope you all like this fic. Please don't flame me, and if you don't like it, save yourself the trouble and don't come back as it is a much bigger waste of your time than mine. This first chapter is a little short. Also, remember, I'm also working on "The Vulpine Prince" and I feel that fic is actually pretty good. This one is definitely a better idea to me though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox. Nintendo and/or Rare do. As usual I have made up characters. Any relation in any way is entirely coincidental.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1-Best Friends  
  
Katt and Krystal were best friends through thick and thin. They were in the tenth grade now and they'd spent much of their life together. They'd known each other since first grade, and they always stuck together. They had their fights and sometimes they didn't. They had the same classes and were constantly working on assignments together (or copying the other). They'd been close for their entire lives.  
  
Katt and Krystal went all around looking at all the cute furs and flirting with the same one constantly. Seeing the boys dumbfounded was the funniest thing to them. Sometimes they dated the boys and other times they didn't. It was a fun life. It was fun until the met one boy, a fox rather. They'd flirted with the same guys before, but that was just for fun. But when this fox came up in their life it was different. They both had very strong feelings for him. He was also a little different than the other boys. He wasn't quite as clumsy and wasn't quite as egotistic and self-centered. It all started at that party. The party where they both met him.  
  
***  
  
The party was at Bill's house. Bill always threw the best parties. He had the grill going and he cooked himself. Burgers, hot dogs and stakes. His specialties too. He knew just how to cook it right. Since his parents didn't do any cooking he took the liberty of taking a cooking class. Who knew that it would help him make so many friends?  
  
Katt and Krystal went together as usual. Star Fox High wasn't a very large school compared to others. The population of the school was just a little more than 800 students and only about 45 teachers total. Compared to the schools with 5000 students it was small. But that made it the best school to go to.  
  
When Katt and Krystal were at the party, they were doing their thing. They were scouting for boys. "Look at that blue avian over there!" Katt said and pointed to Falco Lombardi.  
  
"You always notice him. Why don't you go up and talk to him already? You never know, he might like you." Krystal smiled. When they both glanced at Falco, who was standing next the punch, he looked back at them and smiled before he walked off. Probably to hang out with other friends.  
  
They walked over to punch after Falco had left and got themselves a glass. "Help me look Krystal. I need a boyfriend!"  
  
"You just had a relationship with Slippy why are you complaining?"  
  
"Because Slippy was too geeky for me! I need a guy that looks good too!" Katt said. "Slippy wasn't a bad little toad...he was just weird."  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes but managed a giggle. Seeing Katt with Slippy was one of the funniest things the entire school had seen. Katt wasn't even sure what attracted her to Slippy. He wasn't exactly the best looking guy in school and his voice was so strange too. Everything happens for a reason I guess.  
  
Krystal and Katt continued their search. "Look," Katt said pointing to a black fox with a white muzzle. He was dressed in all black and looked pretty good in it too. "He looks cute. Maybe we should go talk to him."  
  
"Um...I don't think so." Krystal said shyly.  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
"That's Shane, my ex-boyfriend." Krystal blushed.  
  
"You never told me about him!" Katt pouted. "We're supposed to tell each other everything!"  
  
"Well, it was nice dating him at first. Then I found out he had a lot of problems. I think he may be scared of another relationship. He had some pretty bad luck I'd say." Krystal looked at the fox next to him. This fox had light brown fur (or orange depending on how you want to depict it) and had a strong body build. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and that only made him look better. 'What beautiful eyes too' Krystal thought. He looked a lot better. He was wearing a white vest with a red undershirt and his hair was beautiful.  
  
"Look at that catch right there!" Katt said pointing to the fox that Krystal was looking at.  
  
'Is she pointing at MY fox?' Krystal looked at Katt with shock. 'Oh no!' Katt and Krystal may have flirted with the same guys, but when they went searching for boyfriends Krystal wasn't one to tell Katt about a crush. The reason being, Katt always screwed her chances by walking directly up to him and telling him everything about Krystal. Then she'd mention that Krystal liked him and that usually embarrassed Krystal.  
  
"Let's go talk to him Krystal! He's so hot! Come on!" Katt pulled Krystal over.  
  
Krystal went along, it wasn't like she had a choice. 'Not this again!' The other problem was that when Krystal had a crush on a boy, and Katt like him too, Krystal usually didn't get him in the end, Katt would. What did Katt do that Krystal didn't?  
  
They finally stopped and interrupted the conversation the fox was having with Falco and Shane. As soon as Shane laid eyes on Krystal he was suddenly struck with an "I have go" feeling and so he walked off.  
  
Falco looked at the two girls staring at them. "Hi." Falco said casually, looking at Katt.  
  
'There she goes taking all the attention again' Krystal thought. 'Let's get this over with.'  
  
Katt looked to the fox next to Falco. "So what's your name? I already know him." She said and Falco frowned.  
  
"My name is Fox McCloud." Fox said.  
  
"Fox?" Katt said. "What an...interesting name. I think. Its not likely that you find someone with the same name as their species."  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk KATT!" Krystal laughed.  
  
Katt smirked. "Well, now you know my name. I'm Katt and this is Krystal. You're cute did you know that?" She said.  
  
'There she goes stealing the furry of my dreams again.' Krystal thought. Fox was so handsome looking and he was well groomed even. 'I wish I had a chance with this one.' Krystal thought to herself.  
  
"Well, thank you." Fox said, bringing Krystal out of thought.  
  
"You're Welcome." Krystal replied.  
  
Katt nudged Krystal and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Don't screw up MY chances with this one."  
  
'What are you talking about? You're screwing up MY chances.' Krystal wanted to say, but she didn't.  
  
"So do you dance?" Katt asked.  
  
"Nope, don't know how." Fox replied.  
  
"Neither do I." Katt lied. She always strived to be compatible. It was in her blood.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air now." Krystal said and walked onto the patio of Bill's house.  
  
As Krystal ran away, Fox leaned to Katt's ear and whispered something. He waited for an answer but didn't hear a reply.  
  
Katt glanced at Krystal and then back at Fox. "Excuse me."  
  
Katt ran after Krystal and stood next to her on the patio. "What's wrong?"  
  
'Oh, you're just taking all the glory of getting a boyfriend again, but that's okay because you're Katt and you're supposed to get whoever you want.' Well, that's what Krystal WANTED to say. As good of friends as they were, boys were always an issue between them. "Nothing, I just felt a little hot, I guess."  
  
"Are you sure? Wait, did you say you were feeling a little hot?" Katt said. 'Oh, no.' Krystal nodded. "You like him don't you?" Katt asked.  
  
"No, of course not. Where did you get that idea? I really am hot. I just need time to cool off before I roast in there."  
  
Katt shrugged. "Well, OK. Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Krystal asked. She knew it was going to be something she didn't want to hear though.  
  
"Fox asked me out on a date next weekend." Katt replied. Yep, definitely not what Krystal wanted to hear.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I think this fic got off to a great start! I'll update soon. This fic isn't going to be quite as long though. But I think that this strikes an interest and I hope you all like it. Please don't flame me. 


	2. Betrayal?

A/N: Here's chapter 2. I really like this fic so far and I hope that you like it too. Again, it doesn't take place in the timeline. I'm trying to do another fic with a little "Love Triangle" and I thought that this one would better than an original character. Anyway, enough of me making references to my other fics, that's not why you came to read this one! This chapter is ALL about Krystal and reflects how her past with Katt has really been.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my made up characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2-Betrayal?  
  
Katt dropped Krystal off at home. They exchanged good-byes and "I love you girl" the same way they had before. They'd known each other since kinder garden and got even closer in the sixth grade.  
  
Krystal padded to the front door of her home and sighed. "Here we go again." She said as she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. This time was different though. She was usually used to Katt getting all the guys, but this wasn't just any guy. This was a guy of the same SPECIES! Every fur longed to find a guy of the same species, and Katt just scooped him up without any effort.  
  
Krystal walked into her home and went directly to her room. Her parents were asleep and she didn't want to wake them. It was late in the night. Not quite midnight, but her mom did work weekends, and so she had to respect that.  
  
As soon as Krystal walked into her room she plopped down on the bed and buried her head in the pillows. No tears, but she kept asking herself how Katt did it all the time. With Fox McCloud it was no different.  
  
She turned over and stared at the ceiling. The ceiling was painted with clouds and the walls of the room were painted blue. At night when the lights turned off she had glowing stars pasted on the clouds. That way she could look at the clouds and the stars without ever actually going outside. Katt thought it was pretty cool, so she kept it that way. Not that Krystal hated it or anything; it was just running its toll now.  
  
Krystal sighed once more and closed her eyes trying to go to sleep. It was to no avail. Her thoughts always took her to Fox. "I must've looked like an idiot in front of him. No wonder he chose Katt over me."  
  
That was always how Krystal viewed it. Katt always knew what to say around guys. Katt was outgoing, smooth and cool. She was also calm all the time. She knew how to strike up a conversation. She also knew what boys liked it seemed. Not only that, but Katt was almost NEVER single. She always had someone to run to.  
  
For Krystal it was all the opposite. Krystal NEVER knew what to say around guys. It was always 'What if I say something stupid?' Krystal also wasn't outgoing. She was always shy and could never get the words out. They were there of course; she just could force them out of her mouth. She wasn't smooth and cool like Katt, she was nervous and worrisome. Krystal also had far less relationships than Katt.  
  
Krystal then smirked. "At least in my last relationship I didn't end up with a nerd!" She said referring to Slippy. She then remembered Shane. At least he was a fox. Just not the right type for her. Shane had too many damn problems, and seemed to have a bigger interest in "humans" anyway. Krystal wanted a fox that would love her for her. Shane wasn't like that. Shane always compared her to a human girl. Humans went to her school too, they just always wanted other humans. Shane was sweet though. Whenever Krystal couldn't talk to Katt about her problems, Shane had been there to listen. "He probably did love me." Krystal said. "He just didn't know how to show it."  
  
She turned on her side and looked at the phone on her nightstand. "Maybe I should call Katt and tell her?" Krystal thought out loud. "No, if she knows I have a crush on the same guy she'll rub it all in my face again, and she'll end up getting him anyway."  
  
"Wait, what am I saying? This is the girl I've known since I was five years old! I've known her for almost twelve years." She looked at the bracelet on her arm. It was their friendship bracelet that had a cat and a fox inscribed on the band. "She's my sister. Sisters shouldn't keep secrets from each other. She might rub it in, but she usually helps me out in end." Krystal said. Katt was indeed a confusing girl, but that's what made her fun.  
  
Krystal decided that she would call Katt. However, as she reached for the phone it rang. This shuddered Krystal a bit. "Who could that be?" She picked it up to answer.  
  
"Is this Krystal?" A voice said. 'Who is this?' Krystal thought. It was male voice, but it wasn't Shane. This voice wasn't as deep and it sounded more humble.  
  
"Yes, who is this?" Krystal asked, about to hang up the phone.  
  
"This is Fox McCloud. We met each other at the party." Fox said.  
  
'Probably called me for Katt's number and---' Her thought paused. 'Wait, how did he get MY number?'  
  
"If you're wondering, I got your number from Shane. He said you were quite the foxy little vixen." Fox said, and Krystal could tell on the other end that he was smiling.  
  
'He may still want Katt's number. After all, he asked her out on a date.' Krystal thought. 'So hurry up and ask so I can give you her number!'  
  
"I was kind of wondering..." Fox said nervously.  
  
'Yes, I have Katt's number. I've known it for eleven years. Of course you can have it.'  
  
"Are you doing anything next weekend?" Fox asked nervously.  
  
'WHAT!?' Krystal's eyes grew larger. "Well, no..but..."  
  
"But?" Fox asked on the other end.  
  
"I thought that you were going on a date with Katt?" Krystal asked twirling the phone cord around her finger. "I mean, you are, aren't you?"  
  
Fox was silent. "Where did you get that idea? I'm not going on a date with Katt. I just asked her a bit about you. But then she walked off."  
  
"About me?" Krystal asked perplexed. "And she walked off?" Then it hit her. The patio. Katt walked up and said that Fox asked her out on a date...but why would Katt lie? She'd never done so before in the past.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say I'm asking you out on a 'date', but maybe we could go to the movies or something. Just as a little get together." Fox suggested. "I can understand if you don't want to."  
  
"No, no!" Krystal spoke up. "Next weekend is fine. Just what time? And what are we going to go see?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Maybe we could talk about it over lunch tomorrow? That is, if you'll go with me."  
  
'Alright, what's the catch?' Krystal felt like asking. Krystal NEVER got calls from guys. Especially ones that she and Katt both liked. Something was up, and Krystal wanted to know what. "Sure I'll go to lunch with you."  
  
Fox still sounded a little nervous. "Really? You will? Cool. But I should probably let you get to bed now. You're probably tired."  
  
Krystal sat up on her bed. "I want to talk some more though. I want to get to know you." She said. 'Did those words just come out of MY mouth?'  
  
"We have plenty of time for that during lunch tomorrow." Fox said. "I'll see you tomorrow? When do I pick you up?"  
  
"Pick me up at noon. I'll be up and have my hair and everything done by then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"It's a date." Fox said and hung up.  
  
'I thought he said it wasn't a date?' Krystal thought, with the receiver still to her ear. She finally hung up the phone and then went back to rest. The only taunting thing now was Katt. What was she trying to pull? And why did she lie? Krystal decided to think about it later. It was now time to get some sleep. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Trust me, Katt DOES like Fox, but why did she lie? You can probably guess, but it'll be revealed later on. I just thought this little moment between Krystal and Fox would show that not everything is what it seems...Anyway, R+R! 


	3. Lunch for Two

A/N: Guess I'll continue with this one too. It isn't really that long anyway. I'm trying to do something a little more original for this since all those "The Boy is Mine" and "The Girl is Mine" type fics are all the same, so I'm trying to do something a little different. Also, throughout this fic as you may have noticed, there are a lot of thoughts (indicated by a single quotation mark) and believe me they'll come up A LOT. So if it annoys you I'm sorry, but this fic is also to look deeper into their minds.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in any way is coincidental, and if you wish to use my characters specifically, ask me please. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3-Lunch for Two  
  
'What should I wear?' Krystal thought as she was looking through her closet full of clothes. She abhorred dresses and refused to wear them. What she mostly had were jeans and shorts. It was warm out at least, but she still had no clue what to wear. 'Why does it matter? It isn't a date.' Krystal told herself. Then she thought again, 'But I've still got to look good.'  
  
They weren't going to the movies today, it was just a simple lunch. They were going next weekend though, unless something happened. Krystal knew there was more to this lunch than a simple discussion over movies. What was Fox trying to pull? Better yet, what was Katt trying to pull? Why did she lie? The question was still haunting.  
  
Krystal finally decided on a plain black shirt with the inscription of a fox on the front, and a cat on the back. She wore black jeans and put on a nice blue jacket for kicks. She didn't have very many shoes and so she wore the same low tops that she normally wore to school.  
  
It was getting close to noon now, and that meant Fox would be there any minute.  
  
***  
  
Slippy and Shane had gone to Fox's house in the early morning just to see him for a moment. Fox hadn't told them about his little rendezvous with Krystal yet. They walked up to the front door of his house and his father answered it.  
  
"Hey Mr. McCloud, is Fox home?" Slippy asked  
  
"He's home, but he won't be here much longer." James replied. "He's going to lunch with some vixen named Krystal."  
  
"Well, we can see him for a few minutes can't we?" Shane asked.  
  
"I don't see why not." James replied and let the boys in.  
  
They quickly rushed upstairs and into Fox's room, who had quickly and promptly been dressed usual attire. Red shirt with a white-vest overlapping it and a nice pair of blue jeans.  
  
"Hey Fox, want to come to Peppy's Café with us?" Shane asked. Peppy's Café was where most of the younger furs hung out. Fox, Shane, Slippy, Krystal, Katt and Bill had all been going there for years. It was too bad that they all didn't go together. Krystal of course went with Katt; Fox went with Shane, Slippy, and Bill. The six only encountered each other once at the Café.  
  
"Sorry guys, I've got plans." Fox replied.  
  
"We know. We just wanted to see if you'd go with us instead." Slippy said. "We haven't been to the Café in a while Fox."  
  
"I've got lunch with Krystal today."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't." Shane snapped and it took Fox by surprise.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Krystal isn't going to care about you. She only cares about herself and her well-being. The only reason she even likes you is because you look good." Shane said and crossed his arms. "Once she finds one thing she doesn't like about you it's all over. Trust me Fox, find someone else."  
  
"But at least she's the same species. Besides, you just don't want me to go out with her so you can have her back." Fox retorted. "Everyone knows you miss her."  
  
"That's not true. I'm just trying to protect you."  
  
"Well, I'm going, and it's almost time to go. Tell you what. Meet me at the Café at two o'clock." Fox gave them his word. "If I don't show, you know where I am."  
  
"No we don't, since we don't know where you're going." Slippy chuckled.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere fancy. I'm taking her to Foxxy's Diner for lunch." Fox said. He started to walk out. Shane and Slippy followed.  
  
Fox walked out to his car and opened the door. "I'll be there guys, stop worrying about it."  
  
Shane glared at Fox and shook his head. "I'm telling you Fox, it isn't going to work." Fox ignored him and drove off.  
  
***  
  
'He'll be here any minute.' Krystal thought. She made sure that she smelled good and that she looked nice. 'He won't care what I look like...will he?' Krystal thought once more. She shrugged it off.  
  
"Krystal!" Her mother called. This instantly jolted her from her thoughts. "Krystal! Some boy is here to see you!"  
  
Krystal ran downstairs and met Fox at the door. She looked to her mother and she looked at her watch. "Be home by five. No later."  
  
To this Fox nodded, "She'll be home before you know it."  
  
***  
  
The two foxes walked out to Fox's car. The whole time both were nervous but had no idea what the other was thinking. Fox scratched behind his ear as Krystal got in on the passenger side. "So where are we going?" She asked in a pleasant voice, though you could tell she was a little nervous.  
  
"Foxxy's Diner." Fox answered. "Good food."  
  
"Yes, great burgers." Krystal quickly replied. She watched Fox smile and get in the car. He had a very nice smile. Nothing but pearly white teeth. She instantly fell in love with that smile. Fox pulled out and started towards Foxxy's Diner.  
  
***  
  
On the way, they were both silent. 'Say something to her.' Fox thought. 'But what DO I say?' He was just as nervous as Krystal.  
  
'What should I say?' Krystal thought. Nothing came to mind except the same old that always came to mind when most guys took you out at Star Fox high. "Nice car." Krystal said.  
  
"Thanks." Fox said back. 'Now what?' he thought afterwards.  
  
Krystal sat in the passenger seat twiddling her thumbs and try to think of something to say. Then it hit her. Perhaps she should take a stand. "Fox, I know that there is something more to this lunch than discussing a movie plan. I mean, we could've gone today when you think about it. This is about more than just a movie plan."  
  
Fox nodded. "Yeah, and we'll discuss it when we get to Foxxy's."  
  
Krystal sat back. Fox's tone of voice was so humble to her that nothing else mattered. At least he didn't sound harsh about it, and he seemed cheerful. But even in Fox's voice you could hear how nervous he was.  
  
When they finally reached the diner, it wasn't too crowded and there were plenty of places to park. Fox parked right in front of the doors.  
  
When they entered, there were plenty of tables available. However, there sat a cat in a hot pink jacket and Krystal recognized her right away. "Katt what are you doing here?"  
  
Katt turned around and realized that she was caught. "Nothing, I was just leaving." She said and turned to storm out.  
  
"Miss, you forgot your change." A lion at the countered called to Katt.  
  
"You keep it." She shot back rather quickly as she dashed out the door.  
  
"Let's find a place to sit." Fox said. He acted as if nothing had happened at all.  
  
They both sat near the entrance by a window so they could see the outside world. "So why don't you tell me a little about yourself." Fox began.  
  
'Why does HE get to ask the first question?' Krystal thought. "Oh, I can't really describe myself. I'm no good at it."  
  
"Alright," Fox nodded. "How about you ask me a question and I'll answer. Then I'll ask you the same question."  
  
Krystal liked the sound of that idea. "Well..." she thought for a moment. There were so many things she wanted to know about Fox, but she couldn't think of a question to ask. "How long have you been in Corneria?" She asked after thinking for about twenty seconds.  
  
"All my life. I was born and raised here. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I moved here when I was about three years old. I was born in a small town called Cerina. It was a very nice place." Krystal said. "I liked it there."  
  
Fox liked how she spoke. He awaited the next question.  
  
"Well, do you have any really good friends? Like, who are your best friends? Those you feel you could put your utmost trust in?"  
  
Fox looked at her and grinned. "Falco, Shane, Bill and Slippy. They're my best friends. I'm going to assume your best friend is Katt?"  
  
Krystal nodded as the lion walked up to them. He had golden brown fur and red hair with a mustache to match. "What would you two lovely foxes like to drink?"  
  
"I'll just have some iced tea." Krystal said.  
  
"Make that two." Fox chimed in. The lion walked away and Fox turned his attention to Krystal, "So what's your favorite drink?"  
  
'I thought I was asking the questions?' Krystal thought, but put it aside. "I don't have a favorite drink. I absolutely can't stand soda at all. I can't stand alcohol either. Those things just aren't me." Krystal said. 'Nice and smooth. Just be yourself, no use trying to be something you're not.' She kept telling herself in her head.  
  
"That's interesting." Fox scratched under his chin. "I happen to like soda a lot. I don't really have a favorite drink either. How come you can' stand soda?"  
  
"The taste of it I guess. Well, there are some sodas I can drink. Those without caffeine."  
  
This interested Fox a little. He was about to ask another question but the lion soon came back. "Alright, two Iced Teas." The golden lion set them down and then took out a notepad. "And what would you like to eat?"  
  
"I'll take a burger and fries." Krystal said and looked to Fox who smiled. "Make that two." She added on. Once more he walked away.  
  
"So..." Fox leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table. He could see that Krystal was still nervous. "How about that movie?"  
  
Krystal looked at him and tried to smile, but she was still nervous. "Yeah it sounds good. What's playing?"  
  
Fox leaned on one elbow and looked at his watch. They'd only been there for twenty minutes. "What kind of movies do you like?"  
  
Krystal thought for a moment. This was a simple question, yet she couldn't answer. 'He's a guy, he'd hate romance.' Krystal thought. 'But there are some guys who love it. But he looks more like an action kind of guy.' She looked at Fox, who was still waiting for an answer. 'Just be yourself.'  
  
"Well?" Fox asked, and surprisingly enough, he was still patient.  
  
"I like romance a lot. Maybe a bit of drama here and there."  
  
"Well, there's a great movie that's playing that you'd love then. It's called 'Behind the Foxes Eyes'. I've heard its pretty good." Fox said.  
  
Krystal had heard of it before, and was wondering if she should go see it. It definitely sounded like a movie that Shane would want to see though. 'Stop thinking about Shane!' She wanted to scream, but didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Fox. "Well, maybe we should go see that." Krystal suggested.  
  
"I like romance too, as long as it has a happy ending." Fox smiled.  
  
'Is he just saying that to hook up with me? Or does he really mean it?' Krystal wanted to know. For once she let PURE instinct take over. "Are you just saying that? Or do you really like romance?"  
  
Fox still had a smile on his face. "I really do like romance." Fox replied. From the attitude Fox had at school and from what Krystal had seen you'd think Fox was all about action and adventure. But back there was a bit of innocence.  
  
"Oh," Fox said and pulled a small piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote down a few numbers, ten of them, and then gave the slip of paper to Krystal, "Sorry I didn't leave my number. You should call me up sometime." He winked.  
  
Krystal took the slip of paper and looked at the number. Then she smiled and stuffed it in her pocket. Soon after, the lion came back with their orders. He set each plate down and then handed Fox the bill. Not too expensive.  
  
"I can help." Krystal offered.  
  
"No, I'm treating you to lunch remember?" Fox laughed a bit.  
  
They began to eat with a bit of conversation here and there. They talked about school and Fox asked a little bit about Shane every now and then. He didn't mention that Shane was trying to convince him that Krystal wasn't right.  
  
"Shane just had a lot of problems I guess. He seemed much more interested in the blonde humans more than me." Krystal started to tell her story to Fox. "I don't think I was good enough for him. He was also constantly talking about his ex-girlfriend and that really got on my nerves. He doesn't seem to have much luck in relationships."  
  
"No, he doesn't." Fox commented. "But Shane isn't all that bad. As for the human thing...I don't know. I always thought he much preferred to be around his own species."  
  
"I guess...but I wish he'd shut up about them sometimes." Krystal said. "It's not that I don't like humans, its just that I don' t like being compared to them."  
  
"That's understandable." Fox nodded.  
  
"But anyway, tell me about your past relationships. How did they go?"  
  
This question took Fox by surprise a little bit. He didn't much talk about them at all, and he never liked to. "I haven't had any past relations." He lied, and was very convincing about it.  
  
"That's too bad. Why not?" Krystal asked.  
  
"I just never did. I guess you could say I was scared." He said as he took a fry. "Besides, my life is pretty boring. Nothing happens."  
  
"Well, what about Katt? You seemed interested in her at the party the other day." Krystal said and then she mentally slapped herself. 'What AM I DOING!?"  
  
"Just between you and me, Katt is too stuck up for me. She only likes the attractive guys. She dumped Slippy because Slippy was a geek and was much more interested in computers than beauty and fashion." Fox stated. "I don't mind her I guess, but she doesn't seem trustworthy in a relationship."  
  
'Better not say that to Katt's face.' Krystal listened to Fox as he talked. "She isn't all that bad. She's just...not used to being single." Krystal said, trying to defend her. 'What does that have to do with what he just said anyway?'  
  
"I feel sorry for Slippy. Believe me Krystal; it isn't just about whom you're seen with. It's about accepting them for who they are." Fox took out his wallet and placed some money on the bill and waited for the lion to return.  
  
"I know what you mean." Krystal held her head low. "So, are we going to the movies next weekend?" She said, changing the subject. Krystal didn't like to talk about HER relationships. She was done with her food anyway.  
  
"Next weekend for sure." Fox winked.  
  
The lion came back and took the money and smiled. He saw that Fox had left a five-dollar tip. "Take care you two." He said and Krystal and Fox had soon left.  
  
***  
  
While taking Krystal home, the car was once again drowned with silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Fox didn't want to be asked any questions about his past relationships and it turned out that Krystal was the same way.  
  
The ride to Krystal's house seemed to be filled with nothing but silence and when they finally go there Krystal hopped out and turned back to say, "Good-bye. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes." Fox replied. "Why don't you come and sit with me and the guys at lunch tomorrow?"  
  
Krystal looked at him for a moment. "I don't see why not."  
  
"Cool. So I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, and thanks for lunch." Krystal said as Fox drove off waving.  
  
Krystal turned to see her mother standing at the door holding the cordless phone. "Krystal, Katt's on the phone and she doesn't sound too happy." ______________________________________________________________________ A/N: This chapter felt a little weird to me, but I'm doing my best to keep up with both of my fics. I liked this chapter a little bit. I think I'll make this one of those fics where we'll slowly learn about the characters. Please review, and please don't flame. 


	4. A Katt's Cradle or Krystal Clear Eyes

A/N: OK, I'm back with another chapter, and I hope you all like this one. Again, you see a lot of characters in thought and that's my second and final warning to that. If that annoys you I'm sorry but I am the author after all. Anyway please read and try not to flame.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in any way is entirely coincidental. If you would like to use my characters please ask me. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4-A Kat's Cradle or Krystal Clear Eyes  
  
Krystal was shaking when she took the cordless phone from her mom and listened to what Katt was about to say. 'It's probably about Foxxy's Café' she thought to herself. Still, Katt was unpredictable and she might not be upset. Then again, Krystal still had to ask her about why she lied and that would probably set Katt off.  
  
"How are you doing sister?" Katt began as Krystal made her way up the stairs and to her room.  
  
When Krystal made it to her room she closed the door and finally replied, "I'm fine."  
  
"That's good." Katt said nervously. Something was wrong. Katt didn't normally start off like that. She usually started off with the biggest gossip you could think of. She also tried to sound calm about everything.  
  
"Katt?" Krystal broke the moment of silence.  
  
"I know, you're probably wondering why I was at Foxxy's and not with Fox right?" Katt suddenly snapped. She wasted no time getting to the point. Not only that, but she really didn't sound so happy.  
  
"Well, yes. You said he asked you out on a date...but he called me." Krystal as she came to rest on her bed.  
  
"Well, yeah I said that. But I only wanted to get a rise out of you. I guess it didn't work as well as I thought it would. But you walked into Foxxy's with him, and I never expected that."  
  
"I never expected to find you there." Krystal said with a bit of betrayal in her voice. "You lied just to get a rise out of me? Come on, there's got to be more to it Katt."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to hide the fact that I like him a lot. But you..you just stood there and did nothing. You should stop being so shy."  
  
Krystal sat up on her bed and suddenly lowered her ears. Katt had a point. "I know but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It's not as easy as you think it is to be around someone you like and open your mouth. I get nervous."  
  
Krystal could imagine Katt rolling her eyes right now. "Come on Krystal, you can't always expect love to find you."  
  
'Wanna bet?' Krystal wanted to say. She was very content with the way she was, but Katt was indeed right. "I know."  
  
Katt suddenly felt a little more relaxed. "And I was at Foxxy's for some cheesecake is all."  
  
"You forgot your change." Krystal smirked  
  
"I told him to keep it. Besides I could probably take my receipt in and ask for the change."  
  
"Well, that's good I guess."  
  
Katt became much more relaxed now. "So how was it?" Katt giggled.  
  
"How was what?" Krystal said in an "innocent" voice, pretending not to know what Katt was talking about.  
  
Katt laughed a bit on the other line. "How was your 'date'? Tell me about Fox McCloud. A fox like that doesn't come around very often you know."  
  
Krystal had to admit that Katt was right. A fox like that didn't come around that often. "It wasn't a date. Just a little outing."  
  
"Didn't look like an outing to me. So tell me what you know about him."  
  
Krystal told Katt what she knew about Fox. About how he had lived in Corneria all his life, and about how he was friends with Shane and Slippy. She also mentioned about how Shane gave Fox the number. She talked about how Fox's taste in movies was different from most other guys. Then she mentioned that they were going to the movies.  
  
As Katt listened to this she finally asked, "So, do you have his number?"  
  
'Of all the things she had to ask THAT' Krystal thought. "Well, yes I did. He told me to call him sometime."  
  
"Well, looks like you've got something." Katt said. "So how about hooking me up with him one day? You know, just as friends. I'd like to get to know him."  
  
'Not this...' Krystal sighed. She really didn't like it when Katt did this. This was usually how it started. First Katt would pretend she wanted to know them. Then when she finally did, BAM! She would ask them out. That's how it usually worked, but Krystal was determined not to let that happen this time. "I'll help you get to know him, sure. But you have to let ME get to know him too."  
  
"OK then. We'll both get to know him."  
  
Krystal started to think again, 'As long as I keep my eye on her there's no way she'll make off with this one.'  
  
There was a moment of silence and that was unusual for Katt, considering she was a talking machine usually. "Well, what movie are you going to go see?" Katt asked.  
  
"Probably 'Behind the Foxes Eyes.' I don't know though, seems like something Shane would want to see."  
  
Katt sighed. "Would you forget about Shane and think about Fox. Think about what Fox would like, NOT Shane. They may be friends but remember they're two different furs."  
  
Krystal couldn't help that fact that a part of her did actually miss Shane. But to her, Fox was a much better catch. "He likes romances. That's very different about guys to me. Usually they want the violent movies with blood and stuff."  
  
"Maybe he's a sensitive one." Katt chimed. "Or he's just trying to get to you by hiding his real fursona."  
  
"No, he isn't doing that...he's...different."  
  
"Yeah, he probably is. I like that vest that he wears. It looks so good on him, don't you think." Katt sighed lovingly.  
  
"He looks so cute. He's well groomed too and he smells nice." Krystal commented.  
  
"He needs to stop wearing those gloves though. You know the ones with the cut off fingers. He needs to stop wearing those. He obviously likes to act all big and bad. But according to you he's a sensitive sweetheart."  
  
"He's a keeper Katt." Krystal said earnestly. She never thought she'd find herself saying those words out loud again. Considering that's what she said about Shane and then after they broke up she swore never to say that about another fur.  
  
"Sure he is. Like Shane was?" Katt joked. "But you probably don't even want to talk about him. What else is there about Fox?"  
  
They continued on like that for hours and not once did what Katt felt for Fox come into the conversation at all. Katt seemed to be good at that. She always knew how to avoid herself and talk about someone else. They continued like that for a while when Krystal came to the realization that they'd been talking about HER and not Katt. "What about you and Fox?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Me?" Katt pretended not to know what Krystal was saying. "I just like him a lot. I want to know him. I wouldn't like him so much if he wasn't so good looking. You're lucky, you got to spend some time with him. I want to do that someday."  
  
"But still, what is it about Fox? What is it that makes him so much better than any other fur?"  
  
"He just looks so good. And his voice is so soothing when he talks low."  
  
"Oh, tell me more." Krystal said. For once, and with ease, Krystal got Katt to talk about herself for once.  
  
***  
  
"You're late." Slippy pointed at the clock as Fox walked into Peppy's Café.  
  
"I'm here at least aren't I?"  
  
"But you're still late."  
  
"Where's Shane?" Fox asked looking around.  
  
"He left a while ago. Said something about you dating a backstabber." Peppy told Fox while he was wiping the counters off.  
  
"Why does he have such a problem with Krystal?" Fox asked. "I know they went out, but was she really that bad to him?"  
  
"He must've gotten hurt real bad after that one. Trust me Fox, no one can be as bad as Katt Monroe. She's the worst." Slippy took a sip of hot cocoa.  
  
Fox looked to Slippy and then sat down at the table with him. "What did you say?"  
  
"Katt Monroe. Never heard of her?"  
  
"Oh, I've heard of her." Fox said, not mentioning that Krystal and Katt were best friends. He had no idea if Slippy and Shane knew that.  
  
"She only likes the popular furs. I guess I was too geeky for her with all my computers programs and stuff. Looking back on it, I'm glad it ended. She was stuck up too, but at least she's outgoing. She always speaks her mind...which is another reason not to date her actually."  
  
"So she only likes the popular furs huh?"  
  
"Yeah. If you ask me, Krystal is a much better pick. At least she knows how to treat a fur. She isn't so biased, and knows when to shut up."  
  
Fox rolled his eyes and looked at Peppy, "How about some hot cocoa for me too?"  
  
Peppy nodded, "Sure thing Fox. Oh, say hello to your father for me."  
  
Fox smiled. Peppy never changed. "So what are you going to do now that Katt's gone though?"  
  
"Go single for the rest of the year, and next year. I'm too geeky for most of the girls." Slippy said and shook his head. "I wish I was more like you Fox. You're a ladies man. You could get any girl you wanted."  
  
"Slippy stop saying that. There's love out there for everybody. You just have to find it. Love doesn't come looking for you." Fox said as Peppy gave him his cocoa. That was one thing about Fox that Shane didn't like very much. Fox had too much of a positive attitude. Shane always wondered if Fox even had bad days.  
  
"I don't know Fox. It seems like furs only go out with furs just to be seen. Where's the love in that? There is none. Maybe I should wait until I'm thirty."  
  
Fox shook his head. Slippy usually got on his nerves about this. Ever since then with Katt, Slippy had always been avoiding relationships and trying to stay hidden from any member of the opposite sex.  
  
Fox was just about to get up and leave when Shane stepped back in. The other troubled soul with relationships. "I didn't think you'd come." Shane rasped.  
  
"What happened to you? Did you have a bad day or something?" Fox looked Shane dead in the eye.  
  
"How could you do that Fox? Krystal is so selfish, and yet you chose HER over US. I'm telling you Fox, that's the wrong vixen to be messing with. Find a better interests than her." Shane shook his head. "I'm trying to save you Fox."  
  
"There's nothing to save me from." Fox replied, ready to walk out. "I'll be fine. You just need to move on with your life."  
  
"Listen to me Fox. I'm not joking when I say Krystal is by far the last choice for a vixen you should ever have. There are plenty more to choose from...like Fara. She's a nice one. Even Katt looks more promising than Krystal."  
  
At the mention of Katt Slippy jolted up. "No! You stay away from Katt! She's an evil wicked witch with a capital 'B!'" Slippy shouted.  
  
This was the point at which Fox felt he should leave. "Well, I'll see you guys in school tomorrow. I'm going home to study a bit, we got a test in history tomorrow and it's over the Lylatian Wars. I can't afford to fail it or my dad will be pissed."  
  
"See you around Fox." Shane called out.  
  
"Don't forget to give your father my greetings." Peppy shouted.  
  
Fox nodded and waved as he ran off.  
  
Once Fox was gone Shane looked at Slippy. "If he goes with Krystal, he's going to screw up you know."  
  
"Not as bad as if he were to go out with Katt. I'm telling you Shane, she's a lot worse than Krystal."  
  
Shane ignored it and walked out of the café. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
After Shane left, Slippy wasn't too far behind him. Peppy sighed after Slippy had left. "Kids." he muttered and then wiped off the counter again. "I'll never understand the younger generations." ____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: This chapter wasn't quite as good to me as the other ones but it's still good. Anyway, R+R and try not to flame me. The next chapter shows a regular day at school basically. And what of Katt? Well, who knows for sure? Oh, and I know that the mention of "Behind the Foxes Eyes" is just another way to advertise my fic but I couldn't use any other fic names to do it. 


	5. A True Fox?

A/N: OK, the rating has been changed to PG-13 to be on the safe side (safe side being there's a bit more language than I thought. Anyway, this chapter gets things off to a pretty good start.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in any way is entirely coincidental.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: A True Fox?  
  
Krystal was in the shower in the early morning getting ready for a new week of school. It was early and Krystal liked to be up early. She had spent much of the night thinking about Katt and Fox. She'd thought she'd found a good friend in Fox, but with Katt... She really wondered about Katt sometimes. At least she had only asked if Krystal had Fox's number. At least she didn't ask for it up front.  
  
It was 6:30 now and Krystal was just now getting on her blue jeans and red shirt. Her read shirt read "Angel" on the back. But her blue jacket quickly covered it. Krystal almost always wore this jacket. Regardless of how hot or cold it was, Krystal always wore this light blue jacket to school. She liked how it looked on her.  
  
It was a bit too early for Krystal considering she had first period off. Not only that but first period began at 7:20 and ended at 8:10. If you count the five-minute passing period, Krystal preferred to be at school nearly two hours early. She preferred this even if she had first hour off. She was lucky to get a first hour open considering Principal Pepper wanted all Freshman and Sophomores to have a full schedule. Krystal only knew one other sophomore who had first period off and that was Bill. She actually become good friends with him at least.  
  
Krystal had always been there so early that she had time to get herself acquainted with most of the juniors and seniors. She didn't always like how they had mistaken her to be younger than she actually looked. Who could blame them? Krystal didn't exactly look like she was sixteen all over. Her body had told males she was but her face sometimes said something different.  
  
Krystal got on her shoes and grabbed a granola bar for breakfast. She liked a nice short breakfast. In her mind she was already running a bit late. She didn't like a big breakfast anyway. She was never really hungry anyway. She also never ate any snacks her parents would buy. She rarely ate most of the time at all actually. But she did manage to stay in shape.  
  
When Krystal left it was about 6:45 on the dot. To her this was late and even though it was only a ten-minute walk, it gave her less and less time to be with her sophomore friends. She didn't have a license yet, but at least the school was close.  
  
Krystal never took her backpack home over the weekends because she always wanted a free weekend. On Fridays she'd always do her homework at lunch. Being that lunch was right before Gym and History it was perfect, considering she never ever got homework in either class.  
  
As Krystal got to the school it was about 6:55. To her she was late. She walked in and heard the echoing voices of students. Star Fox High was actually a good place to be. Even though Principal Pepper was strict, he gave the students lots and lots of freedoms. Pepper had let the students listen to their CD players and chew gum. He also let them bring in their Game Boys and let them eat in class (assuming the teacher said it was OK). Pepper also liked for the students to have more fun so he gave them an hour lunch, which was the longest lunch in the district (every other lunch was 45 minutes).  
  
Mot of the students really enjoyed being at the school. Some didn't want to go home because of this. The only problems were the seniors. As much as they liked it, they were anxious to get out of school. They had already been getting senioritis and it was the middle of March. It usually came around near the end of April, but this year it struck early. They got out two weeks before all the other students did, and that made some jealous.  
  
As soon as Krystal walked into the school, she was greeted by one of her junior friends, Nall. A black panther that preferred to wear black and white. There was something about Nall and those two colors. She always felt they looked good together. "It's 6:56. You're late." She smirked.  
  
"I got up a little later than usual." Krystal said not picking up the sense of humor in Nall's voice.  
  
Nall and Krystal had been friends since Krystal's freshman year. They stood close to each other.  
  
Krystal walked into the screaming commons in order to search for Katt. Nall followed behind closely as Katt made her way through the crowded commons. When Krystal finally found she couldn't believe her eyes. She was sitting down at a table talking to Fox. HER Fox. 'She can't be doing a whole lot wrong.' Krystal though. 'Not even Katt moves that fast.'  
  
Krystal went and sat down at the table with Fox and Katt. "Hey guys."  
  
"You're a little late you know. You're usually here before I am." Katt joked. "Oh well, while I waited I found him." She pointed to Fox. "You should've gotten here earlier."  
  
Krystal didn't know if Katt was making major hints or not. The table next to her was where Shane, Slippy and Bill were sitting. For some reason Shane and Slippy had always been elsewhere when Krystal and Katt came around. Well, this was the first time they'd actually ever sat with Fox. Other times it was different. They just walked by him getting a glimpse here and there.  
  
In the end, Katt and Nall had a seat with Fox and they began to talk about...anything.  
  
***  
  
"Look at him with those two." Slippy said. "I just hope he doesn't make the same mistake I did and choose Katt."  
  
"No, trust me, the bigger mistake would be to take Krystal." Shane shook his head. "She's so self-centered."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Bill interrupted. "Can't you just get over them? You should worry more about yourself than what Fox is doing. If he makes a mistake then he makes a mistake."  
  
"What kind of friends would we be if we let Fox get hurt like that though?" Shane retorted. "We're only looking out for our best vulpine friend."  
  
"You're both only asking for trouble. I'd stop while I was ahead. You'll only end up hurting Fox, Krystal, Katt and yourselves in the end."  
  
"What makes you such an expert?" They both asked in unison.  
  
Bill was silent. He hadn't really had too much experience with the opposite sex. The only thing he had was his mother and father to tell him most of it. "Nothing really." Bill lied a little. Slippy and Shane weren't much to take advice from their parents. Bill and Fox on the other hand did so all the time.  
  
Shane and Slippy were silent for a moment and then Shane finally spoke again. "I'm going to watch after Fox for the moment at least. He seems more interested in someone of his own species anyway."  
  
Bill smirked and looked at Shane who only shot him that "What?" Look. "Well, well, it looks like Shane is a little jealous."  
  
Shane looked up and his ears perked. "I'm not jealous at all. I'd never go out with Krystal again. No way would that ever happen."  
  
"You miss her too much Shane. I can see it. You're only trying to convince Fox that Krystal isn't for her because you want her back."  
  
"That's not true!" Shane shouted so loud that it made all the other voices fade. All eyes were on him and then the bell rang. What timing.  
  
Bill watched as Fox, Katt, Shane and Slippy got up and went to class. Before Slippy could walk off Bill looked him deep in the eyes and said, "I can see through you too."  
  
***  
  
'Stupid Bill thinking that he knows everything.' Shane said in his mind with a bit of anger. 'I don't miss Krystal one bit. I wish she'd go to hell actually. Bill can't know EVERYTHING! He's spends most of his time at home. When was the last time HE ever had a date for...ANYTHING?' He didn't realize that he was stomping through the halls.  
  
"Shane wait up!" Slippy called. "I don't walk as fast as you remember?" They were both in the same class and that was good enough. "Don't take to heart what Bill said. He's trying to make you mad. Remember, he thinks he's a God and that he knows everything, but he doesn't know anything."  
  
'Not everything...but he knows quite a bit for a sixteen year old.' Shane thought.  
  
***  
  
Krystal went to her locker and quickly obtained her backpack before the period to be in class started. It wasn't good to be in the halls when class was going. Regardless of what Pepper let you get away with, the hall monitors were different. Especially the hall monitor Rob. He never let you get away with ANYTHING.  
  
Krystal quickly made her way back to the commons, hoping Bill would still be there. She had seen him upset Shane and Slippy somehow. Her curiosity always made her ask what was up. Not only that, but it always gave her a chance to catch up on how Shane was doing. Krystal knew that Shane was still hurting a bit and for that Shane hadn't talked to Krystal since they broke up. Bill was basically her only source to see just how Shane was doing.  
  
Bill was still sitting at the same table in the commons thank goodness. He had a book open, "The Vulpine Prince." Bill was usually reading something. It surprised Krystal that he wasn't in the library, where she usually found him. Nall had run off with a few other friends for the moment and said she'd catch up later.  
  
Krystal walked over to Bill and had a seat at his table. "Is that book any good?"  
  
"I think it's good so far." He replied and then put his bookmark in and closed it shut. "But I suppose you came to ask me a bit about how Shane is doing huh?"  
  
"How did you ever guess?" Krystal said jokingly.  
  
"He's doing fine it seems, but still talks about you like you're dirt." Bill answered honestly. "I think he's just in the denial stage right now."  
  
"I guess. You're good friends with Fox right? What's his first period?" Krystal quickly changed the subject. She knew all the things that Shane said about her behind her back, courtesy of Bill, but she didn't know that Shane didn't want Fox to have her.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Bill asked. "Oh, but of course. Well, he has trigonometry first period."  
  
"Trig?" Krystal asked. Obviously Fox was very good in math. "I'm only in Algebra II."  
  
"He said he'd sit with you at lunch today didn't he? Or do you just want to meet him outside his class and walk with him?"  
  
"Both." Krystal smiled. "He's so cute Bill, how could anyone dislike him?"  
  
Bill chuckled a little bit. "But you don't normally hang out with his crowd." Bill said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you normally hang out with the good crowd? The good furs and such?" Bill asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Some of the furs you see Fox hanging out with are the wrong crowd. You'll see at lunch. Just wait until you meet Wolf O' Donnell and Leon and you'll see what I mean. I think they're having a bad influence on him." Bill shook his head in disappointment. "Just try not to think about it. Fox is a good fur, he really is, but NEVER leave him a lone with those two or trouble breaks loose."  
  
Krystal looked at Bill and saw that he was entirely serious. Then why hadn't Fox mentioned them before? Krystal suddenly wasn't getting the entire truth.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I think that's a good place to stop for now. Anyway, now I think the fic will start to get interesting. I've upped the rating because there's going to be a bit more language than I thought there would be. And again, another way to advertise my fics came out hehe sorry if that bothers anybody. Also, I'm pretty sure some of you recognize Nall from one of my previous works. She'll be in here more too. Anyway R+R! 


	6. Fox's Crew

A/N: Here's another chapter. The fic as a whole may be a tad bit longer than expected but that's OK. Anyway, hope you enjoy. This chapter I don't feel is my best, as it seems more like an introduction to some of the characters rather than focusing on what the whole fic is about.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6: Fox's Crew  
  
Fox hanging out with the wrong crowd? That was a little hard to believe. Krystal had seen such a different side come out in him. Was he really doing it just to hook up with her or was it really true?  
  
"Krystal, don't worry." Bill comforted her. "Fox isn't a liar and he isn't a bad fur. I just think that someday Leon and Wolf are going to get him in trouble."  
  
Even with Bill's words, Krystal couldn't have been entirely sure. "Tell me about Fox a little bit Bill. From your point of view. I want to know more about him."  
  
"Then you shouldn't be asking me if you want to know him. Don't you think it would be better to talk to Fox and let his character come out?"  
  
Krystal knew that Bill would say something like that. Bill was a very good fur and a good friend. The only downside was that Bill did have that tendency and arrogance to make him think he was always right. That was sometimes an annoyance, as you also could never prove him wrong. If you actually did then he'd be mad.  
  
"I suppose you're right. But can you at least tell me some about Wolf and Leon?"  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"I guess my first question would be why Fox hangs out with them?" Krystal said.  
  
Bill shook his head. "I thought you were asking me about Wolf and Leon? You're coming back to Fox again."  
  
"Bill, please?"  
  
Bill sighed and agreed to answer. "I guess Leon and Wolf help make Fox's outgoing side come out. Fox is sometimes a shy fur you know. He's always so lively when Wolf and Leon are around."  
  
Krystal took that to heart. He was a little shy towards her. She was still convinced that he was shy because she was a girl, as most boys she met tended to be that way. "But what makes Leon and Wolf so bad?"  
  
"Well, Leon is just plain mean I guess. It's obvious that between the two Wolf is the one who takes charge. Wolf has been suspended at least once for bringing a weapon to school. He should've gotten expelled if you ask me, but you know how Pepper is. Leon got suspended for drug possession once. He claimed it wasn't his but we don't know. They're also guilty of arson at least once. They're pyromaniacs or something like that." Bill said. "They had a couple of run-ins with authority before. They do all that stuff like graffiti and stuff. But I assure that Fox is entirely innocent of these few deeds."  
  
"What else do Leon and Wolf do?" Krystal asked.  
  
'I can't believe she's never heard of them.' Bill thought. "They're idiots. They do really stupid things too. They've already got marks on their permanent records. They mooned the principal and got away with it."  
  
They didn't sound like furs that Krystal would want to hang out with at all. But Krystal always thought that there was some good in everybody. "I think they could be better than that." Krystal said. "Everyone has some sort of potential."  
  
"Sure they do." Bill agreed. "They're VERY smart. They may do bad things but they get good grades surprisingly. They know what they're talking about all the time. They're not stupid furs, just misguided."  
  
Krystal thought about that for a moment. "You say Fox isn't involved? You're not doing it to defend him or anything?"  
  
"Of course not. I'd much prefer he never hung out with those two but he keeps saying that everything will be fine. Wait until lunch." Bill said and then the bell to end first period ended. "Looks like we got to go."  
  
***  
  
On her way to second period, where she'd meet up with Katt, Krystal thought about Fox hanging out with two little hooligans. Fox still seemed different to her, but his character didn't seem right after what Bill had said. Krystal didn't think of Fox as hanging with the "wrong" crowd. But it made her think that the only reason Fox was acting the way he was, was to get to her.  
  
When Krystal walked into her second period Geometry class she sat next to Katt like always. Her teacher always let the students sit wherever they wanted to. Well, he let sophomores and up do that, but never let freshman.  
  
Katt looked at Krystal and noticed that something was up. "What's wrong? Fox dump you already?"  
  
Krystal didn't find any humor in this. "I'm not even going out with him."  
  
"Oh, you're no fun. But seriously, what happened?"  
  
"I just found out some things."  
  
"Like what?" Katt demanded and crossed her arms for some odd reason.  
  
"Fox doesn't always hang out with the best of furs. Have you ever heard of Wolf O' Donnell and his friend Leon?"  
  
Katt froze for a few moments. It was obvious she'd heard something about them, but Katt didn't take Fox for hanging out with that crowd either. "I've heard of them before. Let me guess, you didn't hear of them until now?"  
  
"Yeah, exactly."  
  
Katt wanted to say more but the bell rang and the teacher was standing at the front of the class. "We'll talk about this later."  
  
***Later at lunch  
  
When Krystal was out of her fifth period class and at lunch, she was a little relieved, but didn't know if she should be. She'd finally get this chance to meet Wolf and Leon. She didn't know if she wanted the pleasure of doing so.  
  
Since lunch was usually in the commons where they set up all the tables, finding your friends was sometimes hard to do. As a result many furs sat at the same table day after day as to never lose one another.  
  
What was nice about eating lunch was that it wasn't like the other schools where you got a tray and they'd put your food on it that was eliminated. Instead, it was like a mini snack bar. You went up there chose what you wanted to eat, and instead of serving you milk, you got your choice of any type of soda you wanted. They had more than soda; they had ice tea and juices as well. There was also pizza that they actually ordered out instead of making themselves. It was every furs dream. The only problem was that since there was a local store nearby the prices were outrageous. You could go to the market down the street (only five minutes away by foot) and buy a pop for one-dollar. The school, even at the vending machines, would cost you a $1.20. Some furs didn't mind paying the extra twenty cents. Others however looked at as a rip-off.  
  
Krystal went into the snack bar hoping to find someone. A wolf bumped into her only saying "watch where you're going!" Krystal found that rude, but realized that it could be the same wolf she had to meet later. She'd take to note that he only had one eye, and a patch on his right one.  
  
Krystal got a slice of pizza to satisfy her appetite. It was expensive but still, they didn't sell fresh pizza at the market so it was best. She turned around to be face-to-face with Fox McCloud. "Hi!" She stammered.  
  
She almost fell but Fox was there to help her. "How's it going? I figured it'd be best if I showed you where we normally sit."  
  
Krystal had no objections but she'd feel much more comfortable if Katt was with her. "I'd much rather Katt be here first so that--"  
  
"She found us." Fox interrupted. "She's at the table with us. She told me to come and look for you."  
  
What was Katt up to? Now it came to the point where Katt didn't even wait for her like she normally did. She went straight to Fox. 'Something strange about how she's acting.' Krystal thought. But she let it go for the moment and decided to follow Fox once she got all her stuff paid for.  
  
She followed Fox to the back of the commons to the point where there were more of the rectangle tables rather than the circle ones. When they finally reached the table, Krystal eyed some of the furs there. Bill, Falco, Slippy and Shane were there. Although when Krystal came Shane got up and left. There was a newt and a wolf as well. It was the same wolf she bumped into at the snack bar.  
  
Fox pointed around, "I think you know Bill and Shane enough already. This is Falco." He pointed to the blue avian. Then he went around in a clockwise fashion, "This is Slippy, who I think you know. This is Wolf and that's Leon." Fox said. "Guys, this is Krystal. I invited her to eat lunch with us today."  
  
When Wolf looked up and saw Krystal he smiled. "Sorry about my rude introduction. If I'd known you were the one Fox was introducing us to I'd have never done it."  
  
'He doesn't seem all that bad.' Krystal thought. She looked at Leon and the only thought that came to her mind was that he must've had a few screws loose in his head.  
  
Krystal sat down next to Fox and was beginning to wonder where Katt was. It wasn't long before the feline came running back up with a soda and gave it to Fox. "Here you go." Katt said and gave him his change. 'That's her plan!' Krystal thought. 'She's going to butter him up or something.'  
  
"Thanks Katt." Fox said and took the soda. "Keep the change though." Fox leaned back and put his feet on the table and looked at Krystal. "Relax, don't believe everything you hear around the school. Wolf and Leon are harmless."  
  
Krystal wasn't quite sure if she believed McCloud or not. "OK then." She eyed the lupine and noticed him staring back at her.  
  
"You act like you've never seen such a wolf before." He smirked.  
  
"Well, I haven't really..I just want to know..."  
  
"What's with the eye right?" Wolf finished for her.  
  
"Yeah, what's with the eye."  
  
"It was in a lab in science class, I blew it out." Wolf said and laughed. "It was pretty cool though. Lucky for me that was my lazy eye anyway."  
  
Krystal found herself laughing at Wolf's statement. Perhaps Wolf wasn't really all that bad. Perhaps he was just misunderstood. Bill wasn't impressed by this story and usually wasn't impressed by anything Wolf did. Instead he shot Krystal that 'Beware' look.  
  
"If you'll excuse me." Bill said and stood up and walked away.  
  
"Stupid hound!" Wolf said. "He doesn't like me very much. I don't know why I even bother to hang around him."  
  
Fox shook his head. "Leave Bill alone, he's fine."  
  
Fox seemed like his same old usual self to Krystal. She still had to find out though if Fox was really feeling something for her, the way she was feeling for him. He seemed content, even with the rivalry that Bill and Wolf obviously had. Krystal's attention turned to Katt who was holding her hand up to her face making a phone. Krystal nodded and then looked to Fox.  
  
Fox looked at Krystal for a brief moment and then looked away. It was obvious he was nervous and Krystal could understand that. Krystal turned her attention to Wolf who was busy biting into a slice of pizza. When he finally noticed Krystal staring he looked up with an amusing look on his face. "You look good enough."  
  
'Good enough?' Krystal thought. 'What does he mean?' "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing I suppose." Wolf shook his head and went back to his pizza as if nothing had happened.  
  
"What does he mean?" Krystal whispered to Fox.  
  
"Just ignore it for now." Fox whispered back rather nervously.  
  
Ignore it? Something was up again. Krystal knew something was wrong by the way Fox had responded to her. 'Maybe Bill was right.' Krystal thought. Then the lunch bell rang.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Perhaps this little segment wasn't entirely necessary. But let's just say that there are a lot of things that Krystal doesn't know about Fox yet and that's what I was trying to make come out in this chapter. No, Fox doesn't get into trouble or anything; let's just say there's something about Wolf that Fox doesn't want Krystal to know. 


	7. An Unexpected Get Together

A/N: That last chapter seemed a bit out of place. Also, you've got to trust me on this: Things won't go that simple for Krystal. I also seem to be straying away from what the fic is supposed to be about. Oh well, that too will come up.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Get Together

After School, Fox had gone straight home. Regardless of what his friends sometimes thought, he would always listen to his dad when he needed to do so. Today his dad had asked him to come straight home. 

When Fox got home his dad wasn't there, which was strange. Perhaps that's why Fox was ordered to come straight home. There was a note on the door that stated that he'd gone to another job interview. The high-tech software company wasn't working out for James. In fact, James wanted to be a cop more than anything. 

Fox opened the door and walked into a dirty kitchen. "Of course that's why I had to come home." Fox sighed. He'd much rather be with Wolf and the gang. 

He closed and locked the door and looked at the piled up dishes in the sink and the more than cluttered counter. At least the counter was still visible through his eyes, but the nicely polished green counter top looked brown. "How did it get so bad?" Fox wondered out-loud. Then he set his stuff down and made his way into the kitchen. Lots of his dad's papers and spilt coffee were there. James was probably up late again, but Fox never exactly knew why.

Fox gathered up all the newspaper that was mostly turned to the wanted ads section. If it wasn't there it was sports. He gathered them up and put them in the recycling bin in the garage. When he went back to the kitchen he finally realized that he could probably get this done in a snap. 

He started to clean off all the counters, adding more to pile of dishes as he did so. He'd have to put them in the dishwasher anyway. Once he finally got all the dishes out of the way and the papers all in their proper place, he decided to start loading the dishwasher. Amazingly enough, there was nothing inside. His dad was probably too tired to clean the dishes. Luckily his dad didn't work Mondays where he was. 

When Fox finally finished putting away the dishes he took out the liquid soap. He ran the water in the sink and put only a dab of soup in. It wasn't long before there were suds and foam coming in. It would take a lot to get these coffee stains out. Sad part was that they all belonged to James, as Fox much preferred to start his day off with a cup of tea or a can of soda.

Fox was amazed that the entire mess only took fifteen minutes to clean. 'There's got to be something more I'm supposed to do.' He thought to himself. If not, then maybe it was just the fact that James wanted his son home after school if he wasn't going to be there. That was probably it, since this time James wasn't at the office but was at a job interview. Usually if Fox planned on doing something after school he could reach his dad at work.

The house seemed more empty than usual. Fox went upstairs to his room where he could just relax for a while. 'Maybe I should call Krystal.' He thought. Nothing stopped him from calling her the other night, but somehow this day was different. He felt nervous about calling Krystal this time. As Fox reached for the phone, the doorbell rang. Of course Fox wanted to say the same old "who could that be?" but he was relieved that something broke the utter silence that filled his room.

He went downstairs to answer the door. It would probably be Slippy or Shane…or both. 

To his surprise it was neither of the two. When he opened his door he stood face to face with Katt Monroe. 'What is she doing here? Better yet, WHY is she here? Not just that but how does she know where I live?' Fox thought. He seemed dumbfounded, as his greeting remained unspoken.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" Katt smirked. 

"How did you get my address?" Fox wasted no time asking. 

"That's a fine 'how do you do.'" Katt shook her head. "I recognized your car and took my chances in coming here." 

Fox noticed that she had her backpack with her. She hadn't been home yet it seemed. Fox didn't really know what to do. He wasn't supposed to have girls over when his dad wasn't present. But he was at an interview, and that could take a while. Not to mention that he wasn't home. Why not? Fox backed away and let Katt in. He closed the door behind her but couldn't help but wonder why the feline was here.

"Nice place." Katt said as she looked around the main floor. A living room, dining room, and kitchen. All the bedrooms must've been upstairs. The garage was adjacent to the entrance, as most houses were. 

"Thanks." Fox said. He was feeling a bit nervous having her in the house. "So…why are you here?" Fox asked.

"Can't a friend stop by to say hi?" Katt joked.

"Friend? We barely know each other. I wouldn't even know you at all if it weren't for Falco and Krystal." Fox said sternly. It was clear that she wasn't whom Fox wanted to see.

"Well, let's use this time to get to know one another. Time is short Fox, we may not even know each other after high school." She said trying to buy some time for Fox. Her parents were at work and Fox saw no harm in letting her stay for a bit.

"We still have two years to get to know each other." Fox said.

"Two years isn't enough time for me." Katt said earnestly. "My parents had always told me that time only goes by faster and faster as you get older and older."

That was surprising for Fox to hear. He didn't quite see Katt as one to listen to or take advice from her parents. Two years seemed like plenty of time to Fox. Time was still going slowly for him. "Fine. But don't you think this would be better if we did this at school?" Fox asked.

'A good boy huh?' Katt smiled at Fox. It was clear that he wasn't one to get into much trouble. Which also made it strange as to why she hung around Wolf. 'He's probably Wolf's voice of reason.' Katt thought. After all, she'd known Wolf longer than Fox had, and ever since Fox came around Wolf had been getting into less and less trouble.

"Katt?" Fox snapped her back to reality. She had no idea that she was staring. "Hello?" Fox waved a paw in front of her face.

"You're a pretty easy person to get used to." Katt said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Sorry that slipped." That was the problem with Katt. Every moment she had where she spoke her mind, it always "slipped."

"Look, you're not supposed to be here. My dad could come home any minute you know. And I've got stuff to do."

"Well, dad isn't here now is he?" Katt smirked. "Don't worry Fox, I'd be more cautious about what YOU would do to ME."

"I'm not like that." Fox shook his head and backed away quickly. "If my dad ever found about something like that he'd kill me ten times before I hit the ground!"

"So don't worry so much. I'm not here for any particular reason really." She honestly spoke this time. "I just came to see you."

"Why?" Fox demanded. 

"Well, I was wondering if maybe some day we could hang out. You know, just you and me."

"Are you asking me out?" Fox smirked.

"Oh, no. I'm not asking you out. Just a friendly get together." Katt sat down on a chair in the living room and looked at some pictures on the mantle. "Just something for us to get to know each other better."

Fox had noticed that she was much more out going than Krystal was. He knew that if it went silent for more than ten seconds Katt would say something to break it. He kind of liked that actually. "I suppose we could." Fox agreed. "But when? I've got plans this weekend."

"Why not include me?" Katt suggested as if she didn't know what those plans were. 'No…I shouldn't do that to Krystal.' She thought. Still, a moment with Fox would be nice.

"Well, it's kind of a private get together with Krystal." Fox admitted. "I'll be out with her on Saturday. Maybe we can plan something on Sunday?"

"I thought you were busy the WHOLE weekend?"

"No, just Saturday."

Katt thought for a moment. Then she took out a piece of paper and jotted down something. "This is my number, I'll give it to you. Call me sometime." Katt said.

"You're not leaving now are you?" Fox asked. That wasn't what he meant to say and he found himself surprised that he had done so.

"I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Katt said. "Call me okay?"

"Wait a moment." Fox tore the paper in half and then put his phone number on the other half. "That's my number. Why don't you call me sometime?" Fox said. 

This surprised Katt. She had expected to have to beg Krystal for the number. She didn't think that Fox would give her the number just like that. She accepted it with a smile on her face. She walked out the front door holding onto the number as if it were a treasured piece of her heart. "See you later Katt." Fox said.

"Bye." She replied as she started home. On the way she didn't realize that she felt a bit warmer, more content. 'Wow' she thought. Even with how many she'd had in the past she never experienced THIS feeling before. The only problem was that Krystal had the same feeling.

***

Katt had spent much of the night in her room. She had her own phone line in her room and that was nice for her since she talked on the phone a lot. She sat in her room debating on whether or not she should call Fox or not. At times she started to dial but quickly put the phone back down. She was usually never nervous about talking to a guy on the phone. What made Fox different?

She reached for the phone again and once more set it down. She sighed, thinking about how she never had this problem before. She didn't have this type of problem with any of the boys she'd gone out with in the past. It wasn't just that, but the fact that she WASN'T going out with Fox. "Relax." She told herself. "He's just another guy." But was it really just 'another' guy? No, this wasn't just 'another' guy. This was Fox McCloud. He wasn't a complete and total nerd like other she'd met. He was very good-looking and very smart. He was somehow different.

She sat up on her bed and once again reached for the phone. She pressed the talk button on her phone and dialed the number. As soon as she placed the phone to her ear she heard a voice. "Katt? Hello? Are you there?"

"Krystal?" Katt swallowed deep. What a relief! Just as she's about to call the guy of her dreams, she gets a call by the other fur that wants him. Perhaps it really was a relief. 

"The phone didn't even ring, as soon as I dialed your number and got you there were buttons being pressed. Who were you trying to call?" Krystal asked suspiciously. They knew each other all too well.

"I was trying to call you." Katt said as content and calm as she could. "I just wanted to talk to you." 

Katt breathe a sigh when she lie back in her bed. Things would be okay for now. But for once, Katt was nervous over a boy. A BOY! Katt was never nervous over a boy before. "Krystal, what are you and Fox doing this weekend? Just refresh my memory."

"Going to the movies. He said he take me. We're going to see a nice love story."

"Of course." Katt grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked.

"Nothing really. I'm tired I guess."

"But why did you ask?"

"I was hoping to get out this weekend I guess." Katt said. It was obvious what she was trying to do, and Krystal knew. She was trying weasel into her plans. 

"Relax. Nall doesn't have any plans. Why not hang out with her?" Krystal suggested. There was no way Katt was going to ruin her chances with this one.

"I probably should do that." Katt yawned. "Except I don't have her number."

"Talk to her in school tomorrow. But this weekend it's just me and Fox." Krystal said. "We can do something on Sunday though." Krystal said.

Katt's eyes widened. "No, not Sunday. I'm busy on Sunday. I just want something to do on Saturday." 

"Oh. Can I ask what you're doing?" 

'I should've known she'd ask.' Katt's mind told her. She had to think of something fast. "Well… My parents are redecorating the kitchen soon and they want me to help." Katt said. The ironic part was that was actually the truth. However, Katt didn't have to help in anyway.

"Oh. Well, maybe next weekend?" 

"Maybe." Katt said and then there was a beep on her line. "Hold on a sec, I got another call." Katt said and switched over to the other line. "Hello?"

"Hello?" The voice on the other line said. It was a nice soft and comforting voice. 'It's Fox!' Katt was excited. 

"Umm, hi." Katt said. "Can you hold on for one second, I've got another call coming in." Katt said and switched lines.

"Hey Krystal."

"Who was it?"

"It was just a sales fur. But it looks like dinner is ready so I've got to go now. I'll try and call you back."

"But it's--" CLICK! Katt cut her off.

***

'What?' Krystal thought. "It's already 8:30. Katt has usually eaten by now." Krystal hung up the phone and started to think. "What could be so important that she'd have to cut me off?" 

Krystal pondered for a moment and then pieced a bit together. The other caller wasn't a sales fur. It was probably…no of course not. Katt wouldn't stab Krystal in the back like that. 'She's my best friend. She'd tell me the real reason.' Krystal told herself. 'She wouldn't betray me.' Or would she?

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: There. Now I can make it more interesting. You didn't think that things would be all simple for Krystal did you? Anyway, R+R and try not to flame.


	8. A Fox Worth 1000

A/N: Yes, this will be one of those stories where the friendship gets affected. Now I'm pretty sure things are getting interesting. This will definitely be longer than I first anticipated, especially for what I've got planned. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: A Fox Worth 1000

The very next day at school, Krystal went early as usual but couldn't find Katt. As she strolled into the building she couldn't find Katt. She'd probably be back to her normal schedule of getting there moments before the seven o' clock bell rang. Krystal could wait for the moment. 

Nall was sitting at a table up against the eastern wall, the same one where Krystal found Katt and Fox. She didn't look so good. "You look terrible this morning Nall."

"I just didn't sleep well. I'll do it in my math class, like I always do." She smirked. "You're here on time today." 

"Yeah, I set my alarm clock back by a half-hour." Krystal had a seat and looked around the vacant commons. "There are usually more people here by now." 

"Must be because it's Tuesday. The school doesn't serve breakfast on Tuesdays, remember? No one will come if there's no food."

"Of course." Krystal sat back and closed her eyes. 

"Have you talked to Katt lately?" Nall asked. 

"I talked to her for like five-seconds last night. Why?"

"She's been acting strange. She called me up asking what theater you and Fox were going to."

"SHE WHAT!?" Krystal jumped up and screamed. It echoed through the commons and the very little furs that were there turned to look at her.

"You didn't know that?" Nall tilted her head. "She said she'd call and ask you. Maybe she wants to go. She doesn't have any plans for the weekend you know."

"That's not what she told me!" Krystal snapped. "She said that she was helping her parents this weekend."

"Maybe she got out of it. You know how she is. I think she just wants to hang out with you."

Krystal sighed and shook her head. "Not this weekend Nall. I've got plans with Fox. You know that."

"Of course I do darling. But Katt seems lonely lately. You two haven't been doing as much as usual."

"I know. But she didn't have to lie to me you know." Krystal huffed. That was two lies now. What was wrong with her? 

Then again, Nall wasn't even supposed to be telling Krystal that. Nall thought that this would help her our a little. 

"When Katt gets here I'm going to have to talk with her." Krystal said rested her paws on the table. 

***

About a half-hour passed before the commons were full of students. Now it was about six-thirty and that meant Katt would show up soon. Krystal had to ask Katt a few things. The first one being why she lied…again. The second one being why she cut Krystal off last night. "She'll be here soon." Krystal told herself. 

Krystal's attention turned to Nall, and she was fast asleep. "How can she stay up so late?" Krystal asked herself in thought. There was no way she could stay up as late as Nall. No one else was there and her only social friend that was there right now was sleeping like a new born cub.

Krystal wanted to get up and walk around but to leave Nall there wouldn't be such a good idea. Especially if she was sleeping and Rob came by. That would be pretty bad. Krystal decided to stay. Eventually Katt would get there. Probably at her usual time though, minutes before the seven o' clock bell.

***

She was early this particular day and she was nervous about seeing Krystal. If there was one thing Katt knew about Krystal that other's didn't know, it was that Krystal had the ability to hold one hell of a grudge. She came off as sweet and innocent. But when you piss her off she'll never let you forget it. 'She's probably mad that I cut her off last night.' Katt thought.

As Katt approached the main entrance and reached for the door another paw with cut off leather gloves reached out and opened the door for her. Katt turned to face Fox who had been standing with the door open for her. "Thanks." She managed and stepped inside.

The entrance hall was a long narrow passage with pictures of the athletic teams along the walls and a trophy case that resided along another wall. The school had won a few trophies before. Most of them came from Basketball, Track, and Soccer. 

As they walked down the halls Katt decided to speak. "Are you always here this early?"

"Are you?" Fox smiled and asked in a joking voice.

Katt smiled and laughed a bit. The only problem was that Katt had NEVER been THIS nervous around a boy, much less a fur of different species before. She didn't want to say anything that might offend him. She was starting to forget how to "be herself" Suddenly. As a result, she even grew different towards Krystal.

Katt stopped just before the commons and Fox walked a few steps ahead. "What's wrong." Fox turned around and asked.

'Krystal is in there and she'll be pissed.' Katt wanted to say, but figured that she shouldn't get Fox involved in such an issue. Then again, what issue? There was no issue…yet. 

Fox walked back to Katt and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, don't you want to see your friends?" Fox pulled her along. What choice did the feline have?

***

'THERE!' Krystal screamed to herself as she saw Fox pulling Katt into the commons by the wrist. She didn't jump to any conclusions since it looked like Katt was being pulled against her will but she'd never seen Katt be the one dragged along before. Katt had usually been the one doing the dragging.

Fox and Katt made their way to the table where Nall and Krystal were sitting. As they sat down, Krystal was about to open her mouth but Katt interrupted. "Sorry about last night." Katt spoke first. 

"What happened?" Krystal said in a calm voice, trying to keep herself from sounding too demanding. 

Katt put her head down and pointed to Fox. "Sorry Krystal." 

Fox raised a brow and decided that he should go for the moment. If there was one thing he never liked to get involved in, it was two girls fighting. Eventually one of them would ask him to take their side or something of the manner. "I'm going to go and find Shane now." Fox stood up and left.

"You cut me off for him?" Krystal suddenly laughed. "OK, I thought it was something else."

"I asked him out." Katt spoke and Krystal ceased her laughing.

"Why did you do that?" Krystal grew serious.

"Because I really like him. I know that you really like him too but I couldn't help myself." Katt openly admitted. It hadn't been the first time this happened. But it was the first time it hit them both like THIS.

"Well," Krystal breathed in calmly, "What did he say?"

Katt looked up. "Oh, no, not the kind of 'would you be my mate' king of asking out. Just a date." Katt said and calmed Krystal down a little bit. This made Krystal feel more relieved. "He said maybe next weekend."

"I see." Krystal said.

'Oh no.' Katt thought and tried not to roll her eyes. They were best friends all right. They could read each other like a book. When Krystal said "I see," that was usually never good. It meant that something didn't satisfy Krystal. "What is it?" Katt asked.

"Nothing." Krystal shook her head. "It's nothing."

'Dammit!' Katt thought. "Nothing" always meant "Something" with Krystal. This was no different. "What did I do now?" Katt said trying not to get frustrated.

"It's not you. It's…him." Krystal said.

'Him meaning Fox?' Katt thought. That was the only 'him' she could think of. Unless it was Shane….but Fox made two now.

The seven o' clock bell rang and Katt stood up. "Call me tonight." With that Katt left for class. 

"But it's only seven." Krystal called out to Katt who didn't hear her. Something was up now. Katt never went to class early.

"I guess I could say it's on now huh?" Nall said out of the blue.

"You're…awake?" Krystal murmured. 

"I've been awake for awhile now darling." Nall said. "You and Katt are after another one."

***

'She's either blaming herself or Shane.' Katt thought. 'But now she's blaming Fox. That doesn't have to be. Fox hasn't done anything wrong. She should be blaming ME.' Katt thought to herself. 

They'd had their competitions before, but for someone like Fox? No…never. It was twenty minutes early when she went to class and her thoughts kept her from actually paying attention to where she was going. As she turned the corner to walk to her first period class she felt something grab her shoulder. She swung around and Fox was in her sight. "What are you doing?" Katt suddenly burst out.

Fox smiled, but didn't pretend not to know what was going on. "You and Krystal are best friends right?" He said.

"Of course. We've known each other since Kinder-garden." Katt answered remembering those days…before boys.

Fox blinked a few times and then spoke again. "Don't let ME mess that friendship up." Fox said. "You're both good friends and all, but I don't really think I want a girlfriend. Besides, I'm not worth it." Fox said. It was obvious he didn't want to come between anything. 

Katt hugged Fox and then walked into to class with only one thought in mind, 'Yes Fox, you are worth it.' 

***

As Fox began his trek back to the commons area, he figured it would probably be best if he went off to class in the end. By the time he got back it would only be five minutes before the bell would ring anyway. 

How many times had he seen this now? Love that isn't really love but rather hurt disguising itself as a blessing? Fox would hate to see a good strong bond like the one Katt and Krystal had come to a crashing end because of him. After all, he couldn't help but think that both were good to him. Katt was affectionate, and Fox liked that. He always liked the affectionate girls. It wasn't that Krystal was boring, it was that he didn't get any "action" so to speak. Fox himself wasn't sure which one was better for him. It was then he remembered what Falco had said. "So many woman, so little time." 

Fox's thoughts were interrupted by the bell, and he knew that there was no time to dilly-dally. If there was one thing teachers hated, it was students who were tardy.

***

Everyone had gone back to class and now Krystal was stuck with Bill. 'I hope he doesn't go on with another lesson about how Wolf is bad news.' Krystal thought. Who needed parents when good 'ole Bill was around? He was always the "voice of reason."

Being that Krystal had no where else to go and Nall had run off as usual when first period began, Krystal only had Bill to talk to. "Hey Bill."

Bill looked up to Krystal and raised a brow. He closed his book…the same book he always read and looked up at Krystal. "You don't seem to good this morning."

"Well, Katt has been…doing stuff she normally doesn't do." Krystal sighed. "She asked Fox out when I've already made plans with him. Then she lies and tells me that she's helping her parents when she only wanted in on my plans." Even though the events didn't happen in that order…did the order really matter right now?

"Doesn't sound like a friend to me." Bill shook his head. "But I don't know Katt nearly as well as you do. Plus, I don't think romance is worth it."

"How would you know anything about romance?" Krystal slipped out in her semi-angry state. 

Bill looked into her eyes and now had that 'What don't I know?' expression on his face. The one that everyone feared. Probably the only reason many like Bill was for his parties…but it took a lot to stand up to his ego.

"Romance isn't something you just know Bill. It's something you experience."

"You can know almost anything if you really try." Bill retorted. "To be frank, I think it's all puppy-love. You may love him now, but do you really think you're going to marry him?"

"You've never had a girlfriend have you?" Krystal suddenly asked.

Bill stayed silent for a moment and then shook his head. "Don't want one."

"Why not?"

"It isn't worth it." Bill replied.

"Don't say that!" Krystal snapped. "Anything can be worth it if you make it that way, you know?"

"What makes you think that having a 'special relationship' is worth it in these times?" Bill argued.

Krystal had no reply. "Bill, romance is not something you're going to learn reading those books. Have you ever just relaxed?"

NOW she was starting to sound like Fox, Shane and Slippy. "Why don't we change the subject. You said something about Katt running off with your Fox."

Krystal was a bit speechless. "And you think you could help me?"

"I can tell you what Fox likes." Bill offered with a smile.

"I thought you said--"

"Forget what I said." Bill interrupted. "When I say I'll tell you what he likes, I meant, what he looks for in a girl. You're still going to have to get to know him on your own."

"Well…what does he like?" Krystal tilted her head.

"First, be yourself. It will help much more if you don't start trying to be Katt." Bill started as if he knew Krystal would turn to that sooner or later. "Second, be affectionate. Every guy I know likes that."

"And third?" Krystal asked.

"There is no third. I could tell you more but hey I already told you what I was afraid you wouldn't do." Bill laughed.

"Wait! You said you'd tell me what he likes!" Krystal rasped but managed a smile. She had just fallen for another one of Bill's lessons.

"Anyway, I'm going to the Media Center, I'm almost through with this book and perhaps now would be a good time to check out another one." Bill got up from his seat.

Krystal watched Bill gather his things and walk. 'Romance not worth it?' She thought. Forget what Bill had been trying to teach her. Fox, was worth it.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Not as god as the last chapter but I feel that now I can start to get somewhere. I'm not sure exactly WHAT I was really trying to emphasize in this chapter really. So this one probably wasn't all that great, but I'm trying to show that Katt and Krystal actually have a strong friendship and why a situation like this is far more awkward than previous ones of the sort. 


	9. A Tale of Two Tails

A/N: Time to make up for that last chapter. This one will be better I hope. I am trying to stray away from everyday life but that's a little hard to do. There isn't much drama here but this chapter is going back to Shane and his feelings that he may or may not have for Krystal.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: A Tale of Two Tails

'Another hard day of school down…so many more to go.' Shane thought trying to blast any remaining thoughts of how days went out of his mind. He rested on his bed, as Shane usually didn't come home after school. His parents both worked nights so he was usually home alone until he woke up, being that if he did come home, it was at three, which was exactly when his parents left. 

Shane turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling without anything more to do. He was a good student, but one that always had something other than the actual criteria they were learning on his mind.

Like Krystal.

There was no doubt about it. Bill was absolutely right. There was feeling there still, and Shane still cared for her. 'Then why do I feel like I hate her?' He asked himself. They broke up months ago, and since then Shane hadn't thought of anyone else. His hatred…was it really hatred, or just pain? 

'Life sucks,' his mind told him. 

He sat up and looked around…it had been months since they'd broken up and yet everything still reminded him of Krystal. Now he had to fear Fox making off with his ex. Everyday Shane had asked himself what he did wrong. What had Fox done for her anyway? She had pretty much just met the guy and already she was head over heels in love with him. 

Naw, Fox was his best friend. He deserved her right? When was the last time Fox had a girlfriend anyway? There was Fara of course, but were they really going out? Or were they just the kind of affectionate friends?

'So Fox is getting the girls again…what else is new?' Shane shook his head. Shane never understood Fox. He had all the girls swooning over him and willing to do anything for him. Yet he had stayed single…why? Krystal or Katt would probably change that. As long as Fox didn't do anything stupid…like try to date them both.

Shane looked out the window and saw that it was pretty cool out. "Not a bad day for a walk I guess." He said to himself and got out of bed. 

***

Shane went out of his door and locked it behind him. There was park right on down the road and that would be a nice place to go relax. Homework could wait for a while longer.

It was then that Shane could take in the nice fresh air and be used to things again. He remembered taking Krystal down to this park. They had a nice picnic and a good time. "It's time to stop thinking about Krystal and start thinking about other possibilities." Shane spoke to himself out loud. But when would there be another fur let alone vixen like her?

Shane sat under the shade of a tree at the park and watched some of the kids play. Not just the human kids, but the little kits too. Watching the kids and kits play together reminded him about how he used to share his insights on humans and furs with Krystal. 'She probably got tired of that.' Shane thought. 

The children played peacefully and all Shane could do was mess around with a flower on the ground thinking about Krystal. Gosh, they broke up in January and it was April and they STILL hadn't said a word to each other. 'Damn I've been such a jerk to her.' Shane said to himself. 

Shane was thinking about going to visit Krystal but decided against it. With how he'd been acting for the past few months, Krystal probably wouldn't want to see him again. As Shane stood up he found himself heading down to Krystal's house anyway…was that a good or bad idea?

***

"Why are you here again?" Fox was asking Katt, who was standing at his front door. He wasn't mad…actually a smile crossed his face. His dad was home and didn't mind Katt being there. Although Fox probably shouldn't have blurted that out loud. 

"I just want to hang out today. Not much homework to do." Katt answered. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Peppy's Café with me. Get something to drink, its been getting hotter lately."

Fox didn't see any problem with going to the café with Katt at all. "Let me tell my dad where I'm going, wait here." Fox said.

Katt waited for a couple of minutes before Fox appeared in front of her again. He closed the door and nodded. "Let's go."

***

'Why am I doing this?' Shane asked himself for what seemed like the thousandth time. He debated constantly about whether or not he should go or not. After all, Krystal's parents were home, which made his situation even more nerve-racking. He walked up the steps to her front door, and then walked back down. He was…scared?

Finally, he managed to go up to the door and ring the bell. 'Now why am I not running away.' He thought to himself…which actually made him smile and be a bit more comfortable. He was actually smiling at the thought of Krystal's dad answering the door and him jolting off out of fear. 

To his surprise, Krystal answered the door and quickly slammed it shut, wiping the smile off Shane's face. The door then slowly creaked open and Krystal stood in front of him and forced a small smile on her face. "H-h-hi," She said nervously. 

"I…I'm sorry Krystal." Shane began with an apology. "I've been a jerk for the past couple of months. I didn't mean to ignore you." 

Krystal slowly opened the door wider and invited Shane inside. "You're forgiven, but its kind of hot to be standing out there in black don't you think?"

'That's it?' Shane thought. 'Just like that everything is back to normal between us?' He almost spaced Krystal's question. "Thanks."

They went directly to Krystal nice and cool room. "So you came to apologize?" Krystal asked once Shane was seated on her bed.

"Yeah I know…doesn't make up for nearly four months of ignoring you." Shane pounded the bed softly.

"Well, I feel much better that you're speaking to me now." Krystal said.

Just then her dad busted in, "Hi Shane how's it going? You kits hungry I could get you something to eat if you like and not only that but something to drink as well. Would you kits like that huh? Crackers and cheese it is er umm cheese and crackers." He said all in one breath and closed the door.

"He's still the same." Shane laughed.

"He still doesn't trust boys being the room with me alone." Krystal nodded. "Don't worry, mom settled down about it all. She actually trust me now." 

Krystal sat on the other end of the bed letting her feet dangle. She was nervous that Shane was here…in her house…when she had been thinking of him a lot…as well as Fox. "So how come you ignored me?"

Shane thought that this would come up eventually, just not so soon. "Well…I was mad at you I guess." Shane admitted, somewhat.

"Are you still mad?" Krystal asked, not being able to face him.

"I'm not really mad anymore…just sad mostly." Shane held his head down. They had their backs to each other and no matter what, Shane wouldn't turn his.

Krystal didn't like to hurt people and Shane knew that. But at least now he was here…talking to her…but it was different to her now. He seemed like…a normal fur for once. He didn't talk about humans, and what surprised her most…he came just to talk. Now for Shane to do that…was kind of scary to her. He seemed like a fur that would hold a grudge for years. 

"I should probably go now. Before your dad comes up with another scheme to see what's going on." Shane said as he got up to open the door, but Krystal stopped him. 

"Shane wait." She got him to stop. "Why don't we go to the to Foxxy's Diner…for old time sake you know?" He wasn't Fox that was for sure…but he did have a kind heart and she didn't want to get started on the wrong foot.

Shane smiled and opened the door. Only to see Krystal's dad fall forward and onto the floor. "Sorry I forgot your cheese and…that other thing I'll go right away and get them." He said dusting himself off and quickly going down the stairs.

Shane looked at Krystal. "I think he's gotten worse."

***

At the café, Katt and Fox sat down at the counter where they could easily talk to Peppy too. "So, Fox…is this your new girlfriend?"

Fox smirked, "No, just a good friend. You know her already."

"I know, but it seems like everybody is always getting together in the spring. Except for old furs like me of course." He joked. "So what can I get you too?"

"How about some chocolate malts?" Katt suggested. "I've been dying for a malt."

"Two chocolate malts." Fox said and held out a ten. "My treat."

Katt was a bit flattered by it but liked it nonetheless. Peppy went and got the malts ready, it took a bit longer than coffee and the like did. "So how's life?" Katt asked. She never liked silence.

"Fine I guess. Anymore surprises that you got for me?" Fox asked. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katt asked as Peppy bought them their malts. 

Fox smirked, "First you ignore me, then you up at my house and now you just invited me here to hang out. What's the catch?" Fox asked. He sounded humble about it.

"Oh nothing." Katt said. "I just couldn't help it. You're just… so damn you!" Katt said.

Peppy shook his head. "Kits…" he mumbled under his breath with a smile.

"So…what do you want to do Sunday?" Fox asked.

"I don't know." Katt said.

"Want to go to a movie?" Fox asked. 

"Sure. A movie would be nice. But what's playing that's any good?"

"How about…"

"Don't say 'Behind the Foxes Eyes' I don't have Krystal's exact same taste in movies." Katt warned.

'Open minded I see.' Fox thought. 'I like that.' "Well, what do you want to go see?" Fox asked.

"Let's go see something that isn't so dramatic and lubby dubby. Let's go see a movie that makes us feel good." Katt suggested.

"Well, what's playing that's good. Besides, I want to know what kind of taste in movies you have." Fox said.

"I want to see something that has a little bit of everything in it. I want a movie that's out of this world. And it has to be funny." Katt giggled. 'I just giggled!' She thought…like she did with Krystal. 'Oh Lord!'

Fox smiled at her. "There are plenty of comedies playing. Call me tonight and tell me what's up. It's your choice." 

'Call me! Yeah I'll call alright.' Katt thought. She could've died in his presence. There was just something about him that was irresistible. He turned to drink more of his malt and the scene grew silent. Of course since it had been that way for ten seconds Katt had to speak. "So what kind of movies do you like?" Katt asked.

"I like almost anything, but my favorite is romance." Fox said. 

'A romancer huh?' Katt thought. Nothing was wrong with that. "But you can deal with comedy can't you?"

"Of course. Who doesn't like to laugh?"

"See? It all works out. What's your favorite movie?" Katt asked. "A romance I bet?"

"Actually, I don't have a favorite movie. Never really got into one."

"You don't get out much?"

Fox looked up, "Oh no, I'm always out usually. I just never see anything good these days." 

"Oh." Katt said. 'And honest too…hmmm probably someone for Krystal but I'll manage.' She thought. 'I bet he's still pretty daring though.'

"Tell me about yourself now." Fox insisted. "I'd like to get to know you more."

"My name is Katt Monroe and nothing holds me down!" Katt grinned. 

'That's for damn sure.' Fox thought. But he meant that in a good way actually.

"That's basically all there is. The rest just comes out as the story goes I guess." She winked. "Besides, if I told you everything about me up front that wouldn't be much FUN now would it?"

Fox chuckled a bit. Hey, she was right. It was hard for Fox to picture Katt and Krystal being best friends. They were so…different.

Fox liked both of them. He like Krystal's honesty and beauty. But he really liked how Katt was outgoing. Something he didn't see in many furs like her. "I guess if we give it time and let the story tell itself there will be plenty of time to know each other." Fox replied. 'This is going to be a story all right.' Fox though. 'But it isn't going to be MY story.'

***

Shane and Krystal went to Foxxy's diner by taking a nice walk. Shane had a car but he didn't like to drive it. There was something about driving that he loved but since the area was pretty small and you could get anywhere in minutes he didn't see the use in driving. Actually, most furs saw no need to just get in there cars and go to the market when it was only two blocks from their home. 

They walked inside and Krystal saw that same lion that served her and Fox. She waved to him and they had a seat. "What have you been doing these past three months?" Krystal inquired. She didn't know why she hadn't asked on the walk over. They had mostly talked about class on the way and why Krystal hadn't really done much of anything after the break-up. On the way it was all about Krystal mostly.

"I spent a lot of time grieving and being mad." Shane openly admitted. "But it's a lot better now. Spring Break is coming soon."

"Yeah…I know." Krystal trailed off in her thoughts.

Shane usually knew Krystal VERY well and could always intervene in her thoughts. "I hear now that you have your eye set on Fox." Shane said.

Krystal looked up and blushed a little. She didn't really want Shane to know…but was it really that obvious? Perhaps.

"No need to be embarrassed." Shane said. "Fox isn't dumb. He knows. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. Besides, it's not like we were just going to stand around like logs and let the world pass us by you know." 

Krystal sighed with relief in knowing that Shane had indeed changed. "I'm just curious," she began. Shane was the ONLY boy she ever opened up to, and for that Shane had constantly been her emotional support, even before they started dating. Now she was bringing those days back. "When I last saw you, you were interested in humans and now your not. How come?"

Shane hadn't expected that. "Well, it's one thing to be attracted to the opposite sex, but its another to be attracted to a different species. I was just a bit more interested in humans…because…they have no fur. Unless you count the little bit of hair on their heads and underarms."

"When did you stop being so obsessed?" Krystal wanted to know. She was going to pry everything out of Shane that made him change.

Shane looked away and then looked back. "Because I knew it was part of the reason I lost you." He sighed. 

The lion came around and as usual, Krystal and Shane didn't get much of anything. They usually went to Foxxy's just to hangout and talk. They sometimes ordered drinks and perhaps a burger and fries, but this time it was just a talk. Krystal wanted all of Shane's anger to come out NOW.

"Well…" Krystal said looking down and trying to come up with the best response she could. Nothing was clicking in her mind though. She couldn't come up with anything.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, human girls don't want a fox like me. They want something better."

"Shane, you shouldn't put yourself down like that." Krystal said.

"It's not a put down, it's true. I want to find a nice vixen one day, who just accepts me for who I am and what I do."

Krystal stayed silent. What was keeping him from doing it? He had the looks, almost better looking than Fox. Keyword: ALMOST. He could get any fur he wanted to get. But he probably wasn't going to do that anytime soon. What was keeping him from living up to that goal…then it hit her. 'It's me.' Krystal thought. 'He still hasn't lost feeling.'

"Want a drink or something?" Shane suddenly asked. "I could go for something nice and cool. What do you want, iced tea or lemonade?" 

"Guess I'll take some lemonade this time." Krystal said. Shane knew she didn't like pop one bit and Shane was the only one that didn't make fun of her for it. Besides Fox and Katt, that is.

Shane signaled the Lion over. "By the way, the name's Leo." He said as not to have everyone calling him "Mister." 

"We'll take a lemonade and a nice cold sprite." Sprite was probably one of Shane's favorites. His attention turned back to Krystal who was certainly acting stranger than usual. "So what's up, besides Fox?"

"Nothing." Krystal said.

"Nothing always means something." Shane retorted.

"I know…" Krystal came forward and admitted. 'It's that even while Fox is here, I can't keep my mind off you…' Krystal thought to herself. 

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yep, I love making a huge mess of everything by throwing in characters who have a bunch of mixed feelings. Once again, Krystal doesn't know WHO she wants to be with Shane or Fox…umm I hope I'm not making this seem like a repeat version of "Behind the Foxes Eyes" only in a different kind of world. But what I'm doing is interesting. It's a new concept that I'm doing in the 'Love Triangles'. The trick is that ……silence If I told you then it would spoil all the fun surprises I have in store for the fic. Anyway, this week I'll be out of town so I updated now. I'll be gone for about a week or so but when I get back I'll update ASAP.


	10. A Date?

A/N: Back from my trip and it was certainly nice. I plan to update more frequently (two weeks is too long especially with the free time I have during the summer). This next chapter takes place on Saturday, the day of Krystal's date. This chapter may be boring for a moment (and you'll see why) as I'm trying to really show that Krystal is a shy vixen. Oh, and of course the movie they went to go see is "Behind the Foxes Eyes" in case you forgot. Which is also one of my previous works (which is where I got the idea for a movie title), but I promise not to spoil any huge plot twists if you haven't read it yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in any way is entirely coincidental. Oh, and it happens that Rick Ons has a Leo in his fic too. Well his is a leopard and mine is a lion just to point that out. Therefore his Leo and Mine are not the same character

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: A Date?

Saturday night. She was getting ready for a night to remember. But she had butterflies in her stomach. She was so nervous. She put on what she would normally wear. She didn't see any reason to waste her time like other girls did to look all nice and flashy for their dates. Besides, this wasn't even a date; it was just a nice get together at the movies. Even if Fox had insisted on picking her up.

Krystal looked at herself in the mirror and sighed nervously. 'He'll be here soon,' she thought, and was still standing there. Gosh she was more nervous than anything. This was pretty damn heavy on her. 

'Maybe I should call Katt… just to talk.' Krystal suggested. Who was she kidding? She had a "date" tonight and Katt knew. There was no way that Krystal would call "just to talk". She'd be asking Katt for advice faster than a heartbeat. 'Relax!' She told herself. 'It's not like you could possibly do anything wrong right?'

The doorbell rang shortly and Krystal jumped a little bit catching her breath. 'Is that him?'

Krystal ran downstairs and answered the door before her dad could get to it. If it was Fox and her dad answered the door…well she didn't want to think about that.

She answered the door and there he was in all his glory. Fox McCloud stood tall in his normal everyday attire. Except that his gloves were removed and his fur was much better groomed. She took a quick sniff of him. Thank-goodness he wasn't wearing cologne. 

"Shall we go?" Fox smiled and held his arm out.

'So far so good.' Krystal thought. It actually didn't feel like a date, but maybe that's what she wanted. 

  
Krystal, with reluctance on her mind, looped her arm around Fox's and they both left. 

They got to Fox's car and got inside. If this were anything like Foxxy's, Krystal would be silent. Krystal looked over at Fox and smiled. On the outside she was happy to see him, but on the inside she was only thinking of what Katt would do at this point in time.

Fox saw that Krystal looked a little nervous. He smiled as they pulled out of Krystal's driveway and went off to the movies.

"Have you seen this movie before?" Krystal asked.

"No, I haven't seen it but my dad did. He cried I think. Which is pretty amazing considering he never cries."

'It seems like something Shane would want to go see.' Krystal felt like saying, but decided against it. 'You're with Fox now. No other vulpine matters but Fox.' 

"I've never really heard much about this movie until now…" Krystal admitted. "I hope it's good."

"It got lots of praise, it should be." Fox said. 'She's…talking.' He found himself thinking. 

Krystal tried to think of something else to say. "What do you want to do after the movie?"

Fox certainly hadn't expected that. He thought it would be more of a "Let's go to the movies then sit around and talk about it." He kept his eyes on the road and thought of something to answer. "How about going to a nice dinner?" 

Krystal smiled. 'Dinner and a Movie.' She thought. She couldn't think of all the times dates went like that. "Where's dinner going to be?"

"Why not Foxxy's Diner? I mean it's convenient and all." Fox said, trying not to let on that he didn't have quite THAT much money. 

"That sounds nice." Krystal said. "Don't worry, I can pay for myself." She smirked.

What a relief for Fox…but it wasn't in him to make someone whom he offered to take out pay. "No, it's okay I got it covered."

"I insist." Krystal spoke up.

"Don't worry about it Krystal."

Krystal didn't exactly want Fox to pay but it was obvious she wasn't going to persuade him any way she sliced it. She sat back and relaxed for a bit. "Hey Fox…" She began feeling nervous all over again.

"Hmm?" He managed.

"Never mind. I'll ask after the movies." 

***

"Dammit, she's gone to the movies already." Katt rasped hanging up her cordless phone. What luck. Oh well, there would be plenty of time to talk after she got back from the movies. The movie wasn't that long or at least she hoped not. 

There wasn't much for Katt to do now. Her best friend was off with the boy of HER dreams. "I guess I can't be mad at her really. After all, it was Fox that invited Krystal along."

Katt put the phone on the charger and went downstairs. They probably went to the local AMC Theaters. 

When she was downstairs she saw her parents making measurements on the cabinets and getting ready to change them. It was going to be a long night it seemed. She had thought Krystal would go to the movies during the day, and she thought her parents would start earlier in the day. 

Katt sighed just a little, but not so loud her parents could hear. Now she was bored and decided that she needed something to do. "I'm going to Peppy's Café, alright mom?" She called out. Her mom gave her the okay and she was out the door.

The streets of Corneria weren't in any way dangerous at night. You weren't very likely to have something happen to you while you were out at night. Still, there was a considerable crime rate in the small town. The police could usually handle it though.

Katt made her way to Peppy's Café as quickly as possible. She wasn't scared of the night at least. But no matter how "safe" the small town was there was no way she'd take the risk of being one of the select few to have something bad happen to her.

As she walked into the Café and quickly closed the door, she eyed Peppy cleaning out a glass and Shane sitting at the table with Bill. 'Bill actually does leave the house?' Katt thought surprised that Bill had actually been there. It'd been a while since she last saw Bill outside of his home.

She knew Shane very well but Bill was a different story. Sure, she knew Bill but most of the time it was just small chitchat here and there. Sometimes a little conversation but they weren't exactly really close friends. 

Apparently the two furs hadn't noticed her yet or else one of them, probably Shane, would've said something by now. 

"Hey guys." Katt spoke finally and this made Shane jump. Bill kept his calm as usual and Peppy finally looked up and noticed that he had another teenager in his midst. 

"What would you like tonight Katt?" Peppy asked in what was almost a sincere voice.

"I'll just have some hot chocolate." Katt replied.

"This doesn't seem like you." Shane commented.

"What? I have hot chocolate a lot!" Katt said defensively.

"No, not the hot chocolate! You're here…at night. Why?"

"I don't have anything to do because…" Katt began

"…Fox and Krystal are at the movies" Shane finished and looked up when he realized that Katt and he had said that last part in unison. "So you're bored?"

"Terribly." 

"I don't know, I think it's about time Fox got out with a girl for a change." Bill intervened in what was almost a conversation.

"I can't really argue with that." Shane sighed. "But did it really have to be Krystal?"

Peppy set some hot chocolate down in front of Katt and leaned on the counter. Not that it was his place to interrupt but he loved it when youngsters talked…especially when it was about their own personal feelings. Peppy knew that it was something they'd never tell their parents.

"Shane, get over her already. You broke up like what, three months ago was it?" Katt shook her head. "Move on."

"It isn't that simple." Shane huffed. "Besides, if you were dumped I don't think that you'd just spring back in an instant."

"I know it wouldn't take me three months!" Katt retorted. "But then again, I've never been dumped."

At that point Shane raised his pawed and shunned Katt off. "No wonder you're so…YOU." He closed his eyes as to conceal some of his anger.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means you have no idea what it's like to be dumped when you still feel something I'm guessing." Bill said. 

Katt sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry Shane." 

"Sure." Shane said sarcastically. 

"But still, don't you think you should get out and there and see some other girls? Let alone someone that isn't a vixen?"

At that very moment Shane thought the impossible. 'Is she hitting on ME?' He decided to let it pass. If she were it wouldn't matter, Shane felt nothing for Katt and certainly wouldn't date here after what her past boyfriends had gone through. 

"Katt calm down." Peppy said. "A broken heart takes time to repair. It could be maybe another six weeks before Shane is out again. Until he feels almost nothing for Krystal that's mainly what his mind is going to be on."

"I guess so." 

"He's right." Shane admitted. "The only reason I can't seem to find anyone else is because there isn't anyone out there like Krystal."

"That's right listen to your elder, I know a few things about love." Peppy said.

"Like what old hare?" Katt asked.

"Hey!" Peppy said. "I may not be sixteen but forty-seven certainly isn't 'old'. The average fur lives to be about 90 years old. I still have another forty-three years left if I'm one of those furs."

"No changing the subject. Tell us about your love life!" 

"I'm not going to discuss my love-life at all." He shook his head.

"Well, give me some advice then." Shane said. 

"Advice such as?"

"Well, how does he bounce back?" Katt interrupted.

"Oh I don't do that kind of advice. All I can tell you Shane is that this too will pass. It isn't like you're going to marry her in the future you know. By the time you guys are in college you'll have gone your separate ways."

"That's reassuring to know." Bill ceased drinking his chocolate malt. "But what about those who stay friends through college and then end up getting married?"

"That's just luck I suppose. Doesn't happen that often here in Corneria. Most furs and people want to leave this small town and explore new heights."

"Forget it." Shane shook his head. "I'll go at my own pace."

"Well, listen to the words he just said Shane, 'this too will pass.' Don't forget them!" Bill said. 

"Of course not. How much do I owe Peppy?"

"You know that I'll let you kids get something for free. We've known each other too long for me to start charging you now!"

Shane got up and was about to leave when Katt stopped him. "Let's do something tonight." She suddenly said. 'Did I just say that to HIM?'

This took Shane a bit by surprise. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Let's just talk. Just you and me. Let's head to the park and talk a bit."

This surely couldn't have been Katt Monroe standing before him. There was just no way it could've been her. "I guess so. See you later Bill."

"So long." Bill went back to his Malt and noticed Peppy staring at him. "What?"

"Kits these days." Peppy smirked.

***

In the theater Fox and Krystal sat there like logs. Krystal was a bit nervous but her eyes were on the movie the whole time. It was actually very entertaining to her. She looked over at Fox who was also into the movie. They'd only seen probably half of it so far. 

But something about this didn't seem right. Or at least something didn't to Krystal. She eyed another couple that was embraced with each other. She saw a few others who were holding hands, and of course there were those in the back of the theater who were making out.

Krystal felt that perhaps she should do something to show some affection but something kept her from doing it. 

Fox looked at Krystal for a moment. He was probably just as nervous but because of the atmosphere that the movie gave off. Fox took Krystal's paw in his and smiled giving it a gentle squeeze.

To Krystal's surprise SHE squeezed back and found herself smiling. But she had no clue what else to do to him. Gosh she was nervous. 'Relax! It isn't a date.' She kept telling herself. Did she keep telling herself to deny that perhaps it really WAS a date?

Krystal didn't know what else to do so once again she surprised herself by leaning onto his shoulder. It was clear that she was a bit shaky about it but she was hoping that Fox couldn't tell.

Fox didn't do anything but hold Krystal where she was. 

***

As they strolled out of the theater paw-in-paw Krystal felt a new comfort. But once out of the theater she stopped showing the same level of affection that she did once in the theater. Now it was nothing but handholding.

"Foxxy's Diner?" Fox asked.

"Of course." 

They quickly got into Fox's car and were off to the diner with little discussion on the way. "Well, what did you think?" Fox asked.

"What?"

"What did you think of the movie?" Fox asked. 

"Oh. I thought it was great. I can see why so many people like it so much." Krystal said. It wasn't in her to critique movies that much. "What did you think of it?"

"Golden." Fox smiled. "Probably one of the best movies I've seen this year."

The ride lasted for a bit and they were happy to be at the diner, where they'd get a nice dinner, probably the same old burger and fries. 

Leo led them to your seats and took their order and quickly went to get their drinks. Fox took a moment to eye Krystal again. "So what was your favorite part?"

Krystal knew that sooner or later he'd ask that. It was like a ritual to ask someone what his or her favorite part of a movie or TV show or anything of the sort was. If it was music it was always "what's your favorite song" and all that stuff. She took a moment to recap the movie. She was the type that only remembered the parts she liked until she saw it a second time so it was a typically easy question. "I liked it near the beginning when the 'Dark Fox' snuck into her home and they ended up having a normal conversation." 

"I loved the ending. It was something to remember." Fox said. 

Krystal nodded when Leo came back with the drinks. Hot Tea for Krystal and a Coke for Fox. 

"Fox, there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Why did you invite me with you to the movies?" Krystal asked.

Fox shrugged. "I have no idea." He lied. Of course he knew. He had a special feeling for her, but much like Krystal, wouldn't admit it. "You seem really nice and all. I've seen you around and I always wondered if you'd like to do something I guess."

"That makes sense." She smiled taking a sip of tea and keeping eye contact with Fox. He at least seemed interested in her. 

"I thought this wasn't supposed to be a date?" Fox couldn't help but say.

"I don't know what you mean." Krystal turned away and blushed. "I mean well…"

Fox couldn't contain his laughter at the expression that Krystal had given off. "No, don't worry about it. The movie did give off a sort of romantic atmosphere." Fox said.

Krystal turned back when she finally realized that Fox was the one who made the first move. Did he have it planned from the beginning?

Their order finally came and Leo smiled to himself thinking what just about everyone else in the Diner was thinking, 'What a cute couple.'

Fox had finally realized that Krystal wasn't quite as shy as she was when they first went to lunch the other day. She seemed calmer. Still, her mouth had a way to go before it ever caught up to Katt's. Fox didn't care. 'Has she gotten over Shane yet?' He suddenly thought. Did that really matter?

It was silent again. The only thing heard now were the sounds of other furs and people. Fox looked around and saw an old couple that smiled at him. They must've been remembering their romantic encounters when they were younger. Except this wasn't much of a romantic encounter. It was more of a get together between friends. Of course they wouldn't see it that way…and neither did Fox.

***

The park they walked was the same one that was just down the street from Shane's house. Shane and Katt were strolling through the park. Katt trying to figure out why she wanted to talk to Shane suddenly, and Shane trying to do what he did best these days. Hide everything from her. 

They had a seat on a bench and it was nice to see some of the stars light up. They were gorgeous. It hurt Shane a little bit. 'This was one of Krystal's favorite things to do.' He thought, but didn't say it out loud. After the moments they shared talking, Katt HAD to have been tired of hearing about Krystal and Shane. 

"Why are we here?" Shane asked.

"It was your idea." Katt smirked.

"Whatever."

"You seem almost like your old self again at least. You haven't spoken to me much lately. Tell me what's going on. You stopped calling me, are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay." Shane said faintly.

"No…I don't really think you are."

Shane crossed his arms and looked up. "What do you care?"

"We've been friends for a while and you've told me more than you could tell even Fox. If that doesn't tell you something then perhaps we can get Krystal down here and she can drag it out of you."

With a sigh Shane uncrossed his arms and slumped down a bit. "Just because you helped me more than the guys did through the break-up doesn't mean you know everything about me you know."

"Does Krystal still bother you?" 

"Not so much anymore. I'm actually talking to her now at least." 

"It's about damn time. I can't imagine you two not speaking." That was a relief to hear at least. "But still, she bothers you am I right?"

"You're like Bill sometimes." Shane chuckled. "You think you know everything about me. Yes, she still bothers me."

"Because you can't get over her?"

"Pretty much. But no more about Krystal. You still haven't told me why you insisted we come here."

'Dammit! I don't know.' Katt thought. "Look, I don't even know. Guess I just wanted you to get some stuff out. Krystal mentioned that you came by the other day and you had nice little rendezvous."

"I figured she would."

"How so?"

"You tell each other everything. If one of you found a dime on the ground you'd be gossiping over that too I bet."

"So what? That only happened once and…this isn't about me!" Katt said. "We were talking about YOU."

"I don't want to talk about me. I'm sick of hearing about me. Just leave me alone already."

"Hey I just wanted to talk…I didn't think it'd be about you. I was just bored. My best friend is off at the movies with your best friend. Figured that since I ran into you it'd be a nice time to talk."

"I'm usually out on the weekends but not always with Fox. He's got his own situation on his hands."

"Oh. I see." Katt got up. "Well, it's getting late and I should probably head home. By now Krystal has to be back from the movies."

She started to walk when she felt a paw on her shoulder and turned around to be face to face with Shane. "Let me walk you home."

"Why?"

"Because I know you just as well as you know me." Shane grinned.

***

'Home…so…soon?' Krystal thought as Fox walked her to her door. They stopped on the foot of Krystal's door and she couldn't help but realize that the night was actually over. She felt like delivering that stupid line she always saw on TV…you know the 'I had a really nice time' kind of deal. She hated those kinds of shows because the next time the two would see each other something like the guy cheating on the girl happened. 

"It was a nice night wasn't it?" Fox said eyeing the stars. "Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"Maybe." Krystal said and stood there dumbfounded. 'Now what?' She asked herself, not knowing what else to do. It seemed like he wanted something else.

"Well, I'll see you in school I guess? After next week it's spring break and then we'll have plenty to do." Fox smiled and dropped Krystal's paw. He then walked off back to his car. 

As soon as Krystal opened the door her mother was standing there. She had a smile on her face. "Well?" She suddenly spoke. "How was it?"

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know I know they didn't kiss. I'm trying to make Krystal slowly come out of her shell. If Fox hadn't taken her paw at the movies then she probably wouldn't have shown him more affection. Also, don't let the Katt and Shane relationship get to your head. They're actually close friends. There won't be any Katt/Shane pairing in this fic, I guarantee. 


	11. Katt's Cradle

A/N: This chapter isn't the date between Fox and Katt. Instead this chapter more builds up to that. This chapter has a lot of dialogue in it as it is late at night, and a lot of it consists of a phone conversation. Fun stuff right? Sure you could say that, but I think this chapter is a bit more interesting. I'm trying to make this chapter focus more on Katt than anyone else. Oh, and to remind you all, this fic DOES NOT take place in the SF timeline.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in any way is entirely coincidental

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11: Katt's Cradle

Fox was back at home after dropping Krystal off. This vixen was strange to him. Not in a bad way…actually in a neutral way. 'What is she scared of?' He said making his way to his room where he once again slipped on his leather gloves and then fell back on his bed. 

Krystal was a shy vixen. She was beautiful but shy. It was hard to strike up a conversation with her at times. She was quiet. Very different from her friend Katt. How did those two come to be so close anyway?

It was getting rather late for him. It as almost 11:00 P.M. and he had to see what Katt wanted to do tomorrow. They still hadn't decided. A movie sounded good but Katt seemed just a bit more outgoing than that. 'She doesn't seem like the type that would want to sit in a theater…would she even be able to hold still?'

Fox tried to think of what Katt would enjoy a lot. Fox wanted to take Katt somewhere where she could ultimately be herself. It was then Fox was struck with an idea. There was a great place that he could take Katt where she could just be herself. "I'll surprise her!" Fox said aloud. It would be perfect.

***

Tomorrow was her day with Fox. Katt felt like calling Krystal now to gossip about her date but she was thinking that Krystal was probably asleep. She knew Krystal wasn't one to stay up really late. 

Katt had just returned home and was up to her room. It would've been nice to call Krystal but she was probably going to sleep or something right now. That was okay, Katt could gossip with Krystal after she had her moment with Fox. Tomorrow would be that day.

Katt seemed excited about tomorrow but she didn't realize that she forgot one thing…she forgot to tell Krystal.

It was then that her phone rang. 'Who calls at 11:00 at night?' Katt thought before she picked up the phone. "Hello?" She spoke into the phone and there was silence on the other end. "Hello?" Still silent.

"Katt?" a voice resounded on the other end. 

Katt recognized the voice and it was…Shane? Why is Shane calling so late? "Shane…isn't past your bedtime?"

"Isn't it past yours?" Shane chuckled on the other end. "I called because I just wanted to talk."

"You always 'just' wanna talk." Katt smiled. "So what is it? Krystal again? Or do you really 'just wanna talk?'"

"I don't know. I haven't had a 'normal' conversation in months." 

"Hey the Café was a 'normal conversation.' Shane. Besides, what is 'normal' anyway?" 

"Hell if I know. So what's up?"

"Nothing. I get to see Fox tomorrow. I can't contain myself Shane!"

"Uh…yeah." Shane sighed. 

"What's wrong?"

"Forget it."

"So tell me about when you and Krystal went out."

"Huh?"

"Tell me about when you and Krystal went out. She didn't mention a word about you two going out to me until recently. Sure there was that breakup but she didn't tell me ANYTHING!"

"What's there to tell? She was…different from other vixens." Shane said trying to remember it all. "How did you not know about us? I thought everyone knew."

"Well Krystal didn't mention anything about it to me. She said that you were close friends when I first asked about you. Then at Bill's party she mentioned you being her ex-boyfriend. That was when I placed it together why you were so mad at her. I thought it was a strange crush because you would never shut up about her."

"Uh…yeah." Shane said glumly. "Well, it lasted for a while, and thanks for putting up with me for so damn long."

"No problem. But why did you go out with her? From what Krystal had been telling me, I'd figure you would end up with some blonde human or something."

Shane held back a growl but a small one slipped his teeth before he could manage to do it. 

"Don't be mad about it." Katt said defensively. 

"Right, whatever." Shane mumbled. 

"So tell me what happened!" Katt demanded.

"Well…she was certainly different from most other furs I've met before. She shared a lot of my interests. I felt like I could see eye-to-eye with her. You know?" Shane explained. "She was better than most other furs. She was gentle with me…even at that point where it ended…she was gentle. She didn't take my feelings and stuff 'em in a sack like most girls would." Shane ended referring to what Katt had done to Slippy. She probably didn't get the gist of it though.

"Well, Krystal's a gentle girl. She's shy sometimes but she's a good friend. She doesn't like to hurt others." Katt smiled.

"And you never heard much of anything about it?"

"Nothing at all." She shook her head as if she were talking to Shane in person. "All I heard was gossip."

"So tell me about you and Slippy." Shane quickly changed gears.. "I mean…what did you see in him?"

"Between you and me, I don't even know. He seemed really cool at the time and he was really sweet and all…but there was something about him that was missing."

"He didn't have that look?"

"Not the look…well, he's a nerd that's for damn sure. But when I first met him he wasn't all about computers and science. It was something I could never really get into. Everyone says I dumped him because he was a nerd. I didn't dump him because he was nerdish or anything. I dumped him because we started to fall apart. He ended up like most other guys I dated. He started caring more about his toys and accessories more than he cared about me." Katt sighed. "I don't see why everyone has to get upset at me for it."

"They're upset because they don't know the real reasons. But did you ever talk to Slippy about it? I'm sure he would've understood and--"

"I talked to him about one-million times about it. He always said 'no we still got it,' and then it seemed like we were drifting further and further apart everyday."

"Well…" Shane trailed off thinking of what else to say. "Did you tell him THAT?"

Katt was silent for a moment…"Well…no."

"Maybe you should've told him that. If you told him that…maybe he would've understood. Well…do you miss him at all?"

"If you want the honest truth Shane, I don't." She said earnestly. "You can't just ask someone out and call yourself a 'couple.' You gotta work at it."

"Yeah…"

'Wait a minute!' Katt thought. "How do you do that!?"

"Do what?"

"Krystal said you were like this and now…"

"What are you talking about?" Shane interrupted before Katt could finish.

"Krystal said you know how to get others to open up and you just got me to tell you what I wouldn't tell ANYONE except Krystal. You didn't even try…so how did you do it?"

'Is she serious!?' Shane thought…poised by it actually. "I didn't do anything. I just started talking. That's all I did."

'His voice is so soft and soothing…maybe that's why.' Katt thought. 'Oh stop it!' She told herself before she would find herself going gaga over Shane. "So you're a listener?"

Shane had no idea how to respond to that. "I guess I am. Anything you want to say?"

"I still want to know how you did it!" Katt screamed. 

"I didn't do anything…that's the point." Shane said. "You were just talking and it all came out I guess. All I did was ask."

It was then Katt realized why she told him everything. 'All he did was….ask.' He didn't judge her like other furs did…and he didn't poke fun at her. 'Even this fox is pretty amazing!' She told herself. "Well, Shane it was nice talking to you but I think I should be on my way now." 

"I guess so huh? You have a date with Fox later on today."

"You mean tomorrow?" Katt corrected him.

"Nope, today. Look at your clock. It's after midnight! It's a new day." Shane laughed. "Good morning Katt!" 

***

Krystal still hadn't fallen asleep yet. 'He was probably a little bored with me. We didn't even kiss. How lame.' She thought and wrapped herself in her blankets as she strolled to her bed and relieved her feet of carrying her across the floors of her home. 'But you don't always have to kiss on the first date do you?' She asked herself. But this wasn't even supposed to be a date! Fox MADE it into a date. 

Her mom had interrogated her when she walked in the door. Her mom wasn't usually like that, being that when she questioned Krystal…it was about the date. She didn't ask if they did anything wrong or anything like that. Krystal's mom asked if she liked Fox, and when Krystal said yes her mom was delighted. 'Why did she do that?' Krystal wondered. 

Krystal lie down in her bed and wrapped the covers around her as she turned onto her side thinking about the night. She couldn't help but wonder something about herself sometimes…'Am I boring?'

No, of course she wasn't boring. She couldn't be boring right? Fox McCloud asked her on a 'date' right? She couldn't possibly be boring! After all, it was Fox. Instead of dwelling on the thought of what Fox thought of her she decided that she might as well go to sleep. "I'll call him tomorrow." She groaned to herself as if she were talking to someone there.

***

Fox was still wide-awake, but unlike Krystal hadn't been thinking of their little "date." Instead he had his mind on other things. 

Like Katt.

Sure, he wasn't bored with Krystal, but he liked how Katt spoke her mind and was outgoing. There was something about her that even Fox found irresistible. What was it? Fox didn't think much of it. Actually, Fox was trying to deny the fact that he LIKED Katt. Not only that, but the fact that Krystal was there too…

Fox found him growing to like Katt in this way was a little ironic. 'And here I was telling Krystal how stuck up her best friend was.' Fox shook his head in disbelief. 'It's nothing. All it's going to be tomorrow is a nice get together.' Fox told himself. That's right! He'd keep telling himself too.

Fox fell back on his bed and found that he was more excited about seeing Katt than he was Krystal. He had asked them both out, but they weren't meant to be 'dates.' True, he had made the first move on Krystal…but she responded. 

"Perhaps it's time to go to bed. I got a nice surprise lined up for Katt tomorrow."

***

Shane had been thinking of what Katt had asked him earlier. "How do you do that?" To Shane there was nothing to it. All you had to do was talk. In Shane's eye you couldn't say anything that sounded stupid. After all, they were only words. If Katt's words alone could sound stupid, imagine the stuff HE said.

Shane was up and even more awake than Fox. Bill had always made fun of Shane for the fact that Shane stayed up late and got up late as well. Bill had always said to others that Shane would "go to bed at five and wake up at five." Which wasn't very funny to him. Shane was actually a more serious fur than that. Which is probably another thing that drove Krystal away.

Now it was Katt's game. She was trying to pull something. Shane tried to relax and hide to himself what was true…there was something that even HE liked about Katt. But he kept telling himself that Katt wasn't worth it. 'She's Krystal's best friend, dammit!' Shane thought. 'I can't go out with my ex's best friend.' Now Shane really WAS trying to hide what was true. Now Shane was starting to fall into Katt's Cradle…

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Forget what I said about the whole Shane/Katt thing. In fact, I'm going to stop predicting myself, as I can't even do that! Besides, this puts an interesting spin on things. Now you've got ummm….a sort of "Love Square" type thing going on and all four of them can't decide what they want! Well, I like toying with people a lot and I felt this chapter was actually pretty good. Turns out that the summary goes a lot further than what you saw there eh? What does Fox have in store for Katt? Well, when the next chapter comes you'll see.


	12. Katt's Surprise, Krystal's Surprise

A/N: Alright, Katt's little surprise that she'll get from Fox. Fox had his moment with Krystal and now he's going to have it with Katt. Oh, Taz if you want to use Shane then e-mail me or something.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox. Nintendo and/or Rare do.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12: Katt's Surprise, Krystal Surprise

It's amazing how your mind can tell you one thing and your feelings tell you another. To even some of the older and wiser furs this was still something that an answer couldn't be provided for. Love isn't something that you learn, it was something you experience. It can happen at any place and at any time. It also hit you like a lightning bolt. You never know where and when it'll strike. That's what Fox's dad always told him.

Fox had his own little lightning bolt. Katt was certainly very different. At first Fox found her to be inconsiderate and rude. He still did, and for that he asked himself why he was doing this. Katt hadn't really changed any from when he last saw her. She was still a chatterbox that wouldn't let the moment slip away, and she still seemed stuck up to him. So why was he doing this?

He had told Katt that he had a surprise and that he'd be there by noon. It was about eleven in the morning now, and he was all ready to go. Fox had gone downstairs to talk to his dad since that was all he really could do before it was time for him to go.

Fox found his father to be possibly the wisest of all furs. Even wiser than Peppy was. Fox would sit around and listen to his father talk about his past sometimes. Other times Fox just went to his dad for advice. Every time Fox went to his dad for advice on girls though (which many didn't think of Fox as the type to do so), his father would always ask him, "What do you know about girls now?" and Fox would respond "Nothing." Then his dad always told him "Keep it that way." 

But this morning the conversation was about how Fox was growing up faster and faster everyday. Fox had been enduring the "I won't always be here for you" lecture for years now, and this morning the conversation was no different than that. Fox didn't like to hear this but it was obvious his dad liked saying that. 

Fox sat down and grabbed himself a water bottle, but didn't drink any just yet. His dad had that look on his face again. The same old grin he always gave his son across the counter when he looked at him in the morning. "You're growing up Fox." James would always say. 

Fox knew what was coming but he had to leave pretty soon. James only smiled. "So which one of these girls are going to be my daughter?" He joked. 

Fox rolled his eyes. Since he came back with Krystal last night and told his dad about Katt, his dad laughed at him. It reminded James of his old school days when the same thing would happen to him.

Fox stayed silent about it for a while but managed a smile at least. It was a question that even in a jokingly way, he couldn't answer. He kept close to himself this morning not saying much of anything.

"Are you still bothered by your little thoughts?" James asked.

"Well, not really. I still want to know how I can think something yet, FEEL entirely different about it." Fox wondered.

"Well, since FEELING is first, perhaps that what you're acting upon. You know I didn't think much of your mother either and look what happened to us?" James said with a smile.

Ah yes, Vixy. Fox's mom had been a kind gentle vixen. She had actually CHANGED who James was. James had been running the streets with the wrong crowd and Vixy was able to put a stop to that. It was only when Vixy admitted her feelings towards James that he stopped hanging with the wrong crowd. The love blossomed and everything seemed perfect. Even better when they settled in with a family.

James vowed that he'd never let Fox run down the same road that he did. For that, James didn't very much like Wolf or Leon, but as long as Fox stayed out of trouble then he didn't care what happened to Leon and Wolf. That road he wasn't about to discuss with his son. In fact, Fox still didn't know about James' past. Only part of it…and that part was with Vixy.

However, due to a drunk driver one day, Vixy became the victim of a hit and run. Like most drunk drivers, the fur got off scott free without having to pay any fines. James hated that, and since then felt that there should be a new form of criminal justice. So now he was striving to become a police officer. The hit and run had happened when Fox was really young. About when Fox was two years old. So Fox never really knew his mom. Even though he asked about her sometimes, James didn't say much…probably so that he wouldn't let it discourage Fox too much.

"What did you think of mom at first?" Fox asked.

"Well…I'll tell you about that when you get home tonight." James eyed the clock. "Perhaps you should go on your little get together now." Somehow, James always managed to do that. Whenever Fox asked a question he didn't want to answer just yet, he always seemed to run out of time. 

Fox wasted no time before he was out the door.

***

Katt was ready to go. She was excited about seeing Fox. There was something she LOVED about surprises. They were always pleasing to her and they were always something big. Now Fox had a little surprise in store for her and she couldn't contain herself. He had called earlier in the morning to tell her that he had something planned for her and she couldn't wait.

Katt had what she needed. She kept thinking of what exactly that surprise would be. 'Has to be a place.' She thought. After all, Fox had said to bring some water along and she did just that. 

She knew it wasn't a date, so he she wore her same old attire. A nice light sky blue shirt would work nicely for this day since it was getting hotter. She put on some nice blue shorts that were a bit darker. She put some shades over her eyes as she expected it to be somewhat hot today. 

She was ready to go and even more excited. She was about to leave her room and get a small snack when her phone rang. 'Is he calling already?' Katt thought. No, they had planned it all out this morning. He wouldn't call now. Katt picked up the phone and answered.

"Sister? What are you up to today?" It was Krystal. That was when it dawned on Katt. She had NEVER mentioned anything about it to Krystal and she began to wonder if she ever was. 

"I've got a few plans." Katt said.

"Well…what are they?" Krystal asked. "And when were you planning on telling me?"

"Krystal, it slipped my mind. I didn't mean to forget about you. I mean…I didn't forget about you I--"  


"I'm not mad." Krystal giggled on the other end. "Don't worry about it. I mean, it's not a 'date' right?"

Katt sighed with relief. Usually when something like this happened where Katt ran off with Krystal's guy, the young vixen usually got mad. Then again, she was right. It wasn't a date so there was nothing to be worried about. 

"Don't forget Krystal, you still need to tell me how it went last night. When I call you later on, we should exchange stories." Katt said. "I don't know when I'll be back. Fox said he was going to surprise me and take me out at noon."

"Oh alright. Call me when you get back okay? I'll be back from Nall's at about four." Krystal replied. "But it's almost noon now so I better let you go." 

"I'll call tonight, I promise." Katt said and they both hung up the phone. Shortly after she hung up the phone the doorbell rang. What timing!

Katt ran downstairs and answered the door and in his glory stood Fox McCloud. He looked handsome. Same old vest but the shirt was a light green with an insignia of a fox on the front. He wore pants as usual and they were a navy blue with an orange flame on one of the pant legs. "Are you ready?" Fox asked with the world's biggest grin. "You're going to like this Katt, I promise." 

***

Krystal walked down to Nall's place. Since Krystal didn't really have a car walking was alls he could do. Sure, Katt had a car but when did she actually drive it? Besides, Katt was gone anyway. It was a wonder that Shane had told Krystal about Katt going off with Fox. 'Have Shane and Nall every really met before?' Krystal asked herself. Nall had hung around a lot and while Krystal and Shane spent much of there time enticed in each other, they had other friends as well. 

Krystal knew Slippy at least, and while Katt knew Shane, Katt hadn't really known Shane that well, or so Krystal thought. 

As Krystal made her way to Nall's house the same words kept echoing in her mind. 'Did Katt ever have intention on telling me this?' Krystal liked to think so. Katt didn't lie to her…much. Things had been known to slip her best friends mind before. This probably wasn't any different. 

Krystal reached Nall's house and knocked on the door. No one answered. Krystal knocked again and again since the doorbell didn't work. Still no answer. Krystal waited for a bit before Nall's mom opened the door. "Are you looking for Nall?" She asked in a raspy voice. Nall was a cool cat to hang out with but her mom was creepy as hell. 

"Well, yes. It's me Krystal."

"I know child. She went to Peppy's Café and said that if you came by, that's where she'd meet you." Then the panther closed the door.

When the door slammed shut in Krystal's face she shivered. Nall's mom was one of the scariest furs she had ever met before. But at least Nall's mom had her good qualities too. Like the fact that once you got past her "dark" aura she was actually a pretty light and humorous person. Krystal saw this side come out but only when Nall was around.

Krystal made her way to Peppy's Café in hopes that Nall would actually be there. Hopefully she wouldn't have fallen asleep in malt again. 

When Krystal stumbled into Peppy's Café she caught Nall's back to her and he was talking to a black fox. 'Oh no…' Krystal thought. It couldn't be here…not now. There was a sudden gasp as Nall turned around…and so did Shane. "Krystal look who I found here!"

Krystal came and Nall moved over one stool so that she could sit in the middle between her two friends. She looked at Shane and smiled with a small "hi."

Shane didn't say much of anything. He smiled back and managed to say, "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine I guess." Krystal sighed.

"What's wrong dear?" Nall asked. When something was wrong with Krystal, nearly everyone knew it.

"Katt left me for Fox." Krystal suddenly laughed a bit. "Why do I always end up competing with her for the same guy?"

"Is that how you view it? A competition?" Shane tilted his head and gave her an awkward look. "That's how you feel?"

"Yeah. I know, it seems weird and all, but it isn't the first time it's happened."

"But…you know…it doesn't have to be a competition." Shane said. "You don't have to look at it that way. If you do then you're subtle to…'lose' I guess you would say huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nall interrupted. "Shane, this isn't something where you're advice could pay off. You don't know Katt as well as I do. To Katt this is going to seem like a game and--" She was cut off when Shane put his paw up.

"I know that to Katt it's a game. But to me…it's a falling crystal ball that will soon hit the ground and shatter. That's all this 'game' is going to be. It's going to shatter someone."

"You're just like Bill." Nall growled. "You think you know everything but you don't. This is FEELING Shane!"

"I'm sorry." Shane shook his head. "I'll shut up now."

"No, don't do that." Krystal spoke quickly. "I want to hear what you have to say."

Shane's ear suddenly perked up. Someone actually WANTED to listen to him without him going on into a rant about it first. 

"No amount of advice is going to help you dear." Nall argued. "I don't think that--"

"I actually DO know Katt quite well." Shane ignored Nall and began talking to Krystal as if Nall didn't exist anymore. "Maybe to her it is a game, but that's all it is, a game. Try not to think of it as a 'game' though. If you do, you'll end up screwing up your friendship." Shane warned. "You're NOT competing with Katt and I want you to remember that. Love isn't a game. You can't MAKE somebody love you. They choose for themselves."

Somehow it seemed like Shane was trying to tell Krystal something. Krystal didn't acknowledge this at first and didn't much care at the moment. "You're right Shane."

"Baby," Nall began, "this is one time when Shane isn't right."

"But he is." Krystal protested. "It's not a game."

"Do what you want I guess. But because you're going to stop seeing it as a game doesn't mean Katt is going to." Nall cautioned. "She's a great friend but you know how she can be about getting what she wants sometimes."

"I know…that's the part that scares me." Krystal said.

"I got an idea." Shane butted in. 

"What?" Krystal asked with a glimpse of hope.

"Why not tell Fox how you FEEL?"

"But he knows how I feel…I think."

"No, I mean I want you to spill your guts out to him…like you did me." Shane said.

"But I can't do it…" Krystal said. "This is different from you. I'm not as close to Fox as I was to you."

"But he might feel the same way." Shane said.

"Now that is something I could agree with!" Nall cheered. "Tell him EXACTLY how you feel. Don't just show him and all that stuff. I mean, he probably doesn't even know just how much you really love him."

For once Shane and Nall were seeing eye-to-eye on the situation. "If things don't work out dear, just tell me and we can talk about it."

Krystal liked the advice she got from the two but certainly didn't know if she was going to take it. Krystal was always nervous around Fox. She could barely carry a decent conversation with…so how was she supposed to tell him how she felt?

***

It was a forty-five minute drive but it was worth it. They got there at about a quarter to one and Katt had never been more surprised. The surprise that Fox had for Katt was a trip to the amusement park. Katt had never actually been to one before. She had been to carnivals before, but never anything like this. This was much bigger.

"It's so…BIG!" Katt exclaimed. 

Fox smiled and nodded as he found a nice place to park. Not too far from the amusement park entrance either. When they got out, just as Fox though, Katt couldn't contain herself. She was like a five-year-old kid in a candy store. "You've never been to the amusement park before?"

"No, I haven't. I never imagined they'd be THIS big!" Katt said. They made their way to the entrance and of course Fox paid the fee to get in since his dad had given him the extra money. 

They walked into the park where there were tons of stands and lots of long lines for rides. What a time to show up eh? 

"So what do you want to do first?" Fox faced Katt and smiled when they were dead in the center of the park. 

Katt wasn't sure so she said what many usually said, "I want to ride EVERYTHING! We have to!" 

"Well, let's ride then." Fox smirked. "You're choice."

Katt almost wasn't sure exactly what to ride. But the first thing that came to mind was when she saw the roller coaster. She looked around and saw in the distance a ride called "The Rainbow Wing" which swung back and forth like a giant pendulum. She saw the bumper cars and another ride called "The River Wild" where they sat eight furs in a raft and sent you down a river. There were also plenty of arcades, and so much more. She grabbed Fox's paw and smiled. "Let's go to the bumper cars first!" She said excitedly. Of course Fox didn't argue. This was his gift to her. 

They stood in line, which wasn't very long to begin with. Not only that, but even though it was a popular ride, it wasn't very long. They were lucky they got in line when they did, as it began to grow longer and longer. 

They stood in line side by side, when Fox's ears perked up when he heard someone calling his name. "Fox!" That voice…oh boy. 'Not here…' Fox thought. He turned and standing right behind him was Wolf O' Donnell. At least it wasn't Slippy, but now Wolf would egg him on about this for the rest of his days.

"What are you doing here? And without Krystal?" He smirked when he saw their paws clasped together. This was certainly something that Wolf didn't expect to see here and now anyway. 

"Why are you here alone?" Fox asked. "I thought Leon would be with you."

"Leon is in court right now." Wolf shook his head. 

"What for?"

"I don't know this time. I called to ask if he wanted to go and his grandma picked up saying that he was in court." Wolf shrugged. "At least it isn't me this time."

"Well, that's because you're mom said if you went to court again she'd kick your ass." Katt laughed. 

"Yes mom did." Wolf said as he cut in front of the two in line. "Well, since I don't have anything else to do…I might as well hang out with you two." He raised an eyebrow and looked at their paws, "If you don't mind, that is."

Fox wouldn't mind much at all, but he left it up to Katt. "That's all we're doing so…" He said leaving it open for Katt to answer.

"Of course you can. The more the merrier." After she said that the ride was over and they were next for the ride.

***

"Where did Katt and Fox go anyway?" Nall asked with curiosity. "Katt didn't know exactly and that kind of scares me."

"No, she likes surprises a lot. I don't know where they went either." Krystal shrugged as they stood up and left Peppy's Café. "She'll like it though. She likes all surprises."

"Fox never mentioned to me where they went." Shane perked up. "But forget about what they're doing, what are WE going to do now?"

"Why not a movie?" Suggested Nall. "There are plenty of movies playing that we haven't seen yet."

"What do we see?" Shane asked. "There's no movie I haven't seen yet."

"You mean you've seen everything out right now?" 

"When you're mad and want to forget about reality why not go to a movie?" 

"I'll never understand you…" Nall glared at the black fox and he only smirked. They continued down the street for moments in silence when they finally reached the park. 

Looking at the kids and kits in the park reminded Nall of when she was in her much younger days. "You know, have you ever wanted to be a kid again?" The words suddenly slipped her lips. 

"All the time." Shane nodded and began to walk into the park. 

"Where are you going?" Krystal called out but was left with no other choice but to follow him. They passed by a few trees on the way to the picnic area where there were plenty of shades and gazebos. There were three gazebos lined up in a row and Shane went to the center one. He sat down on the table in the center of the rather large gazebo and laid back. It wasn't long before Krystal and Nall walked up to him and Krystal's ears lowered.

"Shane?" Nall tilted her head. "What is this?"

"I love it at the park but this place is what I like the most." He closed his eyes.

Nall noticed Krystal with her ears lowered but didn't say anything really. "What's so special about this place?" The panther's attention redirected to Shane.

Shane didn't say anything. Instead he only hummed to himself. It was a very hypnotizing tone that left Krystal and Nall in a trance. It was a soothing tone. Who ever thought that a hum could make you feel so relaxed. 

Nall sat down on the steps of the gazebo and noticed that Krystal hadn't moved any closer to the structure. "Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"I might as well." Krystal sighed. It was obvious why Shane came here now. 

"What's wrong baby?" Nall asked. "You were fine until we came here."

"It's nothing that I'm going to talk about now." Krystal said.

It was then when Nall finally looked up that there was a heart over the Shane's head that he was staring at. That heart had a K+S etched into it. It was clear why Shane came here, and why Krystal would not. Nall wasn't about to say anything and neither was Shane. "Why do you really come here Shane?"

"Just to think." He replied almost before Nall could finish her question. 

'It has to be more than that…' Nall thought. She began to wonder why he brought Krystal here. By now the pain he felt must surely be gone. Or perhaps it was to talk to her? "I'm going to head home for now I suppose." Nall said and stood up.

Before Krystal got the chance to say anything Nall had whispered to her, "Talk to him."

"About what?" Krystal whispered back.

"I don't know…he obviously came here because of YOU, so talk to him." Before Krystal could say anything more, Nall had already pushed her closer to the gazebo. "I'll see you two later." Nall said.

They both managed to wave goodbye. Krystal was suddenly nervous. 'Didn't we already talk?' She wanted to ask but knew that perhaps Nall was right. Shane probably did come here often, but when was the last time he was here with her?

"You came here today because I'm here huh?" Krystal asked.

Shane didn't say anything, but at least now he opened his eyes. He sat up and crossed his legs facing Krystal now. "Come here." He said softly. 

Krystal went up to Shane rather reluctantly. She was nervous, but at least she wasn't the only one…

"What is it Shane?"

He patted the table's vacant spot next to him. Krystal sat next to him and could now tell that Shane was nervous too. She looked up and saw the heart. She remained silent.

"Do you remember that night?" Shane asked and looked up at the heart too. Krystal nodded. The heart, to Shane anyway, symbolized what they had before. He didn't know about Krystal, and he had been meaning to ask what lots of furs that broke up did. That question was: "What did it mean to you?"

"What do you mean? That night?" Krystal asked.

"Everything." Shane said. It was what he never got to ask before. 

"Why are you asking me this?" Krystal said.

Shane wasn't going to admit to her that he was scared. In truth, he was. He felt stupid bringing this up now. It was in the past right? Why not just let it go? "Well I--"

"It meant a lot to me Shane." Krystal said so fast that she didn't hear Shane start to speak again. "I'm not lying about that either."

Shane nodded. "But what about everything we had? What did that mean to you?"

"It meant a lot to me too Shane. How long have you been letting this get to you? How long have you been coming here and looking at that?"

"For about a month now." Shane answered. "I'll tell you what that means to me though. It means my whole world. My world meant absolutely nothing until that night Krystal." Shane said. "Do you remember how free we were?"

"I do…"

"Did you feel something?"

'Where did that one come from?' She thought but answered anyway, "I did."

"So why did it end…so suddenly?"

'I knew it. He's still a little mad.' Krystal sighed. "Let it go Shane. Please."

"But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's been bothering me since I stopped talking to you. I always wanted to know why it just ended. I mean, we were an item one day," he clasped his paws together, "and then we were nothing the next." He said bringing his paws apart.

Krystal looked at that little heart and remembered that night much more clearly now. She realized why Shane brought her there now. That heart symbolized to her their first…and last kiss. Now she understood what Shane was trying to say. "We didn't have anything…" She whispered. That night when they etched that heart in, they shared their very first kiss. But that was also their last because the very next day…it was over. 

"I'm sorry." Shane apologized. "I didn't want to bring up anything. In fact, forget that I brought you here." Shane stood up and was almost about to leave but once more Krystal stopped him. "What?"

"I DID feel something Shane. It ended because that feeling was lost." She found herself saying and it shocked her and Shane. 

Shane began to walk off again but once more Krystal stopped him. "Now what?"

"You know…I'm hungry." Krystal smiled and Shane did the same. "For old time sake?" 

There was something about how Krystal did that. It made him feel close to her again. Whenever Krystal was hungry, Shane would find out. And EVERY TIME she was hungry Shane would always dump his plans and take Krystal to Foxxy's. "Alright," he said. "for old time sake." Though it wasn't that 'old' really.

Krystal smiled and then without any warning, looped her arm around Shane's. Shane didn't say or do anything; instead they went to Foxxy's. Shane liked the feeling back but he regretted he ever did what he had just done.

Krystal was even more regretful now than ever. She still had a bit of feeling left for Shane but now it was starting to grow again…and she couldn't figure out why.

***

"What is there left to ride?" Katt asked. It was getting into the evening by this time and Katt was having a wonderful time. She had guzzled down her water already and they'd had plenty of refreshments. "There isn't much left and I don't want to leave now."

"We rode most everything about four times already." Wolf said and sat down on a bench. "I'm getting tired now."

"Maybe you should go home?" Katt shrugged. "You got a ride don't you?"

"Yeah, and I should probably get going now. Until Leon gets home I won't have anything to do though…but dammit I'm tired!" He stood up. "So I'll see you too at school tomorrow." He waved and walked off. 

Before long Katt looked to Fox. "It's getting darker…let's go on the Ferris wheel." She suggested.

Fox knew what Katt was trying to do…and she was going to get away with it. "I've been waiting for you to say that." He smirked. "Let's go, now that Wolf is gone."

"My thoughts exactly." Katt said. 'Wouldn't want him to spoil the moment.' She thought to herself. She hooked her arm around Fox and they began to walk to the Ferris wheel, which was beautifully illuminated with bright white lights that flashed in turns. 

The line was surprisingly short, but not many would get on the Ferris until it was dark out. So they were lucky they got here when they did. This was the point where the line would start to get long. Not only that, but the ride itself was long. "We'll get to see the whole park from here!" Katt said excitedly. 

It was time for them to get on the ride. Many furs and humans were stepping off, and just as Fox predicted, as the sun was setting, many came romping over to the ride. 'Thank goodness we're first in line.' 

They stepped into their booth and the wheel turned a little so that the ones behind them could get into their booth. It continued like this for a few minutes but the sunset that they saw was beautiful. 

At first, Katt and Fox had sat on opposite sides of the booth staring at each other. Fox knew little about Katt and was surprised that he enjoyed the day. The sunset made her fur look more relaxed. Katt always seemed relax to him. She looked out into the sunset towards the mountains. They were very pretty indeed. It made the mountains glow a nice silver. 

Before the ride actually started, Fox could no longer help himself. He made his way over to Katt's side of the booth and sat next to her. She looked at him and smiled. Katt suddenly grew nervous. She NEVER got nervous before, but Fox had already gave her this sensation once before. She didn't know how to act now. She continued to stare out into the sunset when she felt Fox slip her arm around her waist. This didn't take her by surprise one bit, but the touch that he gave off did. She sighed contently as the ride truly began.

"Tell me more about you." Katt said softly as the moment seemed to build. "I want to know you."

"You'll find out more and more about me everyday." Fox replied. "For now, let's enjoy the sunset. How often do you get to see a sunset this beautiful?"

He was right, it was beautiful. Dipped halfway behind the mountains and it illuminated the sky in a blanket of gold, but red near the origin. Not a trace of blue was left, and even now, you could start to see stars. In Katt's mind there was nothing that could take this perfect moment away. 

When the ride was finally over, they stepped out of their booth and began to walk around paw in paw. "Now it's my turn to choose a ride." Fox smirked and they continued to walk a little ways when they finally reached it: The Tunnel of Love. 

"I thought this was just a get together." Katt giggled. 'It's all too perfect.'

"We can hang out…but let's enjoy ourselves." He said and they made their way to the little boats. They were little swan boats decorated with pink heart shaped wings and the seats were velvet green. It looked better than what most others had seen. "Shall we?" Fox offered and extended his paw. 

There was no way that Katt was going to say no to this. She took Fox's paw and they were both seated. The boat began to drift forward and into the tunnel.

There was soft romantic music that played in the background. The tunnel was lit only a little to make it seem like moonlight. At the top were more glowing little lights that seemed like stars. It really was all too perfect. 

Fox wrapped his arm around Katt's waist again. She purred contently and rested her head on his shoulder. It was actually quite nice in the tunnel. The light was perfect and the silence between them actually made the moment feel better. 

Fox brought his tail around her and brought Katt closer to him. She was lovely and he began to stroke her side a little. Katt sighed contently with a purr and realized that she really was enjoying this. 

They held each other for what seemed like hours. They let their thoughts drift. Katt licked Fox's cheek and smiled as he turned to face her. She was even more gorgeous now than she was before. Their paws clasped and the moment was perfect. Their eyes were closed and Fox found himself kissing Katt. When the kiss was broken, they held each other longer, until the ride would be over. 

***

Krystal and Shane had left Foxxy's Diner a short while ago and the question still soared in Krystal's head. 'What did it mean to you?' At least Shane didn't seem distracted by it now. 

"So tell me about how your night with Fox went." Shane said. "I mean, you didn't tell me about it."

Krystal didn't say anything at all. She just stood there with her eyes forward as they walked around for a while, Krystal still hooked around Shane. "It was nice. We went to see a movie and then had a dinner."

"Did you enjoy it?" 

"Of course I did. It was Fox, who wouldn't enjoy it." She giggled. That probably wouldn't be best to throw into Shane's face though. "Sorry…"

"You don't have to be, I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Fox didn't tell you anything?"

"Nope. I was on the phone with Katt last night. Didn't get the chance to talk to Fox."

"Ah." She said as they got to her door. They looked out into the sunset and it was dazzling to them. "I wonder if Katt's home yet."

"Maybe." Shane said and they both had a seat on Krystal's stoop. "If she's home then Fox would be. We should call them to see how it went, you think?"

"Of course we should." Krystal said. "We can bug them about what they did all day and…you know somehow I don't really want to know what happens."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Fox."

"Krystal, it's not like you two are going out. Don't worry so much. Whatever happens happens. You can't just force Fox to choose." Shane said.

"And you can't either." Krystal suddenly retorted. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what you said." 

"I see…" Shane said. "I'm not trying to force you to do anything. I just…miss you I guess."

"You guess?"

"Alright, dead on." Shane said. "But whatever Fox does is his choice. You and Katt are best friends. You wouldn't let a boy come between the both of you. Would you?"

"Of course not!" Krystal shook her head. "We've known each other for ten years. I won't let that friendship slip away because of some boy."

"Then you don't have anything to worry about. Regardless of what happens. If Fox ends up going out with Katt…don't envy, be happy."

"Don't worry be happy?"

"Yeah." Shane nodded. "You'll be fine."

'Shane does it again!' Krystal thought. She found that their arms were still hooked together but she didn't mind. "Shane…" Krystal said.

"What is it?" 

She stayed silent for a moment. "…Never mind." 

Shane looked perplexed at Krystal. He hated it when you wanted his attention and then immediately shunned it. It got annoying…but nothing was annoying when it came to Krystal. 

To Shane's surprised she leaned on him. She hadn't done that to him in months. He liked it of course, but he wanted to know WHY? "Krystal…?"

"I'm getting tired Shane." She said softly. "I think I should go inside now."

Shane helped Krystal on to her feet and they watched the last of the sunset. Krystal looked up at Shane as he stared out into the sunset and the wind began to blow. The breeze ruffled the hair on his head and Krystal liked that a lot. She found herself…feeling something again. "You should get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and walked down the steps. "One day you'll tell me what you were going to tell me right? You know when you whispered my name?"

Krystal was unaware that it was even a whisper. "Of course I will." She said and he walked off.

As Shane faded off in the distance Krystal sighed. What she wanted to tell Shane she somehow couldn't. "I've really missed you too…" She whispered to herself and let the wind carry her thoughts away.

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Alright, this chapter was updated late because I have a friend in town but at least I got it here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it's actually one of the better ones. But I seem to notice I'm straying a little further away from what the fic is supposed to be about. 


	13. Kits These Days

A/N: So far this fic is better than I thought it would be. This chapter has A LOT of dialogue. I'm not sure how much longer this fic will be actually. But some of the dialogue I feel is interesting and it gives you an idea of what some characters think of the others.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in any way is entirely coincidental.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: Kits These Days

They were wrapped in each others arms while standing at Katt's front door. They were entangled in the moment that Katt wanted to last forever. She didn't want to let this moment go…and she wouldn't. For as long as Fox stood there the moment would last. They kissed again but it was still nothing like the one in the tunnel of love. The first kiss is always the best one.

They were at Katt's front step and they decided to sit down where they continued to cuddle. Some adults passed by and smiled at them, probably remembering back to when they were young kits in love. 

With a sigh of content Katt was hypnotized by this moment. "I really enjoyed our time together." She said softly and rested her head on his shoulder and stroked his chest a little bit.

"So did I." Fox replied and actually found his my fixated ON Katt instead of how the moment was. It was the way it should've been. He wasn't concerned about whether or not he was doing something wrong or whether or not she'd like it. After all sometimes you had to take chances right?

Fox slipped his arm around her and wrapped his tail around her as well. The moment couldn't end now.

Fox's touch was very soothing to her and it was one of the most comforting she'd ever felt. His fur was nice and warm. Not only that but the coat was beautiful too. 'How'd I ever let this one slip past me?' Katt thought to herself. As her tail made its way around him the door crept open and as soon as the sound was heard Katt and Fox had broken off of each other. 

"Hello Katt. You must be Fox." Katt's mom said. "Well, I hate to spoil the moment but Katt needs to come inside now." She said and went back inside.

"She does that so much nowadays." Katt rolled her eyes. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Katt asked.

"Of course you will." Fox replied with a smile. "So I'll see you tomorrow." Fox waved but before he left he couldn't help but plant another kiss on Katt's cheek. 

***

As soon as Katt stepped inside her mom gave her the phone. "Krystal has been calling for a while now. She said she really had something to talk to you about." Her mom said. "She made it sound urgent. So you better call her back." Her mom said and sent her upstairs.

As Katt ascended the stairs she had been dialing Krystal's number and the phone rang about twice before someone picked up. It was Krystal of course since it was her number and her parents refused to answer her phone. "You called?" Katt began.

"Yeah. Where were you all day? I called after I got home from hanging out with Shane and Nall and--"

"Shane?" Katt interrupted. "What were you doing with Shane?" 

"Why do you care?" Krystal answered. "Besides, I had no one else to hang out with. So how'd it go? And WHERE WERE YOU?!" Krystal asked once more.

"Fox took me to the amusement park. We ran into Wolf and we hung out with him for a few hours but he got tired and left." Katt told her. But she wasn't going to mention anything to Krystal about the Ferris Wheel or the Tunnel of Love. "It was quite fun."

There was a pause on Krystal's end of the line. This did actually come as a shock to her. Fox had only taken her to dinner and a movie. But it seems as if he had a night on the town with Katt. "Are you there?" Katt said with a "hello?" to follow up. "Earth to Krystal."

"I'm here." Krystal said. 

"Good. So what did you and Shane do?"

'What did Shane and I do?' Krystal thought. She didn't want to tell Katt about how they had talked more about…THAT day. "We just hung out at Peppy's Café." Krystal answered. It wasn't a lie, it was the truth.

"I see…" Katt trailed off. Katt now went on a pause. 'WHO the hell are we fighting over!?' Katt suddenly wondered. She couldn't help but admit that she had a feeling for Shane too. But as far as Katt was concerned, Shane was too scared and cautious to date again. 

Krystal was also confused. "What did you and Fox ride?" 

"Everything!" Katt quickly replied all perky like. "We went on everything maybe five times. Except for the Ferris Wheel and Tunnel of Love." Hey, it was half true right?

"You're not telling me something." Krystal said. She KNEW Katt's voice when she was hiding something BIG and THIS was definitely BIG. "Tell me EVERYTHING that you did."

"The same old stuff we always do." Katt said. "You know…eat from the concession stands and what not."

"Katt, how can you say it's the 'same old stuff we always do' when you NEVER been to an amusement park in your life!?" Krystal screamed. 'She really IS hiding something from me.' 

"Krystal, there isn't anything else to say about it." Katt lied.

"Katt, don't take me for a fool. It was an AMUSEMENT park. How could 'nothing' happen between you two?"

"Well, why don't you tell me about your date and I'll tell you about mine?" Katt protested. "You only told me about where you went. You never said what happened."

"Because nothing happened!" Krystal argued.

"Oh come on Krystal. It was a ROMANCE movie! You had to have fallen into the mood." Katt retorted. 

She had Krystal there and Krystal hadn't really thought about it. "Why are we starting to yell at each other?" Krystal suddenly asked. "This is stupid. Let's be calmer about it." Krystal said lowering her voice. Any louder and her parents would've heard a show going on.

Katt sighed. "Well then can we at least be honest with each other? It's only a boy Krystal. Another stupid boy." Although 'stupid' wouldn't be how she would describe it really. Since Fox wasn't just any old boy…and neither was Shane.

Katt was now rested on her bed and continued to speak. "Let's take a breath for ten seconds and then we can tell each other about our 'date.'" Katt said, and Krystal agreed. 

They waited for ten seconds then almost as if they were reading each other's mind they said at the exact same time, "You first," which was exchanged by nervous laughter from the both of them.

"I insist." Katt offered.

"No, you first. You obviously had more excitement then I did." Krystal said.

"No, you had the first date so you talk first." Katt said.

"How about we ask each other questions and the story goes on from there?" Krystal suggested. "You ask me questions first."

"That works much better for me." Katt said. "Well of course the obvious questions are out of the way. That being where did you eat and what movie did you go see." She said as she began to fiddle with her tail treating it like a long piece of hair. "So…how was the movie?" Katt asked. "Wait don't answer that because I already know that to you it was great, because you like romance." Katt pondered a bit while Krystal continued to await the feline's question. "Did you guys kiss in the theater."

"No, we didn't kiss. We just had that little moment where we held each other. Or rather he held me." Krystal answered honestly. There was nothing to be nervous about since they'd done this kind of thing several times before. But for some reason Krystal was nervous about it.

"Well did you guys ever kiss?"

Krystal shook her head, and even though Katt couldn't see it, for the while it took for Krystal to respond the answer was clear. "No, no kisses. But I think I kind of like that more."

Katt wasn't like Krystal in the dating game. She didn't like to take her sweet time to build up to all the passion and lust that two of a kind could share. She was more of the type to jump into the relationship and take a chance. Sure, her and Fox weren't 'officially' a couple but who controlled romance anyway? 

"So what about you? What all did you do on your date?" Krystal asked. "After Wolf left what did you and Fox do?"

"Well…" Katt trailed off into though. 'Do I really want to tell her THIS?' She decided that since it was her idea to be honest she went through with it. "Well...we actually did ride on the Ferris Wheel. Only once though and that sunset was really beautiful, that I couldn't resist. Well actually, I'd say that Fox made the first move actually."

"Yeah, I can believe that…" Krystal said remembering the night at the movies. "He made the first move on me too."

"So I guess you could say I gave into him. You know how I am but this one was the HARDEST to resist. So after that we went into the tunnel of love."

"And you kissed I presume?" Krystal asked.

"Well…yes but it wasn't like a very passionate kiss or anything. It probably meant nothing to him." Katt lied. She knew that her kissing Fox would make Krystal feel bad. Now Krystal's ears were probably lowered and she was probably getting deep into thought thinking about what had gone wrong. "Don't start Krystal."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you better than you know yourself !I know how you are. Don't think about what went wrong. Nothing went wrong." Katt said before Krystal could begin. "We're just different."

"I wasn't going to do or say anything this time." Krystal said.

"Really now?" Katt said. "What made you change?"

Krystal was silent for a moment before she answered. "Shane did…" 

"I want to ask you something." Katt said. "How does Shane do it? Every time I talk to him I always end up telling him SOMETHING that I wouldn't tell anyone. So how does he do it?"

"He doesn't make fun of you. He might tell you you're wrong but he won't try to make you feel bad like most of the other guys do. I think it's because Shane actually listens to me. Whenever I want to talk…Shane is always there to listen." Krystal found herself saying. "He was…never mind."

"I know…the type of fox you always wanted am I right? Someone who pays attention to you and makes you feel good right?" Katt said. Actually, she liked attention just as much as the next fur did. "You should've kept him." Katt sighed. 

"It's over Katt. Nothing will change that."

"You still like him. I can tell." Katt replied. "You talk about him almost as much as he talks about you…and I mean in the good way."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were gone with Fox I talked to Shane too. Every time we talked it was about you." 

"How did we get to talking about Shane?" Krystal asked suddenly. 

"I don't know. Some question I asked." 

"Katt…how…" She trailed off.

"How what?"

"How much do you like Fox?"

"Krystal, I LOVE Fox." Katt replied. "I'll tell you that much right now. I can't help it. He's unlike any other guy I've met before."

"So then…what about Shane?" Krystal asked.

"What about Shane?" 

"You obviously like him too… I know you too. You LOVE attention and you know Shane will give it to you." 

"Can we talk about something else now?" Katt suddenly tried to change the subject.

"No, tell me what you like about Shane!" Krystal exclaimed.

"Are you afraid I'll run off with your ex or something?"

"That's not it. You like Fox more obviously but what is it about Shane that you like so much?"

"I don't know. I really don't." Katt said earnestly. "I can't answer that."

"Oh fine." Krystal pouted.

"NOW can we talk about something else?" 

"I guess so…"

***

Fox got home and when he walked in the door his dad was on the phone. He caught the last part of the conversation and then eyed him strangely. 

"Hold on Shane he just walked in." He said and signaled Fox over. Often times when Fox wasn't there, Shane would talk to James. Somehow, and it was still unclear to Fox, but Shane seemed to get along with all adults. Even Krystal's dad liked him (though he didn't trust him alone with her). 

Fox grabbed the phone, as this one had a cord on it. "What's up?"

"Fox you two timer you!" Shane laughed. "Imagine what kind of lesson you'd get from Bill after he hears this. Not just that, but what would Slippy think when he finds out?"

Fox didn't find this very amusing. "Why did you call?"

"Because I want to know what happened?"

"Did Krystal put you up to this?" Fox asked.

"Where did that come from?"

"It's just that I know you'd do anything for her…I would." Fox sat down as his dad went upstairs. 

"Well, no she didn't actually. I'm calling you on my own freewill and asking just because I didn't see you all weekend."

"Well, I enjoyed my time with both of them and all."

"There's a but huh?" Shane commented. 

"Yeah, the 'but' would be that well…" Fox didn't want to finish. 

"Well what?"

"How did you ever manage to go out with Krystal? She's really shy. It's hard to talk to her actually." Fox said honestly but would never say that to Katt or Krystal.

"Fox…" Shane sighed. "It's not what you do that counts, it's what you FEEL for them." Shane explained. "You have to give it time I suppose."

"I guess you're right about that." Fox said. "But the feeling was there first…I just need her to be more open and affectionate."

"Krystal isn't like that though. You've only known her for….what a week? Maybe even less. When I went out with her you never really cared to be around." 

It was true. Fox HAD actually met Krystal before but they never spoke and he never really spoke. Sometimes there was the "hi" or "what's up" in the hallways of the school but they never actually sat down and talked. Fox always saw Krystal as shy…yet beautiful. "But still, she's very shy it seems."

"You have to give her a moment. She comes around after a while. She stops being so nervous once she's used to talking to you."

"Alright. But still, the night with Krystal was kind of boring you know? We didn't really do anything."

"Remember Fox, feeling is first. Forget about how she acts. Just remember that even Krystal is outgoing."

"Stop talking to me like I'm someone looking for guidance. I'm not."

"Sorry. I've been talking to Katt and Krystal a lot lately."

"What do they say?" Fox pondered. "About me, that is."

"Well, Krystal talks about you all the damn time. I can't stand it! It's always how she feels." Shane said. 

"But you can bear it with Katt right?" Fox asked.

"Well, somehow Katt always tricks me into revealing more about my feelings to Krystal. I don't get much of a chance to talk to her about you."

"Figures…" 

"So you think Krystal is pretty boring huh?"

"I didn't say that. I like Krystal a lot actually."

Shane pondered for a bit. "So if I asked you who you liked more…then who would you say?"

"Don't make this hard on me Shane." Fox said without giving an answer. "I'm tired though. I took Katt out to the Amusement Park and I'm actually pretty tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Of course."

***

Shane hung up the phone and felt like calling Krystal but once again couldn't bring himself to do so. At least he was actually speaking to her now. He felt much better that way, but then he had someone else pop up into his mind. Katt.

Katt was a great friend but Shane knew that he'd never feel for Katt the way he felt for Krystal. Katt just wasn't Krystal. Even to Shane there was a part of Katt that made him want to stay away. What was it that everyone saw in her? Granted Katt was beautiful and outgoing, but to Shane there were times when she should just shut up…and for Katt to do that would mean the apocalypse or something .

Shane put himself to rest on his bed staring at the ceiling. "I miss her so much!" He said to himself. At least now he didn't ask the undying question…'Why?' But deep down inside it did still hurt. Either way things were looking up now. For Fox anyway. The vulpine had two girls swooning over him and in the end there was no way this could possibly turn out good. Either Krystal would get hurt, Katt would get hurt or Fox would get hurt. Or maybe even all three of them. 

Shane turned to his side and sighed. It was nice to be able to talk to them and get them to open up at least…but Shane found himself feeling lonely again. But Katt didn't interest him enough and he thought he'd be damned if he went out with Krystal again. Still, he was lonely. Then a question popped up to him that he'd probably be thinking about the entire night. "Krystal had said something under her breath as I walked away…but what was it? She's supposed to tell me something…sometime." Shane didn't know but now it raced through his mind. He'd worry about it later though. Now he should try and get some sleep.

***

'Who the hell are we fighting over anyway?' Katt pondered to herself. Of course there was the big one, Fox McCloud. But now there was a small place in HER heart for Shane. But it wasn't a large place. Shane didn't look like he'd go out with anyone for a while though. 

Katt also couldn't help but realize that Krystal was right in the end. She did like Shane because Shane gave her a lot of attention and listened to her…and she could listen to him. What was wrong with this equation? 'I should probably be with Shane…not Fox.' Katt thought. No, Fox is better to hang around than Shane is. Shane is that friend that you can always lean on when something is wrong. It wouldn't work anyway. 

'Why does this have to be some damn competition?' Katt sat up in her bed. "It doesn't!" She rasped out loud. "It's not some competition for Fox's affection…or Shane's." She always mentioned Shane second. "But why do I feel like it is?"

***

To Krystal all of this was not some sort of competition. Whoever got who was fine with her. She loved Fox but only liked Shane. 

But she missed that black fox. Shane was more caring about her. Shane understood her better than even Katt did. She liked that she could talk to Shane. And she could talk to Shane and expect him to listen. ACTUALLY listen. He wasn't like most other boys where they only heard what she said. Shane also didn't just see Krystal for her outer beauty but actually knew what kind of fur she was. "So why did I let him go?" Krystal wondered.

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: I don't feel this was one of my better chapters but I'm still happy with it. Katt and Krystal are both fighting over two different foxes. Weird eh? Anyway, enough of my commentary, please Review and try not to flame. Also, isn't it nice to see that Fox isn't oblivious to it all? Anyway, the fic probably doesn't have that many more chapters to go but please stick with me here.


	14. Two Birds With One Stone

A/N: Yes that's right. Two girls fighting over two boys. I told you I'd do something to make the fic different from you typical "Boy is Mine" type fic. At least I hope it's different! If it isn't…oh well I tried. Ahem! Anyway, I tried to make this chapter focus a lot on the Shane/Krystal/Katt love triangle rather than the Fox/Krystal/Katt triangle.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14: Two Birds With One Stone

Shane was at the school a lot earlier than he usually was. He'd kept his mind on Krystal and Katt all night. He wasn't going to deny any of his feelings for either of them, but he wasn't willing to accept the feeling he had for Katt as easily. 

He sat down in the middle of the commons all by himself. It was about 6:20 now and that meant that he was there LONG before he should've been. There was no one in the area except himself. No teachers or staff was present and no student would EVER come to school this early. 

However, Shane rather liked this solitude. He could never seem to think in the morning at home. That was probably due to the fact that he had just awakened. But his mind usually grew more open when the area was more open. Often times Shane stared off into space not knowing what to think exactly and this morning didn't seem much different.

The black fox became drowned in his thoughts as more and more silence filled the room. The only sound he could hear was the sound of his own thoughts. 

His thoughts on Katt actually remained the same throughout the moment. She was no different to him than she was a few months ago. Katt was still flirtatious and there was no way you could hide that. She was pretty though and Shane did feel like Katt was always there for him. She was sort of emotional support for him. The problem was…that's all she was to him. Yet...he wanted something more with her too.

Shane closed his eyes and continued to think for a moment when he felt a paw placed on his shoulder. He jumped a bit and turned around. It was Krystal. "You're very early this morning." Shane said.

"This is the earliest you've ever been here yourself." Krystal said and sat down. "Why did you come so early?"

Shane didn't want to tell Krystal that he'd been here to think about her and Katt. "I was bored and wanted to get out early." Shane lied. Krystal could probably tell. She usually could. This time was no different.

"No, you came for a different reason. In deep thought on something again?" Krystal said. She knew Shane better than anyone else it seemed. 

"Yeah. I have been lately." Shane replied. 

"Is it about me?" Krystal gave a nervous smile. 

"Well, not exactly. I don't really want to talk about it just yet." Shane said. "I've been thinking about it all morning though."

Shane then continued to sit there and to his surprise Krystal took his paw in hers. "You'll tell me some time right?" She asked. Almost the exact same way Shane had asked. At first Krystal thought that Shane would shun her paw away but instead he clasped it and smiled. 

"Of course I'll tell you. I've never hidden anything from you…I wouldn't start now." Shane spoke. He could hardly believe he had just said what he did.

"Don't stress over it. I hate it when you stress over things." Krystal gave his paw a squeeze. 

"I won't stress over anything. I promise." Shane assured her. 'Why is she holding me?' He began to wonder. "Now are you going to tell me what you need to tell me?"

The question caught Krystal off guard and she looked down for a moment. "Not quite."

Shane nodded. "Take all the time you need." And that was it. He didn't say anything more…just left it at that. That's what Krystal liked about him so much. Any other fur would've tried to pry it out of her but Shane just left it where it was. 

"Let's make an agreement. When you want to talk about your situation then I'll talk about mine." 

Shane only nodded to this and realized that they were still holding paws. It was then that Shane decided to break that small grasp they had. Somehow it didn't feel right for him to enjoy her affection anymore. Perhaps that was Shane's problem. He allowed himself to love but didn't allow himself to BE loved. But him accepting her paw was a sign that perhaps this little statement wasn't true right?

'Does he still hurt inside?' Krystal suddenly thought. 'No, I think he feels more sadness than anger now.' Shane missed Krystal and Krystal now knew this. She just wasn't sure how Shane would react when she told him that she felt the same way. 

It was getting on to 6:40 and that meant that more furs would start showing up. Shane stood up from where he sat and began to walk away, leaving Krystal by herself. As he walked off he could sense Krystal following him. He wasn't wrong either. She was probably only two steps behind. 'Why is she following me?'

"I want to talk to you." Krystal said almost as if reading Shane's mind. "We haven't spoken in a while. We need to catch up."

This made Shane come to a halt. He was almost to his locker until Krystal stated that. He turned without moving his entire body and looked at Krystal. He wasn't sure of his words at that moment. "There's nothing we need to catch up on."

"Sure there is. We haven't spoken to each other since January. A lot of stuff could've gone on between when we stopped speaking and now." Krystal acknowledged. She was right.

"You know my story." Shane replied and continued on to his locker. Krystal followed him like a helpless kit. "Nothing happened to me. I spent my time being angry and talking to Katt a lot. That's basically all that happened."

"Oh…" Krystal said. "Well, nothing really happened to me either. I spent a lot of time talking to Katt and Nall."

"Oh, and of course there was Bill…and that's actually both of us." Shane said. "Which reminds me I need to ask him what he's doing over the spring break. I should see what Fox is up to as well…or are you going to check on Fox for me?" Shane joked.

"Very funny." Krystal crossed her arms. "Bill told me all the stuff you said about me behind my back you know."

As Shane was grabbing his morning books he suddenly dropped his science book when Krystal said those words. 'Damn traitor!' Shane thought. "He did huh?"

"Yeah. It's amazing what some guys will do for a pretty face." Krystal smirked.

"So I guess Bill told you about all the names I called you and all the stuff I said about you that isn't true huh?"

"Yeah. But I guess if I got dumped I'd probably be the same way." Krystal still had a smile on her face. "It's okay Shane…I only asked Bill about you because you wouldn't talk to me."

"Poor Bill. I think we got on his nerves." Shane said while shaking his head. Then they both laughed lightly. "But he still invites us to all his parties so it's all good." 

"Yeah. He said he was going to have a HUGE party after school this Friday." Krystal rolled her eyes. "I wish my parents would let me do that kind of stuff."

"You're going aren't you? He said there would be lots of dancing and food." Shane bent down to pick up his book. "I mean, you don't have other plans do you?"

"No…but…" Krystal said in a nervous voice. Why was she nervous? This was Shane, she'd told him more stuff than what she was about to say.

"What is it?"

"Will you go with me? It doesn't have to be a date or anything. I just want someone to go with and then maybe afterwards we could just…hang out or something?" Krystal clasped her hands together but was still content.

Once again Shane had dropped his science book…and all his other books. 'This is a trick! I KNOW this is a trick!" He told himself. He quickly grabbed his books again and came to a full stance. "Sure I'll go with you…but what's the catch? Why aren't you going with Fox?" Shane slipped out. 

"What do you mean 'why aren't I going with Fox?'" Krystal's smile turned to a frown. She then started tapping her foot to the ground. Shane knew what this meant. Krystal was looking for an explanation. A GOOD explanation. This was one of the moments where Shane couldn't answer with that same old excuse, 'Oh nothing' or 'I don't want to talk about it.' 

Shane smirked a little bit and then began to laugh. "Don't worry about it Krystal. I'll go with you. It's just that you've been so obsessed with Fox that I couldn't help it."

"Good enough." Krystal said and ceased her tapping. "What do you want to do after?" 

"Hell if I know." Shane shrugged. "Get something to eat…go to a movie…stay out all night and do something. I'll let you decide."

'He's getting back to normal all right.' Krystal shook her head. That's what Shane always did. He left it up to Krystal to decide. "When Friday rolls around we'll see." Krystal said. "I'm going back to the commons. Nall should be here by now. Are you coming?"

"I don't know. Nall and I don't get along very well, remember?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Krystal grabbed Shane by the arm. "Come on and let's talk."

What choice did Shane have anyway?

***

Back in the commons, Nall sat down with her head rested on the table. She was tired but at least spring break would be soon. 

Bill would probably announce his party plans over the PA system, like usual. This time everyone would be prepared for a party. Nall once more thought what everyone else though, 'How can he do this ALL the time?'

Krystal walked up tugging on Shane's arm as Nall raised her head to see them. "Hey guys."

Krystal beamed a smile with her own "Hey." Shane just stood there and waved. 

"You guys going to Bill's this Friday?" Nall asked with the world's biggest yawn to follow.

"Of course we are!" Krystal said. "Didn't sleep well?"

"Hon, I never sleep well anymore." Nall said.

***

As Krystal stood talking to her friends, she hadn't noticed Fox and Slippy walk into the commons. Fox looked to observe Krystal and noticed that Shane was right. Even Krystal could have a mouth at times.

Fox sat down at the table with Slippy and the very first thing that Slippy noticed was that Shane was standing next to Krystal. "Are they actually speaking again?" Slippy asked.

"Krystal and Shane? Oh yeah they talk again." Fox answered. "Maybe you should actually try this 'talking' thing with Katt. You know I hear it actually works."

"Shut up! Why doesn't she talk to me then?" Slippy asked.

Fox gave Slippy a sigh as a reply and Shane had sat down next to Fox just seconds later.

Fox was about to speak when Slippy interrupted before Fox could even breathe a word, "I thought you were mad at Krystal? Now you're acting as if nothing happened!" 

"Well, when you think about it…yeah, nothing happened." Shane replied.

Slippy was confused now. "What do you mean?"

"It's in the past…that moment is in the past and so I should just forget about it." Shane said. Even though he hadn't really. It just felt like the thing to say to Slippy. It would only be a few minutes before he started bitching about Katt all over again.

"Then maybe you should ACTUALLY forget!" Slippy pointed to Krystal. The blue vixen looked back at the sign of Nall pointing it out. She looked back at Slippy and shook her head and was back to her conversation with Nall. 

"Whatever." Shane shook his head. "I've forgiven her. It's never too late to going back to being friends."

"It is when your ex is Katt." Slippy commented.

"Slippy shut the hell up! We're all tired of feeling you damn sympathy." A deep voice came from behind him. Slippy looked behind to see Wolf standing there. "You make it seem as if you're the only guy who ever got dumped. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and move on! I swear you do this everyday!" This got Slippy to quiet down a bit. If Slippy ever got too dramatic about it, you could always count on Wolf to come and save you.

Wolf took a seat next to Shane and put his head down. "What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"I think Leon finally got expelled." Wolf said. 

"But what for?" Fox asked.

"Apparently he got drunk the other night and went driving home. They say he hit a cop but I think it's all a bunch of lies. Probably just some rumor that got out of hand. All we really know is that he totaled his car. Nothing else is concrete because his parents don't discuss it. They'll probably disown him in a few years…or months…maybe even weeks."

"Tough." Was all Shane could say.

"What do you mean 'tough?'" 

"It was bound to happen. Actually, I'm surprised YOU'RE not expelled yet!" Shane suddenly said.

Wolf growled a little but then came to a realization. Shane was right. "I suppose you have a point. Leon's in jail now, and his parents don't plan on bailing him out." Wolf shook his head. "We were going to join the military together."

"You could always go with Bill and me." Fox offered.

"Maybe."

"You know what?" Shane began. "Forget about Leon. He's gone from school! I don't know why we were associated with him in the first place." Shane babbled. It was obvious he didn't like Leon. 

Just then Bill came walking in wearing some shades and a white light jacket that he rolled the sleeves up on. He had a black shirt beneath the jacket and black pants to match. "Hey guys." Bill said and sat down and put his feet on the table.

"That time of the year?" Fox smirked. EVERY TIME a vacation came up, Bill dropped the books and didn't do much of any work for the week. That's because he was the only student who knew the little secret about the teachers that he didn't tell anyone. The fact that teachers would grade assignments but it didn't matter because the grades were already done and already final. So doing work was useless…but teachers didn't want students thinking about breaks early.

"Yep. I finished my book and now I'm only waiting for Friday." He said when he eyed Wolf. To some extent Bill didn't like Wolf very much at all. Still, Wolf was considered a friend. He looked to Wolf and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Leon got expelled." Slippy answered.

"Thank you 'Wolf!'" Bill said. He was annoyed with Slippy, but then again…who wasn't?

Wolf shook his head. "In the end it'll be okay." He rested his head on his paws. 'I hope.' He said in thought.

"You could always go with Pigma!" Slippy joked but no one else laughed.

Wolf got up and walked over to Slippy and punched him. Slippy fell out of his seat and hit the ground. Wolf, rather than returning to his seat he merely took Slippy's. "This is serious for me!" As Slippy sat up, Wolf dropped the toad's backpack on his chest. 

'At least he'll get into far less trouble.' Fox thought, and could almost tell that Bill thought the same thing. Even if Wolf was the leader of the two, Leon was the one who would scheme everything they did. Wolf just went a long with it for god knows what reason.

"You going on the PA again this year?" Fox asked Bill. 

Bill smiled. "Of course I am. The whole school's invited and not just our class this time. Not only that but the part is across the entire block this year!"

"How did you convince the neighbors?" Fox had to wonder.

"I didn't." Bill laughed. "They convinced ME!"

"It's almost time for to go, I better head off to class." Shane said and grabbed his belongings and was down the halls. 

***

As Shane was walking to his first hour he noted that it was only 7:00 in the morning. As he made his way he saw Katt standing at the door to his first hour. 'Oh great…' Shane thought. 'What now?'

"Hey, I thought you'd come here around this time." Katt said.

"You didn't see Krystal?"

"No, I wanted to find you. You usually get here a few minutes before seven."

"I've been here since 6:20 actually." Shane stopped in front of his class and was face to face with Katt. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you were going to Bill's this Friday? The whole sophomore class is talking about it." Katt said.

"Of course I am." Shane replied. Instantly, Shane knew where this was headed. "Have you come to ask me to go with you or something?"

"Well, I was thinking we party at Bill's and then head out and do something for the rest of the night." Katt suggested. "It doesn't have to be a 'date' or anything like that. Just a friendly get together." Although to Katt it probably would've been a 'date.' She was willing to go that far with Shane. After all, she wasn't going out with Fox. 'I could use this moment to see who's better…' Katt thought.

'They're so much more alike than I give them credit for!' Shane found himself smirking at the thought. "Sorry to disappoint you Katt, but Krystal already asked me to go with her." Shane said. 'Why the hell do I feel like I'm going to a damn dance! It's only a party!' Shane said to himself. 

"Why not go with both of us?" Katt asked

"Because I've got plans with Krystal that night." Shane said.

This indeed disappointed Katt. But not because Shane had said no, but because Krystal got to him first. 'Of all the furs, why did KRYSTAL have to get to THIS one first!?' Katt's ears lowered a bit.

"We can do something over the spring break sometime if you want?" Shane offered.

"That works for me at least." Katt said. "Looks like the first bell's going to ring soon. We better get to class." Katt turned around. "I better head off to my locker and drop off all this crap I don't need." 

Shane waved to her and walked into class.

***

As Katt walked down to her locker, which wasn't far from, where she was standing with Shane. "I can't believe Krystal got to him before I did!" Katt whispered to herself. "I thought that it'd be over between them and now SHE has plans with him on Friday night." She stopped for a moment, realizing that she had just passed her locker. "At least Fox is still mine." She said and turned around retraced her steps to her locker. "All mine."

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Nothing much I can say about this chapter but please R+R! I actually think this is one of the better chapters if you ask me. Anyway, I'll continue more with the Shane/Krystal/Katt triangle more in the next chapter. I haven't forgotten about Fox.


	15. Shane

A/N: OK as with "The Vulpine Prince" this fic is also drawing closer to it's end. When they end then "Beyond the Foxes Eyes" will be posted, so look out for that fic when it comes! I know that many of you will read it! Now back on topic. I bet you'll all enjoy what I've got in store for this fic. And to answer Taz, I could do a whole scenario on Wolf's background and past with Leon but the focus of this fic is not Wolf O' Donnell. I don't plan on making a fic based on Wolf's past at all for this one. Oh and why the chapter is called "Shane"? You'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15: Shane

It was the lunch period now and Katt was still annoyed at the fact that of all the furs in the entire school, Krystal had to get to Shane before she did. She sat at the table with Fox and his gang but noticed that Krystal or Shane weren't there. Katt glanced around and noticed the two of them sitting at a table by themselves. The sight made Katt a little angry. But again she thought about how Fox was hers at least.

Katt sat down next to Fox but for some reason couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about Shane. Why couldn't she stop thinking about Shane? It didn't make much of any sense to her at all. She had just told herself that she loved Fox more than Shane and now she was…jealous. She was jealous of Krystal, and she didn't like it at all. 'How can I be jealous of HER?'

Her thoughts were distracted when she felt Fox take her paw in his. "What's up?" He asked rocking back and forth in his chair. 

Katt shook her head, "It's nothing." 

Fox had his fair share of 'nothing' as well. Fox knew something was up, and he noticed that Katt was actually looking at Krystal. But was it Krystal…or was it Shane?

Katt turned to face Fox, unsure of anything else she could really say. Then she finally decided that since Krystal was going with Shane, why not…"You're going to Bill's right?" She interrupted her own thoughts. Fox smiled and nodded. "Well, why not go with me? We can go together."

"Of course we can go." Fox beamed and Wolf shot him a look. Fox ignored it.

Bill got up from the table and decided to walk around a little bit. "I'll be back, I just got to go and see someone."

***

Shane and Krystal were unsure of what they were doing. They were enjoying each other's company and neither of them cared what anyone else was saying. The only part that seemed very strange to Shane was that…he felt like old times with Krystal so many months ago. 

Just then Bill plopped down beside them and smiled. "So how's it going?" He began. Bill was actually a really cool fur when he wasn't stuck in a book or being a God. "Shane can we speak over there please?" Bill nudged him on. He had to talk to Shane for a moment and he wanted Shane to actually talk.

They walked off to a corner of the commons and Bill took off his shades and looked Shane in the eyes. 'Here comes another lecture…' Shane thought. 'Let's get it over with.'

Then to the black fox's surprise, he smiled. 

"I thought it was over between you and Krystal?"

Shane tapped his foot on the ground a little bit and held his head down for a couple of seconds. "It isn't exactly what it looks like. We're not going out if that's what your thinking." Shane said defensively.

"I never said that, but I thought you both hated each other? Now you're acting as if nothing ever happened?"

"Because 'nothing' is the best way to describe it." Shane suddenly sounded to Bill. "But you were right I guess. I did miss her."

Bill smiled. "Am I ever wrong?" He joked. Even Bill knew he couldn't play God. They both started back to Krystal. "Well, Fox seems more into Katt than anybody." Bill said. "And with how you and Krystal are acting, if you really want her again than I would ask her before someone else does."

"Whatever." Shane said. If anything, he knew that someone would say something like that. It wasn't that he hadn't planned on it or anything; it was that it wouldn't be long before the rumors and such started.

They both had a seat with Krystal and she was glad Shane was back. She motioned over to him and sat down in the chair next to the black fox. 

Bill looked around more for someone that he knew. Well actually, Bill knew everybody in the school practically, but he wanted to find someone who was actually a friend and not an acquaintance. "I'll see you two later." Bill was up and off again. Just then the bell rang.

***Later that day…

Shane dropped Krystal off at home before he went home himself. It was nice to be good friends with Krystal again, but perhaps they were going about it much to quickly. As Shane drove himself home that thought was on his mind. 'What if this is all some sort of sick twisted joke?' He wondered to himself. 'What if she feels nothing at all and she wants to just go back to a normal friendship?' But Krystal's actions that morning didn't make it seem that way. As Shane got to his house and pulled up in the driveway he couldn't help but think this. He got out of his car and slammed the door with Krystal still on his mind. "This can't be real." He muttered to himself. 

He crept inside his house and quickly made his way to his room. As with most of the teenage kits, his parents weren't home. They were at work just like most of the working community was at this hour. 

In his room he opened up a drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a notebook. This tome revealed lots about who Shane was, but he hadn't written in it in so long. He had five of them at his disposal that were full of writings. Writings he had since he was nine years old. Seven years worth. Now on his sixth 'journal' as many of the other furs called it, he had stopped writing in it. Shane didn't refer to his tome as a 'journal' or a 'notebook.' He actually called it a 'diary' even if it was just a notebook. A plain black notebook.

Of course around other guys he always referred to it as a 'journal'. He began to flip through this one seeing when he last wrote down an entry. The last entry he saw was January 20, 2003. He wanted to read it, but his memory had savored the day already. That was the day that he and Krystal broke up. It was on a Monday and of course seeing Krystal for the rest of that week didn't help any. Just the day before they had shared their first kiss and he wrote that down too.

He sighed at the memory of the two days. He always thought about how he could change them. Perhaps saying, "I love you" wasn't the right thing to say. In fact, that's how most relationships end. It all goes smooth until you whisper those three words. 

He started to read the entry but then stopped. "I don't need this to remind me how painful that day was…" 

He lie back on his bed and started flipping through several pages. Lots of thing had happened to him, but why did he stop after the worst day of his life? He'd been through lots of heartbreak and it always made him write more. But when it came to Krystal he had put the pen down and stopped. He was usually motivated to write more poems and stories when he was hurt or angry. Yet when Krystal had come along it made him stop. "Best not to dwell on it." Shane had to break the silence. 

For some reason Shane was saddened. Why was he so sad? He had Krystal back, somewhat. But perhaps it was because he wanted something with Krystal again. "But dammit!" He rasped. "Fox always has to step into the picture." He said and dropped the notebook on his face. 

Sure, Shane would openly admit that he was jealous of Fox. He also didn't like the fact that several girls would waste their time on Fox when he always rejected them. He'd never gotten close to many other girls. Not since Fara anyway. But with Krystal and Katt there was difference. Or was there?

'Stop thinking so much!' Shane told himself. He sat up and put the notebook back in the drawer and swung his feet over the edge of his bed and let them dangle for a moment before he slid forward and came to a stance. 

Shane sighed once more. "Forget it." He told himself. 'No one wants a fur like me anyway.' He told himself. 'I've got no special qualities. I'm not that artistic…I'm not athletic and I'm certainly not the greatest looking boy around.' Shane told himself. Most of the kits and kids at his school only went out with someone to be seen, or so Shane though. 'How many of those couples can honestly say they love their mate?' He wondered to himself. 

Shane wasn't like that though. Of course there was the physical attractiveness that he like a lot, but what good was a girl going to do for him if she didn't care about him? Shane had seen several human boys that go after a gorgeous girl. Without a doubt they were beautiful girls, but they were stuck up. Shane would never understand why they kept going after a girl. Then of course there was the moment when they actually got that girl. But that was also a sad sight to see. A girl that could wrap you around your finger just by her looks. Shane hated to see that. Then when they find out they're being milked and used they still continue to go out with that girl. Shane didn't understand this. 'Maybe it's for selfish reasons.' He thought. By "selfish" he meant for the girl. 'The guy knows he's not getting anything out of it, but maybe he stays to satisfy the girl.' Then it happens, they get dumped. Shane didn't want to end up like that. Krystal wasn't like a lot of the beautiful girls. She wasn't stuck up and self-centered like most of the girls he'd met. She was actually…different.

'But I did end up like those guys!' Shane pounded his dresser. He HAD noticed that Krystal wanted out of the relationship and he HAD chased her for her beauty. He was no different than the human boys he'd seen. 'So why did I continue with it?' He pondered. Better yet, why did Krystal?

"Stop thinking!" He exclaimed out loud and at that very moment the doorbell rang. 

Shane rushed downstairs to answer the door in hopes that it would be Krystal. When he answered the door it was, to his dismay, Katt. "Hey." He said trying not to show his disappointment that rather than the vixen of his dreams being there, it was a cat that he didn't like as much.

"Can I come in?" Katt said but it didn't much matter since she pretty much invited herself in. She didn't give time for Shane to say 'yes' but perhaps she already knew it wouldn't matter.

She sat down on one of the chairs in his living room. Shane didn't mind this, and he sat down in another chair. "You want something to drink?" He asked. 

"No thanks. I came here just to visit." She replied with a sweet voice. 

Shane wanted to know what was going on but didn't show it. Katt was a mischievous fur at times and for that he didn't really want her in the house. But he also knew that Katt wasn't one to get in trouble a lot. "You're not here about me going with Krystal to Bill's part are you?"

"No, whatever gave you that idea?" Katt swallowed nervously. There was that word again, nervous. Katt had found out that she got nervous around guys after all. 

"Because I know you." Shane replied. "If you'd have asked me before Krystal I'd have gone with you."

"I know you would have. You're sweet like that." She commented. 

"We could go as a group you know. It's not like I'm going with Krystal as a couple. You could come with us. You and Fox."

'You HAD to bring him to this didn't you!?' Katt thought. But that would be a great idea! It would give Katt a chance to see just what kind of guy Shane really was. She couldn't help but think that he was putting on an act, but he had changed a lot since he and Krystal broke up. He hadn't talked about humans since then.

"Sure we could go as a group." Katt said. "That way we could all party together."

"Krystal and I were going to go somewhere after…you guys want to come?" Shane asked. He knew by the way Krystal had said it that it should've just been her and Shane but Shane didn't want to make Katt feel bad. He wasn't oblivious to this "The Fox is Mine" game either. Of course he also thought that it was really Fox they were after but he couldn't help but think he was a part of the game as well.

"No, I think I'll just hang out with Fox afterwards." Katt said. She wasn't going to be cruel to Krystal and intervene in her moment with Shane. Katt did have a heart after all, but when it came to guys, Katt could sometimes be cold.

"You seem troubled by it all." Shane couldn't help but notice. "You're not mad at Krystal are you?"

"No, I'm not mad…it's just that--"

"You're not used to 'losing' to her?" Shane finished for her.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it."

Shane sat down on the armrest next to Katt. "You shouldn't think of it as a competition." Shane looked at her sternly. "Besides, I don't think Krystal would ever want to go out with me again."

It was then that Katt's next question took him by surprise. "Would you ever go out with me Shane? Ever?"

The question struck him with awe. He didn't know exactly how to answer that question. But since he'd been thinking about it lately. "Sure, sometime I guess." He didn't shrug or anything. He told her exactly what was on his mind about it. 

"Would you really?"

'What's with her all of a sudden?' He thought and had to try real hard not to roll his eyes to the question. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"But…why?" The fact that Katt noticed she stood a chance with him surprised her. She had to find out what it was about Shane that made him actually WANT to date her at one point or another.

Shane stood up and faced Katt. What was it about her that made him actually SAY that in the first place? "Well, you're beautiful for one thing." He walked up to her. "You're kind and understanding of me. Most importantly you tolerate me." He smirked. "But I guess it's because of how we can communicate."

It was reassuring to Katt to know that Shane didn't think low of her. They hadn't realized it right then and there but they both liked each other for the same reasons. Shane turned around and didn't realize why he said what he did, but it was all true. 

Katt walked up and hugged him from behind which didn't surprise Shane as much, since he knew what kind of fur she was. He turned around and to his surprise he embraced her for the moment. Her touch was no Krystal to him but it still felt good. 

They held each other for a few minutes and Katt buried herself inside his chest. His fur was so much softer than Fox's was. She suddenly had the feeling that she was safe in Shane's arms. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they met with Shane's. His eyes were beautiful. They were a crystal powdered blue that stood out. It was impossible not to love his eyes. They made him unique in her eyes. 

There was something about the sensation that didn't settle with Shane. Something about this entire moment didn't seem right to him…but he was enjoying it. Katt closed her eyes again and it was then that Shane realized just who was in his arms. "Katt…" He whispered.

She looked up at him but wouldn't let him speak anymore before she kissed him. They kissed for a good, not to mention long, ten seconds. When the kiss was broken, so was their embrace. "I shouldn't have done that…" Katt backed away. 

Was this really Katt standing before him? He couldn't believe what she just said. Shane had no objections to the kiss though. He enjoyed it…almost as much as she did. "Katt…" He repeated. 

She covered her lips. Something was now troubling her more than before. She felt as if she'd done the worst of sin, but she hadn't done anything. "I..I gotta go now." She said and as she made her way for the door Shane had stopped her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. It was then he noticed that he had reached out for her paw.

Katt held her tongue and for some reason she couldn't find the words anymore. "I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and was out the door in a flash. 

Shane put a finger to his lips. He had no idea what just happened either.

***

She stormed out of his house and started to walk home. She knew what she did and she didn't like it. But she DID! 'I shouldn't have done that…' She told herself. It made her passion for Shane grow even more. That kiss was just too perfect for her. They just slipped into it and now Katt was making a big deal about it in her mind. 

"It was just a kiss!" She beamed out loud. "It didn't mean anything at all!" That's what she WANTED to believe at first. Until now there didn't seem to be anyone out there better than Fox. But now there was Shane. She felt so much more comfort around him, and she felt more secure. 

It was clear why she didn't like that kiss now. It made her lust more for Shane than it did Fox. Now she wanted HIM more than Fox. She stopped on her way home and sat on the curb. "This isn't right." She told herself. "Shane isn't meant for me…so why do I feel so strongly towards him?" 

She couldn't but admit that she LOVED that kiss. It was probably the greatest she'd ever experienced before, and that was saying a lot. As she thought about it a car pulled up beside her and the window on the driver's side rolled down and out peaked Fox's head. "Need a ride home?" 

'Great…' Katt thought. This wasn't the time to see Fox.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: OK, I'm trying to find the best way to explain this chapter…and I can't really do that just yet. But let's just say that Katt (obviously) wasn't herself after that kiss. It seems that now the game has changed…


	16. Feeling is First?

A/N: OK, I'll make this chapter pick off from where the last one left off with Katt meeting up with Fox. There isn't much I can say about this chapter really so let's get started.

Disclaimer:

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16: Feeling is First?

Fox had picked up Katt on the side of the street and began to wonder, "What were you doing? You live in the opposite direction." 

Katt wasn't thinking of Fox at that moment. She wanted another 'perfect' moment with Shane. As a result she didn't quite hear Fox. "What?" She listened to Fox repeat the question. "Well, I was…I don't know anymore." 

Fox didn't say anything. She looked a little troubled and he wanted to ask what was wrong, but she had an 'I don't want to talk about it' expression on her face. It was then he realized that he was in Shane's part of the neighborhood. Now that he thought about it, it didn't surprise him that she was here. "Are you still letting Krystal and Shane get to you?" He suddenly asked.

"What do you mean? I was just here to visit Shane, nothing more."

Fox kept his eye on the road and didn't look at Katt as he talked. "It doesn't seem like 'just a visit' from the look on your face. Something happened." Fox said but didn't push to know what it was. The only thing Fox could assume is that it involved Krystal.

They reached Katt's house and Fox dropped her off. "Don't let it bother you so much." Fox said before he drove off.

Katt walked up to her door and went inside her home. She walked upstairs and rested on her bed, thinking about that kiss. It really was too perfect to be real. 'Dammit!' She thought. She rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. She wanted Shane now. She couldn't believe it herself. 

***

Fox was driving home and he felt a little betrayed. He felt like Katt had lied to him and that made Fox a little upset in his mind. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Katt was jealous of Krystal. He didn't want to think of what she went to Shane's for. She probably made a scene or something. 

He got out of the car and walked in the house and greeted his father. He then walked upstairs immediately. He closed the door to his room and locked it, and then went fishing through his closet. There were several papers stacked up from as far back as second grade. It wasn't that Fox thought it would help him later on, it was because he was a pack rat at times.

He found his old yearbooks and looked through them and remembered what he had to go through sometimes. He wasn't one to gloat about it but he could even admit that in his past the girls always ran after him. Except for the ones that he liked, that is. It was ironic how he could have any girl EXCEPT the one he wanted. It had taunted him since he was in the seventh grade. Of course at the end of this eighth grade year and a bit of freshman year there was Fara, but she had moved. 

Fox wasn't open with many of the girls he met. They all liked him but the never liked them. Then when there was a girl he liked, they never like him back. "It's never any different." Fox sighed and began flipping through his seventh grade yearbook where this cursed had befallen him. The memories never ceased, and Fox would be damned if he had been a different fur. 

"Fox…" His father called and the young vulpine immediately put away his yearbooks. Fox stood up and walked downstairs to his father calling. As Fox got down the stairs the door was wide open and in the doorway stood none other than Krystal. 

"Hey." Krystal waved. She walked in as James closed the door and walked off. Fox was at a stop on the stairs and waved her up to his room. It was obvious something was wrong.

They were back in Fox's room and he once more gone rummaging through his closet to find any other years books as if Krystal wasn't there. 

"You seem agitated." Krystal said and Fox suddenly stopped and sighed. Krystal was very nervous about being with Fox now, but at least she actually came.

"I'm a little disturbed." Fox managed to say. He found his freshman yearbook and opened it up to Fara's picture. The picture was in black and white but it was seeing her face that made Fox smile. He turned and saw Krystal leaning over his shoulder. "Oh, sorry…didn't mean to ignore you." 

"No, that's okay. Who's that?" She said pointing at the picture of Fara, since that was obviously who Fox was staring at. "Old girlfriend?"

"Yeah…" Fox smiled. "She was my entire world." He closed the yearbook and put it back where he found it.

"What happened to her?" Krystal asked.

"She moved away. I wish she'd have stayed longer."

"You must miss her a lot. It seems like she meant a lot to you." 

"She did. Too bad I won't see her again. At least it doesn't seem that way." Fox sighed. "You know, I really hate who I am." 

'You hate who YOU are…' Krystal wanted to say but she didn't. She was very nervous about being there and it obviously showed to Fox. "Why do you hate who you are?" 

Fox stood up and backed out of the closet pushing Krystal back as he did so. He closed his sliding closet door and turned to look at Krystal. "It's not like you to come to my house like this…so why are you here and not with Shane?"

"What do mean 'not with Shane?'" Krystal blinked. "Of course I'm not with Shane right now. Why would I be?"

'Of course she's not with Shane, Katt was just there.' Fox thought. Maybe he really was getting jealous of Shane. "It's just that you two seem like you're going out all over again." 

"Well, we're not. That's crap that got out of hand." Krystal said defensively. "We're just friends, that's all."

"You act like so much more." Fox said.

"Well, I guess that would give off some ideas when you think about it. But it's just fur talk. We're just friends. We basically just made up if you want me to be honest."

Fox sighed. "You're lucky to have him." Fox slipped out. 'Did I just say that?' 

"What's that mean?"

"Forget it, it's not something I'm going to talk about." Fox shook his head.

"Oh come on, tell me." 

"You probably wouldn't understand it." Fox used that same excuse.

"Everybody says that! You know I would be able to understand if you just told me!" Krystal snapped.

'Did she just snap at me?' Fox thought. That's not the only thing that surprised him. He was having a conversation WITH Krystal in HIS home. "Hey Krystal…" Fox began. She turned to face him. "…Why are you so quiet?"

'He just had to ask a question--' Her thoughts were interrupted by Fox talking again. "I can see you thinking now. Every time I ask you something you look the other way and start trying to think of a response. Just say what's on your mind…I won't get mad."

"I'm quiet because I never know what to say. I mean, what if I say something stupid?"

"What could you possibly say that's stupid? What would be stupid is not saying anything at all." Fox said. "But I guess it's because you're really shy right?"

"That too."

Fox sat down on the bed and patted the seat next to him. "Let's talk. Vulpine to Vixen. Fox to Krystal. Just you and me." 

She sat down and grew nervous again until Fox pulled her into a hug, which surprised her. "Relax. You don't have to be nervous around me. Not with my luck anyway…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"No, talk to me." Krystal said. "You're disturbed. I'd never seen you even BEGIN to look like you were when we came up here." 

Fox sighed, "Maybe later."

"Why not now? Why later?"

Fox didn't respond to that and he sighed again. Fox had finally learned that anyone could be persistent when you kept something from them. "Have you ever wanted someone and you knew that you just couldn't have them?"

She looked down at her feet. "All the time."

"Well, that's all I'm going to say about it." Afterwards he rested on his back. "Guys would give anything to be me. They think I'm lucky because I could get any girl that I wanted…except the one I wanted."

That didn't make sense to Krystal at all seeing as how Fox contradicted himself, but she knew what he was saying. "But Fox…you CAN have any girl you wanted." She said.

His head perked up. "I know I COULD but I CAN'T."

"No really. It could take a while but…"

"But what?"

"Give it time. You can't expect her to coming running to you. Maybe you should try to find her."

Fox sat up and put an arm around Krystal and began to rock back and forth. Maybe she was right. She was obviously very smart and whatnot. 'Does that mean I could have you?' He wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out. They seemed stuck. "So why are you here?" He substituted for his thought. 

"I just came by to say hi and see what's up." She dangled her feet. Her nerves were talking again.

Fox brought his arm down to her waist and slipped it around her. "But that's not all is it?" 

She moved her paw down to his and held it gently caressing it with her thumb. He certainly was no Shane to her, but his touch was soothing. No, she hadn't come to say hi, she really came to ask him about Shane and how he'd changed but the moment was still good. 

Fox returned her affection by pulling her into a nice hug. His mind was suddenly filled with her and no one else. If he only he could find the words. 

The vixen brought her feet onto the bed and rested on Fox's shoulder. The difference was that her mind certainly wasn't on Fox. It really was on Shane, and by what Fox just told her she didn't want to make it worse by saying that he'd basically 'Lost another one.' 

And she really did feel nothing! Her crush on Fox evaporated into thin air, yet she was here with him now…when she finally found the courage to actually go to his house and speak to him…there was no feeling she had left, and she knew that if she told him that it would probably hurt. She knew that Fox liked her too. 'He can always fall back on Katt right?' 

"I better go now." Krystal said, "I have to get home."

"You want a ride?" Fox offered but Krystal declined. 

"I want to walk on this one."

***

"It meant nothing…absolutely nothing!" Shane tried to tell himself. But it did mean something to him and he couldn't put his finger on it. Shane paced around and stopped for a moment. "But I haven't done anything wrong." Shane suddenly spoke. "I'm not going out with anybody…so how could my actions be wrong?" 

But if Shane knew Krystal the way he thought he did…she definitely wouldn't see it that way if she really were feeling something. However, Shane didn't like to keep secrets and knowingly enough Katt would tell Krystal anyway. 'No she wouldn't…' Shane shook his head. He knew BOTH of them better than they knew each other. He knew he was part of the game. "That's all it is!" Shane screamed. "It's all a damn game!" They were in what seemed like a competition for two foxes and he was giving them both the satisfaction. Shane suddenly felt like he was being used to make the other jealous…and he knew that wasn't true.

He picked up the phone and started to dial Fox's number thinking 'Game Over' but he immediately put the phone down. 'Fox is part of the game too…Game over for Katt, means game over for Fox. Game Over for Fox means game over for Krystal. Game over for Krystal means game over for me.' His eyes shifted. What did it matter if the game was over? Shane didn't exactly approve of it, regardless of the satisfaction he was getting. It was just like he said, 'someone is bound to get hurt.' "At this rate that someone is Krystal…" Shane whispered. But it wasn't just Krystal…they were all hurting themselves.

Shane picked up the phone again and once more put it back down. He felt like he was trying to call Krystal for the first time. If there was one thing Shane wasn't going to see it was anyone get so hurt that they couldn't recover from it. It was obvious now that SOMEONE was going to get hurt no matter what. 

"Just a game. The game is 'The Fox is Mine' so why has this game turned into dramatic TV show?" He thought to himself. He felt like he was on some cheap soap opera by kissing his best friends 'girlfriend' so to speak. 'Next we'll be sleeping with the others boyfriend of girlfriend or something like that.' 

"This isn't worth it." Shane said to himself and dialed a random number. He punched in the keys on the phone without even thinking and was waiting for the rings to be done. "Hi we can't get to the phone right now, leave a message, bye." That was Krystal's number. He hung up without leaving a message and tried a different number at random. Before the phone began to ring he slammed it down. "Instead I think I'll go for a walk in the park."

***

'Why do I waste my time?' Fox thought after Krystal had left. He was still taunted by his curse. Regardless of what Krystal had said it was only this thing that furs and humans often times called 'hope.' In Fox's eyes it wasn't real. He knew she was just saying all that to make him feel better. How much longer would he have to suffer from his curse anyway?

His father then patted him on his shoulder, "Phone." 

Fox went over to the phone and picked it up with the most depressing "Hello?" the world had ever heard.

"You don't sound so good, something up?" It was Katt and her voice made Fox a little happier…and a bit down at the same time. 

"I'm just having one of those days." Fox lied. 

"We're still going to Bill's right?"

"Is that all you called for because--"

"Well, Shane thought we could all go as a group." Katt threw at him before anything else could come flowing out of his mouth.

'As a group?' That would give a moment for some things to come together at least. At least if they were all in a group they'd be able to figure out who likes whom. "Sure we can do that, and we'll have a good time." 

"Good. I wanted to reach Krystal about it but she isn't home yet…do you know where she is?"

"She just left my place." 

Silence ensued on the other end for a moment. "How long ago?"

"About five minutes ago you could say." Fox made a rough estimate.

"Well, I better call her when she gets in. Until then, tell me what's wrong. What makes it 'one of those days?' What's bothering you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it."

"Fox, usually when I hear my friends say 'I'll be fine, don't worry about it,' that usually means 'I'm not fine and please pay attention to me.' Something isn't right in the world of Fox McCloud." 

"You just never let the moment grow silent do you?"

"I'm Katt Monroe I don't have to let anything happen without reason…except a couple things." 

"I see…Well, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Fine, be that way." Katt huffed. "So anyway…"

"Listen, I've got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow." Fox said and hung up the phone. He wasn't really up for talking at the moment.

***

The gazebo in the park was where Shane always went to think. The game has to end at some point but Shane wanted a 'Perfect' game in the end where everybody wins. Well, if you were insane that would be a way to say it. But Shane knew it was inevitable. Oh well, it wasn't much for him to worry about. 

He'd actually been thinking about that kiss. Now Shane had grown to realize one thing…that kiss wasn't real. He felt absolutely nothing for Katt while he was lip locked with her. He was openly ready to say that there was no feeling for Katt…and that kiss is what gave him that conclusion. Her lips weren't Krystal's and they probably never would be to him. Regardless of how long and deep the kiss was it was easy for Shane to say how meaningless it really was to him.

Shane now had something new to add to his list of morals…if you could call all them that. Just because feeling is first…doesn't mean it's true.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: OK well that's done with…the chapter that is. Not too much more to go, and there isn't much to cover in between so the next chapter will probably be Bill's Party, and we'll see how things go for the gang there. 


	17. Game Over

A/N: OK the big party now. I didn't want to make another huge emotional chapter really dealing with everyone's feelings again. Plus, I could easily include all that here at Bill's party with no problems!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know in the last chapter this was blank but really, how many times to I have to reiterate on the fact that I don't own the characters of Star Fox? I also take it that I shouldn't have to repeat about my original characters either…

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17: Game Over

The week was rough on Fox and it was now Friday, the day of Bill's party, and Fox was going with Katt. It seemed like a double date but it wasn't. He'd be going with Katt, Shane and Krystal. He wasn't quite sure if he was up to that, but maybe he'd get to talk to Krystal at least. 

The four had just gotten out of school and for once it was just the four of them. No Nall, no Slippy, no Bill and no Peppy. It was just Fox, Katt, Krystal and Shane. They were at the main entrance of the school and they'd just gotten outside. Bill's party didn't start until seven and most furs and people were surprised to find out that it was actually along the entire block and not just his house.

"So who's driving?" Katt asked as they went to the student parking lot. 

"I guess that would be me huh?" Fox answered as they made their way to his car. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a key and unlocked his door. "How about we go to Foxxy's first? Well, we could just go there and then to Bill's party. Then I'll drop you back off here if you got a car. Does that work?"

"Whatever works, works." Shane commented. "We got three hours to burn."

They got in Fox's car and went to Foxxy's Diner where they would get a chance to hang out and just talk. The ride was actually pretty quiet. Not even Katt said a word. The silence that filled the car was disturbing and the fact that Fox's radio didn't work made the ride rather long and boring them.

When they got there and got outside the car and walked into the diner and apparently a lot of kids and kits had the same idea in mind, but they'd manage somehow. They got a nice booth in the corner. It was satisfactory and Leo was there to serve them. They all got their drinks, Iced Tea for Krystal, Sprite for Shane, Pepsi for Fox and Mountain Dew for Katt. 

It was disturbingly silent even then. Fox let's his thoughts drift off for the moment and it took Shane's voice to snap him back to reality. "Hey, you think Bill would let us get there early?"

Fox didn't really answer and he knew Shane was questioning him. "I'll be right back." He said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Shane inquired.

"Just outside real quick. I'll be right back." Fox was up and gone from the table.

Shane looked at Katt and Krystal and while Katt gave him a nice smile, he shook his head. He got up and was after Fox in an instant leaving the girls alone. "I'm going to go and talk to him."

Krystal and Katt were by themselves at that moment and as Leo came back with their drinks they eyed each other in a nervous manner. "So…" Krystal trailed off.

Katt couldn't help but laugh. "Why are we so scared of each other right now?"

Krystal shrugged. "Because we're both with Shane AND Fox at the same time?"

"So since they're gone…I want to ask you something. What's been up with you and Shane? He says that it's nothing."

"We've been over this before. There's nothing going on between us."

Katt raised a brow. "I'll drive it out of you sooner or later; you know I will." 

Krystal didn't really care anymore what Katt had to say. "What about Fox? You've been so stuck on me and Shane that you completely forgot about him."

"I didn't forget about Fox at all. He's still on my list…just Shane is higher."

Krystal blinked and began to stir her tea nervously. 'You're not getting THIS one!' She thought as she tried to come up with a response that would suit her. "So you're just kicking Fox to the curb?"

"No, not at all. I just came to a realization about Shane. I can't understand why so many would hate him. How did you ever let him go?"

That question was bound to taunt Krystal for the rest of her life. She could see Katt thinking suddenly. "What did you do with Shane?" She suddenly beamed out loud. 

"Nothing happened. Nothing big, anyway."

"You have that look in your eyes. There something you want to tell me, but you don't know how to say it. I know that look Katt."

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea about it is all." 

"What's there to get the wrong idea about?" Krystal retorted. She had said it time and time again and it looked like she'd have to say it one more time, "It's not like we're going out."

Katt had heard that enough times but still wouldn't tell. "Forget it already."

It annoyed Krystal when Katt did this, "So why did you bring it up!?" She said sternly. 

"I didn't bring it up! You made an assumption that something happened between us and--"

"You're hiding it! If you didn't want to talk about it then you shouldn't have began to discuss. You said 'Nothing big' happened. What the hell does that mean?"

'Great, now she's mad.' Katt sighed. Krystal didn't start using that kind of language unless something was starting to get to her. Every time Katt did this was one of those times it seemed.

"Don't ignore me Katt."

"Okay fine. Nothing big happened but I got a little closer to him…and then it just sort of happened."

"What 'sort of happened?' Come on and spill already."

"I kissed him, there ya happy."

"Was that so hard?"

Katt was actually a tad bit surprised. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Krystal said. She was actually a little more disappointed in Shane since he didn't come out and say it. 

"So how come you let him go?" Katt asked.

"Whom are we fighting over?" Krystal said without even hearing Katt's statement. It felt irrelevant to say but it had been taunting her just as it had Katt. "I thought this was all about Fox…and it certainly doesn't feel that way."

Katt had asked herself the same question but didn't say anything about it. "It doesn't feel like Fox does it?" Krystal shook her head. "Let's just forget about it. Speaking of Fox and Shane, they've been gone for a while now. What do you think is up?"

***

"You're mad at me huh?" Shane asked. 

"It isn't that I'm mad or anything. I just don't feel all that comfortable with Katt and Krystal both being there."

"You make no sense to me…" 

"It makes a lot of sense. I just can't describe the feeling. I thought that I felt something for Krystal…then YOU came back into her life. I don't really know about Katt anymore."

'Dammit!' Shane thought. "I haven't done anything though." Shane believed but somehow found it to be a lie. 

"Bullshit." Fox snapped. "But I guess it isn't your fault so I can't really be all that mad. It's just that--"

"Your curse. Yeah you've told me about it thousands of times. Why don't you just talk to Krystal? It would be a lot better than talking to me about it. If the feeling for her is bugging you then talk to her about it."

"And what about Katt? What do I do about my feelings for her?"

"Leave Katt to me."

"Why should leave Katt to you?"

Shane smiled, "I'm Shane."

***

Fox and Shane finally returned and saw Katt a little impatient. "It's about damn time!" The boys didn't say anything they just sat down.

"Is this all we're going to do here? I want something more than just a drink." Katt insisted on food.

"Why eat when we'll be going to Bill's in a bit?" Shane asked.

"Because Bill's party doesn't start for another couple of hours." Katt replied. "Can we at least get some ice cream? Maybe not dinner but at least it's something to eat."

Leo came back just moments after she had said that. "Alright, sorry but I'm very busy right now. What you furs like?"

"You still want some ice-cream? My treat." Shane offered. Too bad Shane didn't know that Katt had already told Krystal about the kiss. 

The sight of this was actually making Krystal a little upset. "You'll treat for me to right?"

"Of course." Shane smiled and looked to Fox, "Ice cream?"

"Yeah, sure." 

Shane ordered the ice cream, Strawberry for Krystal as it was her favorite flavor and Shane knew. Mint Chocolate Chip for Fox and him, and lastly Cookies 'n Cream for Katt. After Leo left, Shane sat back. "So what's been going on?" He tried to sound calm. Then he noticed Fox staring out the window and so he playfully punched him. 

"Come on, it's Spring Break! Let's have some fun. Free your mind for a moment and stop thinking so much. School's out for now and you're still worried about something." Shane said without revealing anything. 

Fox knew what Shane was trying to do and he played along since he didn't want to tell the girls what was wrong with him at the moment. "Yeah, well the teachers always give a bunch of test on the day before break. I guess they kind of burned me out." The act was actually very convincing.

"Yeah I know it's dumb. Then when we come back we review and take another test on the same material. If they know we're going to forget over break why do they test us on it before we actually go?"

Just then Leo came back with all their ice cream and spoons. Shane took what was left of his Sprite and poured some into his ice cream as everyone else watched him. "Hey, I don't get disturbed by how you guys eat do I?"

They started to eat when Katt looked up. "So you got any plans for the spring break?" She addressed Shane. 

"No, not really. Probably just going to do what I always do. Just go out places everyday."

"Well, why don't we hang out sometime?" Katt suggested and she could see Krystal's heart sink at that moment. Of course Katt didn't mean for it to hit her hard at all, but she couldn't help but ask. 

"I'll think about it. You usually have to find me though. I'm never home during break; I'm usually out and about. You could probably find me at the pool or at the movies."

Krystal swallowed and then realized that Shane had just told Katt a flat out lie. Krystal knew exactly where Shane would be and he definitely wouldn't be at the pool. The movies sounded like Shane, but Krystal knew if anything Shane would probably spend a lot of time at the park. It was true he was never at home but Krystal always found him at the park during the winter break.

"Well then I'll find you." She said as she came closer to finishing her ice cream. 

They all continued to eat their ice cream and Fox and Krystal didn't say much at all. Fox was either just listening or in thought. Krystal could almost never get in a word if Katt was around. If a question was directed towards her she answered. But this time Katt kept talking when she could as if she were trying to conceal something. What was more was she hiding? Or maybe it was to make sure Krystal didn't say anything?

When they all finished their ice cream and drinks they were about ready to go. "Bill's party doesn't start for a while though." Krystal reminded them. "Why not just hang around here for a while?"

"Too damn crowded." Shane said. "We should go to Peppy's Café. No one is ever there when the breaks start. You ever notice how they all seem to come here?"

They stood up and Shane looked to Fox. "You want me to drive?"

Fox gave in and gave Shane the keys and they were outside in an instant. They got inside Fox's car and were off to Peppy's Café. 

***

It was clear around Peppy's Café. It was just as Shane said. When a break comes all the students tend to go to Foxxy's Diner or the movies. They walked inside and Peppy was drinking down malt. When he saw the four walk in he stopped. "I take it that it's Spring Break?" Peppy asked. They nodded. "No one ever comes in here the first day of break but it sure as hell is crowded in the summer. You must be going to Bill's too?" They all nodded again. "He invited me but I decided not to go. Probably going to go and visit James, there won't be anyone here."

They all sat down at the counter and Peppy offered a malt. "It's on the house since I don't have any customers really."

"You almost always give us free malts so what's the difference." Katt giggled. Peppy smiled.

"You guys want the usual? Chocolate malts for all?"

"Naw, we just had some ice cream." Krystal said. "I don't really want one."

"But I do!" Katt butted in. "You can never have too much to eat and drink."

"I won't even say anything about that one Katt." Peppy snickered. "But alright. You want one Shane, Fox?"

The two foxes declined the offer. "We came just to hang out. It's too crowded at Foxxy's." Shane told him. "I haven't been here for a while."

"You were just here last weekend!" Peppy told him.

"I know. I'm usually here every other day." Shane replied. "How have you been lately?" Shane asked. It amazed Fox how he could always do this. It didn't matter to Shane if you were an adult, a five-year-old kit, and human, whatever; if you existed Shane could somehow talk to you and he always felt comfortable doing it too. Shane could even talk to Krystal's dad with no problems and get along. 

"It's the same. Been a slow week though. Nall didn't even come by this week and you know how often she's in here. Bill's been planning out his party so he hasn't been around here lately."

"Yeah I know. But you're not going to Bill's? You should go, I think you'd enjoy yourself there."

"Oh, Shane I'm too old. You kits wouldn't want me there." He gave Katt her malt. "I think that it would be better if I wasn't there."

"But it's on the whole block. You wouldn't have to stay the whole time. Just for a couple of hours."

"Thanks but no thanks Shane." Peppy replied. 

Shane frowned. "Fine."

"Speaking of which, the party is at seven right? It starts soon. I'd be there by six at the most." Peppy looked at his watched. "It's about five now."

"We wasted a lot of time at Foxxy's then." Fox said. "We should probably go to his block soon then."

"Not yet. We'd be there too early." Shane said to Fox. "Let's just chill for now."

It worked fine for Fox.

***

When Bill's party finally started, it was down the whole block. The streetlamps were decorated but tainted with violet bags that actually made the streets look a little better. Every home was open to whoever came in to them. Each home had a chaperone so 'nothing' could happen between any boys and girls. The block wasn't long and since most of the kits there went to school either with Bill or weren't quite there yet, the parents had no problem setting this all up. When they all got there it was like walking into a big carnival. Some houses had games set up while others had movies playing. It was a nice place to be after such a hard time in school for a while.

"How did he manage to pull this one off?" Katt said.

"I don't know but there certainly is a bit too much for me." Krystal said. There were fireworks and even a huge balloon castle for some of the younger kids and kits. "So much to do."

"Yeah, but let's just go to Bill's and find him. Pretty soon someone is going to go crazy and I don't want to be here when that happens." Shane insisted. "Plus I need to talk to him."

They made their way through the crowd towards Bill's house in which there were several more furs than they bargained for there. They couldn't have ALL come to see Bill. 

As they made their way through the different mazes of students, adults and even a few teachers, they found Bill on the patio talking to a few furs. When Bill saw them he signaled them over and of course they wouldn't object. 

"Grab something to drink and stay a while." Bill said. He looked to the furs standing next to him. One of them just happened to be Wolf O' Donnell. 

Wolf looked at them and it surprised Krystal that Bill was talking to Wolf. "So how goes it?" The lupine asked. 

"Oh, we're fine." Katt answered for everyone. 

"That's good. I think this party is just what I needed."

"The whole Leon issue huh?" Bill asked and gave Wolf another drink. "Don't worry about it so much. Leon screwed up. You should be lucky he's gone."

"You could be right." Wolf said. 

"Come on and let's go party a bit." Bill said and started to walk off. "You guys coming or not? You're welcome to hang out anywhere on the block that you want. But anything's got to be better than just sitting here all damn night."

"I'm going to stay here for now." Fox said. "You guys go on without me."

"Oh come on Fox!" Shane urged him. "It's a party! How can you come to a party and not party?"

'Now he's starting to sound like Katt…' Fox shook his head. "I'll catch up."

Fox stood up and walked over and leaned on the balcony of the patio. Krystal eyed him for a moment and then motioned over to him. "I'll get catch up in a bit." 

Shane realized that this was probably just what Fox wanted at the moment and so he grabbed Katt by the paw and left. "Let's leave them for now." He whispered.

"Fox, you've been scaring me all day. You don't seem okay at all. What's wrong?" Krystal placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Does it matter?" He shook his head.

"It does to me. You shouldn't be sad. It's Spring Break, why would you be so sad? We should be living it up right now. Relaxed that we have a week free from school."

"What do you mean 'we?' I've been thinking too much I guess." There was that word again, 'thinking.' 

"Well will you talk to me? We're starting to get a little worried Fox. Especially me."

Fox didn't realize what he had done but he had pulled Krystal closer. "Krystal, I've been thinking about you for the past two days and I can't stop. I don't really know you that well…but there's a feeling there that I can't deny." He rubbed along her arm. "Just a few days ago when I saw you and Katt I think I enjoyed my time with you the most."

Krystal didn't have a clue of what to say at all. She knew how he felt before this moment came she just wasn't prepared for it. How was she going to tell Fox that she didn't feel that way anymore? Especially considering what she had told him about his past. Now she was stuck on what to say. She didn't want to make him feel bad but it seemed inevitable now. Of course she COULD'VE lied and pretended to like him and end up going out with him…but that would be even more cruel then telling him no. 

Fox knew a part of her felt the same way, or so he thought. "I want to love you Krystal."

"Fox…" She began to say, "…I don't know what more to say." She didn't make any movements. Instead she stayed close to him. "I…" She was trying to find the most calm and peaceful words she could say that wouldn't make him upset. She tried to be soft about it; however, the words never seem to come out that way. "I'm sorry Fox…" was all she could really say. "I can't…I don't feel that way anymore." She said this in a sincere tone and of course it didn't come out that way to Fox's ears.

"But what if you do? I know you did at one point. Not too long ago as a matter of fact." 

"I know that but--"  


She was interrupted when Fox put a finger to his mouth. "Feeling fades over time right? I know the feeling myself. Someday it could come back again."

"But it isn't here now." Krystal said.

Fox lowered his paw until his paw was wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. Krystal didn't really feel comfortable like this, but she gave into the satisfaction of Fox. Perhaps she felt sorry for him. Fox was still looking at her and before either of them knew it, they were lip locked in a kiss. Neither of them had any clue what was happening but the kiss lasted longer than the one that Shane and Katt had. When the kiss was broken, Krystal gave him a hug. "I'm sorry I had to be like all the others." Krystal closed her eyes and sighed. It was apparent that the kiss meant nothing to her.

***

But it did to Shane as he saw the two in each other's arms he got the wrong message. 'I knew it was some sort of trick.' He said to himself and Katt pulled him away from the scene. It didn't make Shane that upset, seeing as how he had done the same thing to Katt. What made him lose a bit of his moment was that he was entangled in Katt's arms.

Shane couldn't bear to see it so he went with Katt. He noticed that there was a bit of slow music playing and Katt wanted to dance. When they stopped and set their drinks down and started to slow dance, Katt rested her head on his shoulder and they danced. It was then that Shane realized he was in the situation he had been trying to avoid this whole time. He wanted to be with Krystal here and now. Not Katt. Katt was whom he didn't want.

Shane pulled himself away from her and looked at her eyes. "Katt…" He said in the same way he did the day they kissed before.

"What is it?" She asked. Then it hit her. 'He must be upset because of the whole Krystal/Fox thing.'

"I don't know what you were thinking that day." Shane assumed that Katt knew what he was talking about, and she did. "I don't know what you were feeling either," he continued. "but I didn't feel the same way. I didn't feel anything that day. I'm sorry Katt, but there isn't going to be anything between us." Shane concluded and started to walk away.

Then Katt stopped him. "Then why did you do it?" She wanted to know.

Shane turned to face her once more. "I didn't do anything actually. That was all entirely you." He turned and continued to walk. He knew that he had to get outside quickly before Katt would start a scene.

"Wait!" She called to him. "Shane don't go yet. I love you." She slipped out and immediately covered her mouth. This called the attention of some furs and Shane felt himself growing red. 

What was worse? The very moment that Katt said that, Krystal had come walking into the room and saw Shane standing there with a red muzzle rather than his white and Katt standing a short distance away with her mouth covered. She heard the words and it made her heart sink. 'Don't say the words back…please don't say the words back!'

Shane looked to see Krystal and then turned her attention back to Katt. "I should be going now."

As Shane began to leave he felt Katt grabbed him again. "Why won't you let me be?"

"Because I know you feel something for me too!" Katt shouted and the furs continued to watch. 

Shane saw Krystal and knew the truth. The sight of Krystal made him state the truth to Katt loud and clear. "I don't love you Katt. I don't even like you in that way. You're a good friend but my heart lies somewhere else. It isn't with you."

Katt didn't say anything. For the first time EVER, SHE was hurt. "But why?"

"Just because feeling is first…doesn't mean it's true." He said and walked out. Katt felt embarrassed at the show that they just gave and she knew that she made a scene.

Krystal watched Shane leave and then a paw on her shoulder. She turned around and there was Fox standing there. "You should go after him don't you think?"

Krystal nodded, "You should stay here with Katt, she looks a little down." It was the first time Krystal had seen Katt hurt. It was the first time Katt had been crushed…and defeated. Krystal didn't waste anytime before she went rushing after Shane.

Fox on the other hand, went over to Katt and kneeled down next to her. "Come on, I'll take you home." He offered. 

Katt let a tear stream down her face and she nodded. "Give me a moment." She stood up and walked into the Bill's bathroom. She shut the door behind her and let out a scream. At that moment everyone decided that whatever just happened didn't involve them and so they went back to dancing.

All the while, Fox stood there eyeing the door to the bathroom. Katt had been crushed…and so had he. Two peas in a pod if you asked him. "Game Over." 

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Not one of my better chapters. I know, I could've gone into more on Bill's party but I wanted the main focus to be on the characters in this chapter. Only three more chapters to go! Please R+R!


	18. The Fox is Mine

A/N: I told you the fic wouldn't be quite as long as all the others were. I think this ending went a tad bit fast but I'm actually a little pleased with how it turned out. Also, these last couple of chapters are going to be short since it's only drawing the conclusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in any way is entirely coincidental

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 18: The Fox is Mine

In the crowd outside, finding Shane would've been next to impossible. Krystal started to push her way around a bit. There were several furs around and they all weren't willing to let her through. The street was crowded but somehow she was managing. She bumped into Bill and Wolf and had to ask, "Did you see Shane?"

"He left." Bill answered. "He didn't look to happy but he darted out. I tried to ask him what happened and the only thing he said was 'Katt' and that was it." 

'Dammit!' Krystal thought and continued to push and shove through the crowd until she was at the end of the block. The school wasn't far but knowing Shane, he probably wouldn't have gone back to get his car yet. 

She was at the edge of the block and began to wonder if maybe he went the other way. Nonsense, it was impossible to get away in such time. Shane had to have been at the party still. He couldn't have left quite that fast. 

She turned back and went into the crowd again. This time it was easier to get around since she had already cleared a small path for herself by everyone moving aside before. 'Where is he?' She must've asked herself one hundred times. She was having trouble in the middle of the block but noticed that this side of the party wasn't as populated. She came out on the edge of the opposite side and still no Shane. 

She began to think of where he could possibly go to hide. 'If I were Shane where would I be if I had to get away from everyone and--' She snapped her fingers. There was only one place where Shane would go. Krystal left the party and made her way to the park.

She walked fast. Bill's block wasn't far from the park at all. She could easily find Shane. The park was a little ways down the street and that was the only place that Shane could've gone. As Krystal started to pick up the pace she ran into Nall a little ways down the block. "Krystal!" Nall called out before she wasn't noticed.

Krystal stopped and turned to Nall. She didn't really want to stop but she couldn't resist now. "What is it?"

"You look like you're walking a marathon. I thought you were going to Bill's?"

"I was there but…Shane…"

"Yeah he ran by too. He didn't stop to say hi or anything. He just kept running. I didn't get a chance to ask what was up."

"Katt." Krystal replied. "It has to do with Katt. She made a huge scene because Shane doesn't love her back."

"You mean Katt was crushed? Baby, you're not lying to me are you?" Nall asked. No one had ever heard of Katt getting the short end of the stick.

"With how she acts sometimes it was bound to happen." Krystal shrugged. "But I need to find Shane and talk to him."

"What about Fox? I thought that he was more important than Shane was?"

"I was wrong…" Krystal admitted.

Nall didn't really like Shane that much and she was actually hoping that Krystal would end up with Fox. "Well Hon, he's probably at the park so you better find him fast. You know that he probably won't stay there that long."

Krystal nodded and ran off towards the park. When she got there, it was empty and she didn't see anyone. She started to think again. The Gazebos! Duh! If anything that's where Shane would be. Krystal made her way to the gazebos next.

Sure enough, Shane was there. His back rested on the table and he hadn't even broken a sweat. He was staring up at the top of the gazebo where he and Krystal had etched the heart and put their initials in. Krystal approached the gazebo trying not to ruin Shane's train of thought. As she got closer she could see that his eyes were closed. The red slits showed that his eyes were closed.

"Shane?" Krystal whispered. His ears twitched and he sat up and looked at her. He crossed his legs and turned away from her and looked up at the stars. "Shane…" She repeated.

"I should've told you about the kiss." He said. "You probably didn't hear that much did you?"

"Katt told me at Foxxy's when you went outside with Fox." Krystal walked up to the gazebo and then inside. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it didn't mean anything to me. But to her it did. I didn't have any feeling for Katt. I did at first but then it faded." He didn't turn to face her. He kept his eyes on the stars. "Your game is over."

"What game?"

"You and Katt were playing a game with Fox and me the whole time." Shane confronted. "We're not _THAT_ dumb. We knew all about it. You and Katt were fighting over Fox at first and the I was somehow dragged into it."

"In the end it wasn't about Fox." Krystal stood at the side of the picnic table. "It was all about you in the end. It wasn't Fox we were fighting over…but you all along."

"Imagine how Fox must feel. But then again…you would know right? I saw you guys hugging and kissing."

"We wanted to see if we felt something. The hug was just a friendly hug. We're still friends at least. I just don't feel that way towards Fox. I know about his past and I know that couldn't have helped him."

"I know. I wasn't going to say anything but then Katt started that whole scene and…dammit I didn't want to hear anymore from her. If you want the truth she really annoys me. How did you survive being with her?"

"She's still my best friend. We just look at things differently. Don't be so hard on her. But you really did put her in her place." Krystal smiled. "No one ever crushes Katt like that."

"I know." Shane said. "Most of the boys are scared of her and I don't know why."

Krystal sat down next to Shane and rested her head on his shoulder. "New subject: you." Krystal announced.

Shane uncrossed his legs and let one hang dangle close to the ground while the other he kept rested on the table in a cross leg position. "You said the game was over me all along. You didn't full me but you through me for a loop."

"Then we did our job." Krystal giggled. "Why did I let you go?"

Shane was silent. "So…this is real then?" He felt Krystal grab his paw and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Shane…" She whispered. "It IS real. It always was." 

Shane smiled and squeezed back and let his tail wrap around her. Krystal gave a sigh as she leaned into him. Then she licked his muzzle and nuzzled his neck.

Only Shane was able to see this outgoing affectionate side of her. No one else saw it but him, and that made him feel lucky to have her. He looked up at the heart with their initials and Krystal did the same. They then looked to each other. "Do you remember that night?" Shane asked.

"I remember." Krystal smiled. "And it ended like this." She said as she brought her mouth closer to hers and they kissed deeply and let the love they felt for each other ensue them. They were in heaven again with each other and it wasn't going to end there. The kiss broke and they stared at each other. It was real. Shane had been whom she wanted all along. 

"I want to have what we once had before." Krystal said. "I want to love you Shane and I want you to love me. Let's start over again."

Shane nuzzled her muzzle and that made a purr escape her. "Krystal, I've always loved you. I only want you to love me the way I loved you."

They leaned into each other and Krystal felt herself grow warm in Shane's embrace. "I don't want this to end."

"Neither do I." Shane replied in a soft whisper and they watched the stars. Shane kissed Krystal one more time and they held paws as they watched the bright sky. Krystal closed her eyes and they embraced with each other once more.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: That's it for Krystal and Shane. Only two chapters left now and they won't be long. Anyway, R+R please.


	19. Aftermath

A/N: This is a short chapter that details Fox and Katt for the most part. It isn't a long chapter and the epilogue isn't very long either. So again, short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox. Nintendo and/or Rare do.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 19: Aftermath

She never lost to Krystal and it hurt to lose now. That's all it was to Katt, a game. It was the first time she had actually 'lost' to Krystal and she was upset. Tears streamed down her face at the thought of losing Shane. She stood at the sink and let loose her disappointment. 

She felt dirty and she once again caused a big scene that could've easily been avoided. It was quite obvious that she was used to getting her way. This was a moment where that just wasn't happening. 'This is Krystal…' Katt tried to calm down. 'She's your best friend. There's no need to be upset.' She now knew how Krystal must've felt. There was a knock on the door and she instantly knew that it must've been Fox. She opened the door and let him in and closed it once more. She wiped another tear from her face and looked at him.

"You want me to take you home?" Fox offered once more. He watched as Katt slowly nodded. "Let's talk." His words echoed in the closed environment. The words that Katt didn't want to hear at the moment but did.

"Talk about what? Talk about me; talk about Krystal…talk about Shane." She whimpered.

"Does it matter? This isn't like you. I've never seen you cry over a boy before."

"You don't even know me that well." 

Fox put the lid of the toilet seat down and made himself comfortable. "But Krystal told me enough about you for me to have an idea." He lied. Actually Krystal didn't say anything about Katt really. Not about many of her past boyfriends anyway. 

"Look, I don't usually look like this. I've never been turned down before."

"Then take it from someone who has; you'll live." Fox said in a serious tone. 

"How do you know? This is a first for me. Plus, you're a guy! Boys don't get hurt."

"Shows what you know." Fox sighed. "I've been rejected several times. You learn to get over it and let it make you stronger. Not everyone you meet is meant for you."

Katt sat down on his lap. Her tears were dry and talking to Fox like this made her feel a little better about the whole thing. 'He seems a little like Shane.' She thought but for some reason couldn't seem to bring herself to think of him that way. Still, the feeling was good and so she wrapped her arms around him and cuddled close. "You said you've been rejected a lot…but how? The girls talk about you a lot."

Fox found himself able to wrap his arms around her but was a little too crushed by Krystal to think about Katt right now but the moment still felt good and having her there was good too.

"It's just a curse. All those girls that talk about me so…I don't like them like that. The ones that I do like I can never seem to get." He responded. This made Katt start to play with his hair and he didn't mind. 

'What about me?' She wanted to ask but for some reason didn't. When it came to moments like this Katt usually spoke her mind. But seeing as how Fox had just lost Krystal she couldn't force the words out. Was this what they called 'sympathy'? She patted Fox on the back, "No curse last forever." She whispered. From Katt's mouth it was probably the most uplifting thing Fox had ever heard before. "Every curse has a cure Fox. You just don't know what, or should I say 'who' it is."

The words she spoke stood out in his mind. It wasn't just the words but the way she said it. It sounded humble and sincere and that made it believable. When Krystal said it, it seemed like she said just because it felt like that was the thing to say. But Fox could tell that Katt really meant it. "You think so?"

"Yeah. It can't be a curse if it doesn't have a cure right?"

Her arms were still wrapped around him and then she finally came to notice that they were still in the bathroom. "Let's go before they start to get the wrong idea." Katt said and Fox had no objections to that.

***

They were in Fox's car and on their way to Katt's house. Little words escaped them as their thoughts kept them hostage. They knew the things they wanted to say to each other but they just couldn't for some reason.

The ride home was short and sweet. Once at Katt's house she opened the door and stepped out. She stopped and turned to face Fox. "You want to come in for a while? Take your mind off things you know. Mine too."

Fox didn't think that much of it before he got out of the car and walked her to her door. They stopped just inches from the door as Katt unlocked the door and walked inside. "Nobody is home." She said as she walked in and turned on the lights. The house was entirely empty and silent. It was so quiet that you could hear the party from Bill's block. 

The feline started upstairs towards her room and looked back and signaled Fox. "I've just got to put my stuff away." 

Fox was growing a little nervous about being at Katt's home…alone. He hadn't been raised like that. But there was nothing to worry about so he shrugged it off and walked up the stairs to her room. He assumed it was the only room that was lit. 

"You want something to eat or drink?" She offered. "We have juice, pop, whatever." 

"I'm okay." He sat down on her bed and looked around her room, as Katt went downstairs to fetch something. There was a picture of Krystal and her on the nightstand next to a phone. They looked no older than maybe ten in the picture. They must've been such close friends…it would be a shame to see that whole friendship end on account of a boy messing it up. He grabbed the picture and studied it more, noticing something in Katt's eyes. Sadness. 'What did she have to be so sad about?'

Katt returned moments later with two cans of soda. Both were Pepsi and she gave one to Fox. "I just want you to take it okay?"

Fox smiled. "Yeah…" He set the picture back down. "Why are sad in that picture?"

Katt was silent. "I'm not really sad…just a little lonely I guess." She sat down next to Fox. "I was about nine when that picture was taken. Until about seventh grade I didn't have many friends except Krystal. I keep that picture to remind me of how much Krystal means to me." She tapped the can she was holding. "I know that I haven't always been the best friend to her but she was always there for me. In my joy and in my sorrow…except for now. She's with Shane."

"I know how you feel. Shane was like that too and now Krystal's come along and it's changed him."

"I'm afraid of losing her…but I don't think I've really showed her that." A tear welled up in her eye again. "I never really thought about it until now. Maybe me shoving all my boyfriends of the past in her face didn't make her feel like we'd be friends forever. I guess I had it coming to me."

"You'll be friends forever." Fox comforted her and wiped the tear from her eye. "Do you really think that a boy is going to destroy the friendship you two have? I think you'll both be fine as long as you never stop speaking."

"Maybe you're right." Katt sniffled and set her soda down and Fox did the same. "We'll be okay. I guess it's the fact that she's my best friend and she got a hold of him."

"Don't think of it as if you're fighting over a guy. Friendships that end because of that aren't really friendships if you ask me. If something so unimportant breaks up a friendship then what exactly did you have in the first place?"

This suddenly made Katt smile. 'That sounds like something…Shane would say.' She thought to herself. "You're a lot like Shane, you know that?"

"Krystal doesn't think so…"

"Maybe she just didn't see that side of you." Katt rested her paw on Fox's; "You're very kind and gentle when you need to be. But I thought that we came to take our minds off those two?"

"Yeah. But I'm still a little upset about it. She felt nothing that whole time. She lied to me Katt. She played me for a fool."

Katt shook her head. "She didn't 'play' you at all. She really did feel something at first but then she started to lose the feeling." She gave his paw a squeeze and found herself growing nervous. Her lips were suddenly trembling. "But I didn't." The words escaped her and now she couldn't' take them back. She thought right then and there that wasn't the right thing to say. 

Fox looked up at her. "You didn't?"

"How could I? You're so you." She yearned to tell him more but couldn't do it. She knew what she wanted to say and what she wanted to say was 'you could have me if you really wanted me.' But the words were trapped behind this thing they called nerves. "You're here for me Fox and I'm here for you." 

He cupped his paw with hers and they hugged each other. Katt gave herself into his embrace. Then she noticed it…he was more nervous than she was. "You're warm…" She held herself against his chest. 

"So are you…" He replied and started to rub his paws up and down her back tracing out circles. 

She nuzzled his neck and then they looked at each other and smiled. She pecked his lips and then licked them. She looked him deep in his eyes. She found herself trapped in his heart now. She licked his lips again and followed it up with a long and deep kiss that surprised the both of them but with something different in it. They both felt something. 

He held her close and closed his eyes giving into that kiss. When the kiss was broken he sat there staring into her eyes. He caressed her cheek softly. She purred quietly to Fox's touch that made her feel comfort with him. This really was whom she was meant to be with. 

They sat there on her bed in a warm embrace that lasted forever. Time stood still for them at that one moment. Fox kissed her forehead and she let herself come to rest on his shoulder and licked his neck. As they were cuddled like that Fox looked to see what time it was. It was only nine, but the moment felt so good. "I should go…" He said.

Katt had her eyes closed as she rested on his shoulder. "Don't leave yet…" She whispered. 

He released her and stood up. He grabbed his pop and started out of her room. Katt sensed something and trotted after him. 

He opened the door and felt Katt grab his arm. "You…you're just going to get up and leave?"

Fox looked back at Katt. "Katt…that WAS real and I don't want you to forget that it was. You've made me feel better and I can see I've done the same for you." He was getting at something and he held his head down. "But it won't last…" He suddenly said. 

"You don't know that." Katt found herself feeling a bit of shame. "I want what Shane and Krystal have…" She covered her mouth.

Fox smiled and caressed her cheek. "We CAN have what Shane and Krystal have…but not now." 

"But why?" Katt wanted to know.

Fox hugged her and kissed her forehead once more. "I can't explain it." He said.

"Try." She urged him, but he let her go and started to his car. She started after him and watched him get into his car and pull out of her driveway. She stopped at the edge of her driveway and watched him drive away. Somehow she knew that he probably wasn't coming back…

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yeah I know, they didn't get together and you're asking why after that moment right? Well that question will be answered in the epilogue and that's VERY short.


	20. New Game

A/N: A short little epilogue that portrays why Fox made the decision he did and it might not make 100% sense at first but if you think about it, it becomes clear. Anyway, please read and since this is the last chapter, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do.

________________________________________________________________________

Epilogue: New Game

He hadn't seen Katt for weeks and he refused to talk to her about that night. They remained friends and Katt never understood why…but Fox did. She asked him several times and he never gave her an answer he only said, "We CAN have what Shane and Krystal have…just not now." That was all she ever drove out.

He sat down at his desk one day and began to think of how he could explain it to Katt. To him it seemed like a stupid reason not to go for her now but he decided that it was best. Giving into Katt right then and there that night would mean giving up on the curse. It wasn't that Fox liked his curse; it's hard to see how anyone could. It was that he didn't want to break it with Katt…it would've been…too easy.

That's right…EASY. Fox was looking for a challenge in breaking it and for that he decided to seek out a true love. Someone who wasn't Katt though. He knew that it COULD be Katt but he wasn't sure. 

Fox went to Foxxy's everyday after school On occasion he ran into the happy couple, Shane and Krystal. If he ever saw them he'd stop to chat and often times ask how Katt was doing. They were honest and always told him if Katt was doing well and when she wasn't.

Fox had still talked to Katt, and every time Katt asked the question, he gave her the same answer. He never discussed that night with Katt or anyone else. It was his own discussion that he kept to himself. His desire for Katt was strong…but he wanted to know if her desire for him was even stronger. 

Sure, he felt terrible about it but who were other furs to tell him he was wrong? He never told anyone about his little game that he had going. He wasn't playing with Katt at all though. He was playing with himself. He wanted to test himself to see if what was real WAS real. So far it had been. But he couldn't come out and say it anymore to Katt. 

Fox remembered something that Shane had told him. 'Feeling is first but it isn't always true.' He thought of that every time he stepped outside Foxxy's and walked down the street. He didn't drive much anymore. Driving didn't give him time to think like walking did. "Feeling is first…but this one could be true." Fox always told himself. 

It wouldn't take weeks to figure this out and Fox was sure he was confusing Katt. He still kissed her at times; though they were only friendly pecks she rather liked it. He still held her paw and every time he grabbed he said, "Walk with me," and every time he watched Katt melt by the words. 

The feeling probably WAS real. Fox, however, didn't take it that way. How long will Katt keep chasing? The question could last for the next few weeks…months or maybe even years. 

Fox didn't go home much after school anymore since that night. He knew if he went home Katt would show up sooner or later. Fox DID feel something for Katt and he DID want what Shane and Krystal had…but to him love wasn't supposed to be easy. "If it didn't hurt they wouldn't call it a crush." His father used to tell him. To Fox love was supposed to be tough and unpredictable.

As he walked he'd stop by the park. One of two things would happen. He'd either go to the benches and sit or once more run into Shane and Krystal. He used them as an example of what could happen to him and Katt one day. But Fox couldn't see them lasting forever. "Nothing ever does." He whispered. "We're all cursed in some way." 

The park was where he always found himself in solitude from the thought of Katt. He started to take after Shane in another aspect in the fact that everyday he went to park solely just to write. Not only that, but every time Fox wrote…he wrote about Katt. The ending to each entry he scribbled down ended the same way…

"I Love You."

**__**

The End

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: That's it! This fic is done with. If you didn't like that ending I'm sorry. Anyway, within the next week or two I want you all to keep a look out for my next fic "Beyond the Foxes Eyes." If you liked my first one then you'll undoubtedly LOVE that one. If you like this one you'll like that too so be sure to look for it!

I'm not really good at thanks but I try. I'd like to thank all of you for taking time to read and possibly review the fic. Whether you liked it or not is up to you, but the fact that you read it really means a lot to me. To all the authors, I wish you luck on your present and future works. 

Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Now I'm off to work on my next fic! Look for it when it comes around. Again it's called "Beyond the Foxes Eyes"


End file.
